Understand me
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: Years pass, Naruto changes and the world is still in turmoil. What happens when a certain black haired Boy comes back from sound? Full summery inside! SasukeNaruto sasunaru yaoi chapter 14 finally up on 8,30,07!
1. Burn Baby burn

chapter 1: Burn Baby Burn

well, I had the first chapter all planed out, but thanks to reading The Sound Of Lies by SpiritsFlame, I ended up editing a lot, because I thought that another couple needed to be put in. (itachi was in the original version, but he's not in this one, you'll find out at chapter 14 or 15) so i'm sorry that it was edited like... o.o a billion times.

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!! (and for heavens sake, what is with that damn cat???)

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planing, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

A/N: i am not crazy, i just like padded rooms. e.e

anyways, here we go.

* * *

The smell of fire, soot and ashes was thick in the air. you could smell it for miles around. everything that came across the smell knew what it was. not a single creature in all of creation could deny it. but not only could anything or anyone deny what the smell was, they didn't want to deny it either, they celebrated the smell, for it was a welcomed omen to what was to come. it showed them all that it was finaly on it's way, the end to the sound of orochimaru. and it was all thanks to the fire that burned it to the ground.

while every creature could smell the fire, soot, and ashes, only one young man could see it. and he was the resin for the fire, and he was glad of what he did, and what he saw.

The fire was burning the place to the ground. And the only thing he could think of as he sat in the hollow was 'burn baby burn.' The fire was taking everything, the fire he had started. _'Orochimaru's precious home, maybe they would all die in there to. Maybe even Orochimaru himself. kami, please let him be dead.' _he thought, hoping all the while.

Even though he hoped that the horrible bastard was dead, he didn't believe it. he knew the truth. He knew it wasn't true. Orochimaru wasn't dead, he hadn't even been in the stupid place when it was set on fire, he had left. left right after he did _that_ to him. oroshimaru had done the worst thing possable to him. he had done it, and now sasuke had gotten his revenge, and now he would have to run. If Orochimaru had thought it was going to turn out any different, then he should never have done what he did. He should never have done it.

It had happened just a few hour ago. All the secrets, all the lies. all of it. Everything that he hadn't known before had come out. Everything that Orochimaru had try to do to him, but had covered up with jutsu's, everything he had kept from him. What he really wanted, and how he planed to get it. It had all come out just a few hours ago. If he had known what old snake tongue had wanted, he would have never come here. If he had known that that bastard would try that. That he would do that. He would have stayed as far away as possible.

The bastard had called him to his office, and then did what he wanted to do for apparently so long. When Orochimaru had finished. He had left him there. He had done that and had just left him there. That's when all hell broke lose. He had honestly thought that it would be ok, that his little toy would just stay there. That was a big mistake. when he had come to. He had, after the shock had worn off, used a good Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu and burned the place to the ground, as he ran.

He had come across many of Orochimaru's men, many of whom had tried to get him to help or tried to stop him. He had come across them and had simply knocked them all down, killing them, or knocking them out, he didn't know which. Some of them he knew that in any other situation, had even one of them thought that he was the one who started the fire... if they had known... they wouldn't have let their guards down, and he would have lost. But they all had expected him to just try and help them put it out, almost every single one of them had asked him to help them put the damn fire out. The fire he started. They had all thought that it had been an accident, or that it had been an intruder. And now, most of them were dead because of it.

And he didn't feel pitty for a single one of them. Not one. They had all been monsters. Every single one of them.

When he had gotten out, he had ran from the compound for a few minutes, only then had he alowed himself to collapse crying against a tree, and watched as the hole place went up in smokes. He watched as the trees caught fire. And he watched as the smoke rose up, signaling to everyone as far and wide as possible, that Orochimaru's home was burning to the ground. The home that most people knew as the village of sound, the only village to be completely berried under ground, was finally burning to the ground.

Of course, the first few ninja's that would come by wouldn't know it was THE compound that most of them had been looking for, for the past few years. It would take them a while to realize just what the place really was. But they would know, and they would eventually figure out what had started the fire. They would know that someone had used the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu to do it. And then they would know that Sasuke was no longer with that bastard. They would know, and now he had to run. To run as far away from the place as he could.

A sound woke him from his trance, cousing him to look around quickly. When he found what had made the sound, he was shocked to see a purple cat staring at him from a little distance. But that wasn't all. The sound the cat had made alurted him to some people way off in the distance. It was _them_.

"Shit, why can't i just get a break. Why me? Damn it!" he whispered in exasperation, staring at the group that apparently couldn't see him from his hiding place.

While he had been watching the fire, he hadn't really been pay to much attention to anything else. And in that space of time, in the few minutes that he had been entranced by his home of the past 3 years burning to the ground, some of the other sound ninja's had figured out what had happened, and had started looking for him. The sound he herd, was of the bastards kabuto's voice telling the others to find him.

'Now, I think it's time to start that running' He thought right before a Shuriken flew over his head and completely severed the tree that we was sitting against, he looked up in time to see the tree start to tilt. To see it start to lean. He looked up in horror as the huge, 12 foot wide tree started to fall.

'Shit' he thought in that odd calm little voice that always seem to be waiting in the back of your head for something bad to happen. That voice that just said 'I told you so' when something got worse. And considering that a 12 foot wide and 200 foot tall tree was about to come crashing down on him, shit pretty much summed it up. And with that in mind, he ran.

The tree fell or rather kept falling at he ran. He herd it creaking, making and odd kind of roaring creaking sound that you usually think that are only in moves. It swayed slightly as it fell, and when it finally hit he was already out of the landing zone. The try crunched and in it's thundering roar of a landing, little else could be herd.

Sasuke hoped that the sound of the tree falling would cover the sound of his running feet for at least a few moments, but he wasn't hopeful. They were called "sound ninjas" for a resin. And sure enough, he herd their footsteps as they fallowed him.

As he ran he heard the sound of them getting closer. He knew that if he stopped even for a second, they would catch him. And they would not be to kind with him for burning there home. But it was their fault after all, you should never fuck with a Uchiha and get away with it. Not even if you were one. And the fact that that bastard had been the resin why his brother had gone nuts and killed his family just made it worse. So, he ran hoping that they would all eventually loose him and give him time to get away. He needed to get to someplace safe and recuperate after what had happened. And the closest place where he could go. He wasn't even sure that he would be welcome. But he had to get there. and so he ran.

Running straight out is never easy for long distances, not even for a shinobi. If you are being chased and you are both running full out, then eventually your going to get caught. That's just how it works. And like always. It sucked when you were right.

The one to catch up to him was Kimimaro's little brother Kimo. At least this bastard couldn't use his bloodlimit. But it didn't mean that he would be easy to beat him either.

Sasuke had never really liked Kimo to begin with. In truth, the only descent quality that he had was that he didn't sit around and do idol talk. He acted and never sat around talking. This was both a blessing to Sasuke and a problem, because, he still needed time to catch his breath.

Like predicted, Kimo stuck first. He threw quit a few Shuriken at one time and then rushed the pale boy. Sasuke wasn't completely ready for him. He barley had time to dodge the Shurikens and to get out of the way of the second attack. Kimo came at him again and this time managed to get a small dagger into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke jerked back away from the white haired bastard only to be followed again and rushed, but this time he was ready for him. Summoning up the last of his chakra, he formed chidori in his right hand, and jammed his first right through the bastards heart.

Kimo's eyes went huge when he felt the impact. He just stared at Sasuke trying to figure out why he had betrayed them. Trying to figure out why he would destroy there home.

"Why?" He asked as he fell. His blood already seeping into his mouth.

"Because, Orochimaru is a bastard. Because he took my family from me. Because he fucked my brother up. And just because know one does something like THAT to me." he said it all just looking down on the white haired man. Then, as the man fell to the ground dead, he turned and started running again. Only this time he was a lot closer, he was even past a certain valley that held so many bad memories. He was so much closer, but so much more weak. He had used up all of his chakra when he had burned the compound to the ground, and now he had used up the last of his reserve. which meant it was only a matter of time before he passed out. Yet he was so close.

He was so close. he could even see the village from where he was. He could hear the little stream that ran through it. But he could also hear the people catching up to him. He could hear them getting closer. There was no time to get to the village.

He heard a crunching sound and a slight gasp behind him, but he didn't turn to see what had happened. He just kept running, he felt so weak. So tired that if he stopped now he knew that he would pass out. And he didn't want that. He wanted his old friends. He wanted his old home. He wanted to be back in konoha. so he just kept running.

As he finally neared the gates he started to lose the last of his energy. He was happy to be able to see the open gates of the village. they meant refuge. They meant safety. As he neared them though, his energy failed him and he collapsed. Right in front of the gates, where the guards where standing. He had just enough energy to call out one of his friends names. Just enough energy to almost beg for help.

"Naruto..." he said weakly before he passed out

---------------------------at the same time - guards #1's point of view-----------------------------

One of the guards gasped as he saw Sasuke running up to the village. His first reaction was to either a-run screaming or b-send a message to the Hokage about an attack. Then he saw that Sasuke looked weak. He saw how he was running, saw the desperation in his eyes. And most importantly saw kakashi nock the shit out of one of Orochimaru's men that were clearly chasing Sasuke. He froze. The only resin why some of Orochimaru's men would be chasing Sasuke is that he had finally come back to Konoha, and left that snaky bastard behind. In other words, he was finally home. and when a cretin pink haired girl and a cretin blond herd this...

His thoughts trailed off as he saw the boy fall to the ground,

"Naruto..." was all the boy said, and was all he needed to say. it said enough, the guard was right. He was back.

The guard immediately sent the other of to the Hokage for help.

"Tell her he's back, and tell her that Orochimaru's men are chasing him, and that Kakashi needs some backup." he said, but the other guard didn't hear him, he just stood there and stared at The boy on the grounds, "DID YOU HEAR ME?!! I SAID GOOO!!!" he yelled picking up Sasuke and heading in a similar direction toward the hospital. The other guard jerked out of his trance and ran off to the Hukage's office.

--------------------------at the same time - guards #2's point of view----------------------------

When he got to the Hokage's office he flew right through the door. The moment he was though the door the Hokage looked up at him, she had just been sitting there yelling at Shikamaru for his detached attitude while he was working for one of the feudal lords. The look she gave the guard was not friendly and neither were the words.

"WHAT THE HELL?!! Can't you even knock? Can't you see we're in the middle of something? Get out!" she yelled as a vain throbbed in her forehead. She needed to get some sleep but she still had a lot of work to do.

"But there's!' he managed to get out before she started yelling again.

"I said get OUT! If it's not an emergency then it can wait!"

"but it is an emergency! Sasuke's back and there are a bunch of men chasing him, he's been rushed to the hospital because he passed out at the gate, and Kakashi is fighting the men right now, but he needs back up!" he said in a hurry.

Tsunade had looked like she was going to start yelling again before she heard him say Sasuke. But the moment that he had said that she had just stared at him. If Sasuke was being chased then that could only be one thing. He was truly back. She took one look at the man then sent him to get other ninjas and then she left. She went out the door and practically flew for the gate. And when she got there. All of Orochimaru's men ran like hell. Except for the 3 that were knocked out. Including Kabuto, Who Kakashi was holding like a prize he wanted to have beheaded and mounted on his wall. She smiled at him as he just looked at her with glee in his eyes.

"Look what I found! Can we keep him? PL-EEEAASE?" he said in a childish voice as he held up the unconscious Kabuto. the fact that he suudenly made a chibi face was not lost on Tsunade. She smirked at him. She couldn't help it, she had wanted to kick the bastards ass for so long as well. just imagining the things that she could have done to him was almost as good as not having to do any paper work, well... almost as good. sighing deeply, Tsunade just couldn't _not_ make a comment like this, it was just to easy.

"Well, he will have to be fixed. and get all his shots." she said with a slightly maniacal laugh. She rounded up the rest of the unconscious men and they carried them to the holding cells.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it was short, but the next one will be a little longer. I PROMISE! ok, and by the way, I need as much inspiration as possible. so please Review, and r+r people, please (update will come as soon as I am done writing it, but only if i get 5 reviews)

ps, this chapter was edited 8/25/07.


	2. Back Home part 1

chapter 2: Back Home Part 1

yes, i edited this chapter again, it's the last time it's going to happen, sorry about that!

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!(and for heavens sake, what is with that damn cat???)

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planing, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

A/N: i am not crazy, i just like padded rooms. e.e

anyways, here we go.

* * *

--------------------------- at Orochimaru's new place --------------------------- 

"SASUKE!!" he shouted in his fury "How could Sasuke have done this? How could he have destroyed the compound? How could this happen?!" he was so angry that he actually threw a Shuriken at Mazi, one of his favorite snakes.

He had come back from an important mission only to find that his layer had been destroyed. THE HOLE DAMN THING WAS DSSTROYED. The moment he entered the area around the compound, he saw the smoke. He immediately went to find out who had started it, and it hadn't taken long for him to find out what had happened. It had only taken 23 of his people to tell him. It took 23 because he killed the first 22 sniveling bastards that didn't seem to get that he wanted them to talk fast. In the end one of the new sound seven, which replaced the sound five, had to tell him. The one that was actually competent enough to tell him what had happened was name was Acusi. Even though he was the newest of the group, he was the only one that was brave enough to actually tell Orochimaru exactly what had happen. And it hadn't been an easy thing, because he had also had to tell him that Kabuto was taken by Konoha.

"Kabuto, you fool. You should have known not to get that close to Konoha under any circumstance." he said angrily to no one in particular. He now had a lot of thinking to do. He had to come up with a plan to save Kabuto and to get back at Konoha, but it would take time. Oh, yes, it would take a lot of time. And time was something that he didn't have, for he knew that kabuto wold be killed soon, and that it was impossible to save him.

after a moment of thinking, Orochimaru decided that he should give up on Kabuto and focus on the little trouble maker.

Even though he knew that it was impossible to save Kabuto, he also knew that it was very possible to get Sasuke back. And that meant that he was going to have to call on some old friends to help. Well, not friends exactly, but they would know how to deal with Jiraya and Tsunade a lot better then he did. Even if he didn't like the prissy man, he might need the bastards help. When you need help to salve an imposable problem. Go to an oracle.

catching a glimps of a purple cat in the corner of his eye, Orochimaru quickly sent a blast of chakra at him, only for the animal to run away before he could kill it.

------------------------ back at the hospital --------------------------

Sakura was sitting at a desk when she saw a guard run by her open office door. _'The nerve of some people, running in a hospital.'_ she thought as she went back to her work.

For the past year she had been acting as the head of the emergency department of the hospital. Which just meant that when something knew came up she was called down to look at it, and it also meant that she was the one stuck doing all the paper work. It sometimes pissed her off that Tsunade would do that to her. But, she was also part of the ANBU. She and Naruto had both managed it when all the others where still trying to get out of the chunin position, which after a while they all had. But it was sometimes a pain to be at a high position. it gave her very little time to go be with her friends.

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally got back to her work, only to be dragged out of it again when someone came crashing into her office.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as papers went flying. She looked up to see who had come into her office, only to find Shizune looking out of breath and holding onto Tonton. Who looked worried and out of breath to.

"Oh, Shizune, what's wrong?" she asked standing up and going over to her.

"it's Sasuke, he's back! and he's hurt!" she exclaimed. Trying desperately to catch her breath.

Sakura's would froze in that instant. Everything in the room seemed to vanish and a trail of memories appeared in front of her. She saw Sasuke's moody face. She saw his smirk, and she saw the way he had smiled those few times. But the most vivid memory of all, was one of Naruto crying. It was a memory from way after Sasuke had left. It was one from about a year ago, when Naruto had told her about how he felt about Sasuke. He had looked so lost. He had even seemed afraid of Sakura. Afraid she'd hurt him for liking Sasuke, afraid she would beat the crap out of him for it. Afraid that she would call him gay and a fag, and quit being his friend. But most of all, afraid that Sasuke was never coming back.

And in the instant she remembered that, she hated Sasuke so much. She wanted to hit him so hard for leaving them and for making Naruto feel like that. She cared deeply for Sasuke, but the moment that she was done healing him, she was going to kick his ass and put him right back in the hospital… she smiled at that. Nothing like having your doctor put you back on there operating table by force. It might actually get her point across.

She looked at Shizune because she knew that she had come in here to get Sakura's help with Sasuke. She didn't need anyone to tell her that.

"Where is he?" she asked already walking out the door.

"In room 212, the west wing." and with that they ran down the hall and around the corner.

It didn't take them long to get to the room, they both worked here so much that it was easy for them to get from one room to the next. When they got there it was clear that Sasuke wasn't in any real danger, he just had a cut in his shoulder and told be out for a while because of chakra loss. The guard that had told Shizune had said that he was really hurt, but the guard had never had any medical training, so when he saw the wound and realized that Sasuke was unconscious he had jumped to conclusions.

As Shizune gave the guard a quick lecture about dramatizing a situation, Sakura looked down at Sasuke. She had mist him so much. She had wished and wished that he would come back, and after all this time he was finally here. He anger from earlier had, of course, evaporated the moment she saw him. And now, looking down at him, there was one thing she could think of to do. And so, she did it. She collapsed with her arms over his body and cried. She cried for everything that must have happened to him. And for everything that had happened to everyone else while he was gone. And most of all, she cried for the fact that he had come home to a place where nothing was as it was when he had left it. And she also cried because when Naruto and Sasuke would see each other. Things would diffidently change. For better or for worse, she didn't know, but they would change.

---------------------------------------------------------------

a while later in the office of the Hokage

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat behind her desk lost in thought over what would happen when Naruto arrived. Sasuke was still out of it but it didn't mean that he would be for much longer. Actually, she was expecting him to wake up in the next few hours. Being a medical ninja had its benefits.

In the next few hours he would wake up and then he would be given a little time to recover, then in a few days he would be interrogated. Then, if all went ok he would then be placed with someone to watch him for a few days, and she really didn't want to tell Sasuke that it wouldn't be with Naruto. From what she heard from the guard, it had been his name that he had cried out before collapsing altogether. It would cause a few problems if he was placed with Naruto. If he truly had feelings for Naruto, and she maybe old but she wasn't to old to know that he did like Naruto, she knew the first time she had met him. And now, a few years later, she was seriously doubting that it had changed to much. And that was were the problem was. Naruto might now feel the same way. And that might make Sasuke run off again. Which meant that Sasuke had to be put with someone else. And she wasn't sure yet who that would be.

As she thought about he little problem she failed to notice the nock on the door or that someone had walked in, that is until they cleared their voice. The slight cough get her attention enough that she looked up at the person that was now standing in front of her.

"yes Shikamaru?" she asked as the ponytail Jounin looked boardly at her. He almost never had much to say about anything. It was just the way he was. He would know to get straight to the point.

"Just thought that you should know that Kabuto killed 3 guards before finally killing himself." he finished.

She looked blankly at him trying to comprehend what he was saying. She couldn't believe that the little asshole had taken his own life. She had hoped so much that they would finally be able to one up that bastard Orochimaru, but then that asshole went and killed himself so they could torture him. _'this just isn't fair!'_ she thought angrily. Of all the stupid things. He had killed himself! _'grrrrr'_ she slammed her fists down on the table. _'DAMN IT!'_

Then a thought hit her. They had Sasuke and he didn't! this meant that she was still ahead of him! He would, of course, try to get his little toy back. But there was no way for him to do it. If he couldn't keep Sasuke, then he had messed up. And if he had messed up once, then he was bond to mess up again! _' YES! YES! YES! '_ she thought triumphantly.

She looked hard at Shikamaru. "that is vary unfortunate. But at least we still have Uchiha." she said. "we can still find out what Orochimaru is up to from him, though I doubt vary much that he will tell us what made him leave. Somehow I doubt that what ever it was could have been very pleasant."

"yeah, when he wakes up you can ask him for information. And what he wont tell you, he might tell Naru…" Shikamaru stopped at the look he was getting from Tsunade.

"you know that it might be hard to get Naruto to tell us even if Sasuke confides in him. It won't be easy to get Sasuke to tell us. We'll have to wait for him to do it of his own accord. We can't force him. It might make him run away again, and I for one am not willing to let that happen." she said pointedly at him.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait, and that could be a long time." he said this before he turned and headed for the double doors. "how troubles." and then he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

same time, difrent place

---------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, Uzumaki Naruto was on his way back to konoha from his mission. Unaware that things had changed back home, unaware that Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, was at that very moment passed out in the konoha hospital.

* * *

Notes: yeah… Sakura wants Sasuke so badly yet she doesn't even notice when someone goes flyin by her open office door caring him… Somehow… I don't think she is still in love with him… wink wink 

Oh, and did I get the pigs name right? I hope I did, I couldn't remember it for the life of me..

oh, and who do you want kakashi to be dating?


	3. Back Home part 2

chapter 3: Back Home Part 2

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!(and for heavens sake, what is with that damn cat???)

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planing, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

A/N: i am not crazy, i just like padded rooms. e.e

Well, i hope you like this chapter, it's a LOT longer then the other ones. well, here we go...

* * *

_'ug, my head... Why is it so bright in here?'_ he thought as he slowly came back to conciseness. _'And why the hell does my head hurt so much?'_ he added in annoyance.

Sitting up slowly, sasuke opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of them. Once that was done, he took a quick look at his surroundings.

what he found made him very happy. he found that he was sitting in a bright white room that looked very familiar, though he couldn't figure out why. That is until he saw a painting hanging on the opposite side of the room, and that was what made him so happy.

It was a painting of Konoha.

He immediately sat up a bit straighter and turned his attention to the window on his right. There, outside the window, was the busy streets of konoha. His home. He was finally home again. He had been gone for over 4 years and now he was home again. He quickly decided that it was definitely a moment to be happy about.

He jumped out of bed, which turned out to be a mistake as he quickly fell over _'great Uchiha, that was the most graceful thing in the world to do. Fall flat on your face, well, at least no one can see you' _ he suddenly groaned as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone opening a door. _'Hahaha, there's a deity out there laughing at my problems isn't there?'_ he thought.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

_'ug, shut up women!'_ he thought angrily only to pause in his thoughts as the realization of who's voice that was finally hit him._ 'WAIT__! I know that squeal! There is only one person could make a squeal that annoying!'_ he thought, looking up at one of the friends he thought he'd never see again. It was almost enough to make him cry. Almost. He was an Uchiha after all and crying was not aloud.

He stared up at that face. He took in the changes his friend had undergone while he was away. He looked at her for several minutes, taking in every single change. She still had that short pink hair. He had always thought that she would grow it out. But she hadn't. it was still short. And he couldn't help but smile. Her eyes where the same old green, and she was the same old slightly tand color. She hadn't change a bit. Well, maybe a bit. She was taller and seemed to have more curves in places that some guys would like. Her breasts were slightly bigger and her hips slightly wider. She was a woman now and he just had to smile at that. She, like him, had grown up. Even though he noticed all of the changes he still couldn't bring himself to like her in that way that most men would. She was a friend to him and nothing more.

Sasuke looked at her for a few more seconds then, when he realized his neck was starting to hurt, he decided that he should try and stand.

"grrr… why is it so hard to stand?" he said without thinking. But the sound was enough to make Sakura come back to her senses. She immediately went to try and help him, which was easy for her, she had been training with Tsunade after all, that monstrous strength had to have worn off on her at some time.

"it's because we gave you some sedatives for the surgery, we were afraid that you might wake up in the middle of it. The Shuriken damaged your shoulder blade. We thought that it was best if we fixed it immediately." she said all this while helping him back into bed.

"gn" he said to show that he understood what she was talking about. It would have really sucked to have the memory of his first few moments of being back in Konoha tarnished by the fact that he woke up while someone was cutting into his body. That would have really sucked.

While Sasuke was thinking Sakura looked her friend over as he had done earlier to her. His hair was the same it had always been. Long bangs and spiky back. His skin was just as pale as it had always been. His eyes were the same old chocolate color that they had been so many years ago. A brown so dark that it was almost black. And his hair was still that slightly blue tinged black. She had missed every part of him. She had also missed the fact that they were almost the same height.

Unfortunately, his body, was longer then it had been, he had gotten taller. He also seemed to have worked out a little, because now his body had a few more indents of muscle. She had always liked his thin body. He was the hottest guy she had ever seen, well, accept for her boyfriend, or Naruto. They both could give him a run for his money.

_'dang girl, your staring'_ she heard her inner-self say. She immediately looked up at Sasuke only to find that he was off in his own world looking out the window. _ ' thank god he didn't notice' _ she thought. Standing up, she thought that she got some answers, but she never got a chance. The resin she never got a chance was because she suddenly flung herself on him like a great big cat pouncing own its prey.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she started to cry. "I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed as he slowly put his arms around him.

Sasuke was at a loss for words when he found himself being half squashed by the emotional girl. He didn't want to see his old friend cry, but he didn't know what to do to comfort her. She e was crying over not seeing him for so long, and he felt like doing the same thing. Lucky for him he was saved by a nock on the door. Lee walked in, took one look around and smiled. Sasuke had to stair. He had never once seen him smile. It seems that time does change some people.

"sweaty, let the poor man go, I'm sure he's been though enough already…" Lee said with a slight smile. He just couldn't help it. He knew his girlfriend would be crying over Sasuke sooner or later. He already knew that the moment she saw him awake she could have him trying to figure out how to get her to stop with the tear factory.

Sasuke just looked at him with an arched brow _'sweaty? What the hell? When did that happen?'_ he thought.

"when did you two get together?" he asked. Still trying to get the crying girl to calm down. It was really starting to get on his nerves, and he didn't want to get angry with his friend. He had missed her and the blond idiot the entire time he was gone. It had eventually led to what had happened with Orochimaru, but he wasn't going to hold that against them. It wasn't there fault anyways.

"we've been together for a couple of months now." Sakura finally said as she pulled away. "5 months 2 weeks and 3 days to be exact." she said pulling herself back together and smiling at her boyfriend. He was great. He could always seem to understand her. Even when he caught her crying on some other guy's shoulder.

"yep, she's all mine, so hands off." he said smiling, receiving a playful hit on his shoulder from his girlfriend.

"so, how have you been Sasuke?" he asked.

"fine, what about you?"

"I've been fine, the springtime of youth still has not yet worn off." he said, he had changed in looks over the years, but still acted like the same old lee. He now looked more well built. "Gai-sensi has been training with me still for the past for years." he said trying unsuccessfully to find something to talk about.

Sasuke nodded at that, he really didn't know what to say. He could tell him about his missions, but considering that he had been an enemy at the time, he doubted that they would like some of the things he did. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then Lee decided it was time to go, they had something they needed to take care of. Tsunade had asked that they both drop by as soon as possible.

"Well, we have to go, I'm sure that Sakura here will be by later to check on you. See you later." Lee said as he slowly dragged Sakura out of the room. _'come on Sakura-chan, it's obviously he needs to be alone so that he can think'_ I he thought. He could see that Sasuke wanted to be alone so that he could get used to being back again.

"yeah, see you later Sasuke-kun. we still need to talk about Naruto." she said as she turned no longer being dragged by her boyfriend, it had taken her a minute to get that Sasuke wanted to be alone, and that her boyfriend knew it to. So she left deciding that it was best to go. She did have to see the Hokage after all. And she really didn't want to make Sasuke run away again. She had misted him. Even if she no longer had that silly crush, he was still her friend. With that last thought, they left, leaving Sasuke to think.

Turning around went to the window. Now he could look out the window of his room, and see the home he's missed so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Sasuke by surprise when he found out that a lot of his comrades still didn't know that he was back. He had thought that everyone in the hole village would know he was back the moment he was through those gates. to find out that very few knew about his return had made him smile slightly. He had always hated the way people would try to stalk him when he was younger. He still found it a bit strange though. Tsunade-sama had said it was because she wanted to talk to him first about Orochimaru and what he was up to. Apparently she didn't think it would be a good idea if he ran off again before she got a chance to ask to him. And she knew that if someone came in to see him, then they would ask if he would take a walk around outside with them, and the moment he got outside, he would just run away.

_'paranoid old hag, I came back, what makes her think that I am going to run away again'_ he thought in annoyance. She also kept trying to check up on him, as she put it. _'more like check to see if I've run away yet. Rotten women.'_ he thought in annoyance. _'does she have to keep me hold-up in this damn hospital?' _

He looked out the window of his room again. It was a beautiful day, he had already been in Konoha for about 24 hours, and already he felt at home. A soft knock on his door brought him back to the present.

"come in"

"Sasuke-kun? Glad to see your feeling better." the pink hair nin said as she walked into the room. "How is your back feeling? Ok I hope." she looked at him, trying to not fling herself at him and start crying again. She had already done that 3 times. She didn't think he would still be nice about it after a forth.

"yeah, it's fine, a little stiff, but it doesn't hurt or anything." he said hoping she wouldn't start trying to force-care for him. She had a habit of doing things like that. _'then again, it would be so much better then all the times she's tride to drown me in her tears'_ he thought with the barest amount of annoyance.

There was a comfortable silence between them. They both really didn't know what to say to the other. He had been gone for a long time after all. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Sasuke?" she said timidly.

"Hn?"

"Where have you been? What happened? Why did you come back? Did you kill Itachi? Is that why your back? And what's with the staring? You look so sad now, before you never looked sad, you just kind of glared or frowned. What happened? What did that bastard do to you?" she said trying not to cry. He had been acting so strange, it was Sasuke, but he wasn't the same as he had been. He seemed sadder, and less grumpy then he used to be. It was almost like someone had smashed what little he had left in him. Like they had seen what ever light he had, and snuffed it out without even thinking.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said flatly. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it, and he wasn't sure he ever would. "How's Naruto been?" he asked changing the subject. He really didn't want to talk about what happened at Orochimaru's layer. It still made him want to curl up in a ball.

She stared at him, wandering if he would ever talk to her about it. She doubted it. So she let him change the subject. "He's ok. He's changed a lot in the past few years though. You might not recognize him." she said, getting back to her old self and smiling now. It wasn't a real smile and they both knew it, but it was the only thing keeping her from crying, so Sasuke let it go. "his hair is so long, it's down past his back, it stops just before his but, he still wears about the same size clothes, maybe just a bit longer then the used to be, he got a lot taller, that tells you how thin he is, and he's put on some muscle. And…" she stopped, did he really need to know just yet? If he found out that the Naruto he knew wasn't the real Naruto anymore, it might make him upset, and she didn't think she could take that right now.

"what?" he asked, wandering why she stopped. She was usually hard to shut up. It was kind of strange for her to just stop. "what is it?"

"um… well.." she was saved from having to be the one to tell Sasuke by a sudden knock on the door. Then the person opened the door without even waiting to be invited. _'oh, thank you!'_ inner Sakura thought as Tsunade walk right through the door.

"oh, sorry Sakura, but I need to speak with Sasuke, it's time." she said looking over them. It made her heart sing as she looked at them _'they'll all be together again. Soon.'_ she thought.

Sakura looked at her knowing full well what it was time for. Sasuke's interrogation. It made her want to cry. It was never painless. The sealed circle made the person being interrogated feel pain whenever the didn't answer a question, the question had to be answered, and it had to be answered truthfully. If you lied, it hurt, if you didn't answer, it hurt just a little less. But it still hurt. And she knew from just a few moments ago that if they asked him why he left, he wasn't going to answer. She knew, even if it hurt like hell, he wasn't going to answer. And that made her want to cry, he was going to be in a lot of pain until either he answered or they gave up. And the only way that would happen is if Tsunade took pity on him. And that might take a long time.

"Tsunade, may I speak with him before you take him?" they all turn to look at kakashi as he walked through the door. It took Sasuke less then a second to take in the sight of his old teacher. He was still the exact same. He hadn't changed at all, except maybe for the ring on his finger. That was new. Sasuke stared at the ring. He had never even considered that kakashi would ever get married. He just seemed to much like the life bachelor in those stupid books he had always seemed to be reading.

"kakashi, it had better be quick." she said as she motioned for Sakura to follow her out the door.

Kakashi waited for the door to close before he spoke. "Sasuke, you need to tell them the truth." he said, stating the obvious,

"I know that, I'm not dense like Naruto." he replied, feeling a bit annoyed.

Kakashi smiled in a way that said his comment was a bit amusing. _'why the hell is he smiling like that? What the hells so funny?' _

"I know your not dense Sasuke, but a lot more is riding on your answers then you realize. Tsunade isn't worried about it, but I know you well enough to have a few worries." he said looking pointedly at Sasuke. "I know you might want to leave some inbreeding things out, but it might not go the way you want it if you do. So make sure you don't leave anything out. If they think your lying about anything, they be dub you a spy for Orochimaru, and you don't want that. "

Sasuke just looked at his sensi. He was right, even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave stuff out. And that was bad. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened. He didn't want anyone to know what that bastard had done to him. He didn't think he could stand to see there faces or there looks of pity.

Sasuke decided it was time to go. He looked at the silver haired man one more time before he got up, and crossed the room. Before he got a chance to open the door, kakashi spoke again.

"oh, one more thing, Tsunade has decided that the interrogators wont be aloud to ask why you left." he said, not even turning to his student to look at him. "We both think it's better to wait until your ready to tell us." and with that, the older nin vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

Sasuke took a moment to process the last bit of information. It made him feel a lot better. He wasn't as nervous. _'kakashi-sensi, thank you.'_ and with that thought, he headed to his interrogation.

--------------------------------------------------------

a while later-In the interrogation offices waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, will you please stop pacing like that." Tsunade's said after Sakura made her something-hundredth pass. She was starting to get really annoyed. The girl had been passing for the past 3 hours, and had already worn a hole right through the carpet. They were currently sitting in the waiting room of the interrogation offices part of the ninja headquarters. it was approximately half way between the lobby and the missions report office. "I'm sure everything is alright. Just calm down." _'AND STOP THAT GOD DAMN IT!'_ she added in her head. It really was getting annoying

"but what if it isn't ok. He's been in there fore over 13 hours! What if he forgot something and can't remember it because of the pain! What if he can't remember and they don't care? What if-"

"What if you calm down and just wait and see! For crying out loud, Sasuke will tell them everything they want to know, besides, he's been gone for over 4 years, it's going to take a while for them to get ALL the information. There just doing there job. NOW SIT!" she finally yelled, grabbing the girl roughly as she started to go by her again.

Still struggling slightly, Sakura sat down. She knew she was being paranoid. It always took a really long time to interrogate anyone. She knew that, but she kept thinking something had gone wrong or something like that. She didn't need anyone to tell her that she was paranoid. She knew that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at the same time-In the interrogation offices waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the interrogation room, Sasuke lay panting on the floor panting. He had finally finished telling them everything they had wanted to know, it had taken awhile. He hadn't actually told them I everything they had wanted to know, they still didn't know why he left the bastard. But they weren't even aloud to ask, so that was fine. The pain in Sasuke's body started to fade. It had hurt so much when he couldn't remember something, but they had added a few seals that that it wouldn't hurt as much as it usually did. They had only done it as a favor to the Hokage.

The room they were in was almost all black, except for the glowing seals on the floor, which were the only source of light in the room. The had been here for hours, it had taken them so much time to cover all the things that they needed to know. They had started there questing from when he had left, all the way up to right before he left, when they had asked one of there many 'what happened next' Sasuke had said "I left" and left it at that. They had to confirm that was it, so the asked straight out if the next thing that happened was what had made him leave. He said yes and didn't feel any pain for it. So they knew he was telling the truth.

The lights coming on made Sasuke look up from where he lay on the floor. Most of the men in the room that had been questioning him had already left through some doors Sasuke hadn't seen in the room when he had first walked in. all the men were wearing ANBU masks. One of the men still in the room walked over to him and offered a had to him, so that he could help him off the floor.

Sasuke looked at the hand that had been offered to him. After a moment he took the hand, thinking it was better then arguing. The moment he touched the hand, he felt a slight lurch in his stomach. It felt like his stomach was doing flips. He didn't know why he felt so strange. And more importantly, he didn't know why the man under the mask seemed so familiar, even without him saying anything, or even seeing his face. The man just seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember ever seeing a slender man with long hair before. The blond of the hair seemed oddly familiar to. It was strange, but he had an odd urge to hug the stranger, and he had never had that feeling, not sense he had seen Sakura.

The man turned Sasuke around and started pushing him to the door. _'what the hell?! Stop pushing me! I get it! I get it! Sheesh, it's time to go, i get it, stop alright already!'_ he thought in annoyance as the man kept pushing him toward the door that Sasuke came in through earlier.

"Get moving moron." came a voice that sounded very much like it was laughing at him.

_' Who the hell is this guy, DAMN IT! STOP PUSHING ME!'_ growling slightly he headed for the door.

Sasuke was finally at the door with the man still pushing him. The man grabbed the door for him and ushered him through it.

Once out the door Sasuke was meet by a very worried Sakura and Tsunade. They both looked at him and hugged him in turn. Even Tsunade hugged him.

"How did it go? I was so worried! I thought for sure you had forgotten something and was in a lot of pain in there. I was so…" she stopped in mid sentence as her and Tsunade caught sight of the ANBU member beside him. They both stared for a moment, slightly shocked to see him. They hadn't even known he was back yet. Tsunade was the first to break the silence.

"ah…. When did you get back," she said with a slight smile on her face. "Naruto."

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! WOOT! So, how did you like it? and I know, it's a cruel thing to do, but I just had to. Oh, and I SAID it would be longer this time. 

oh, and who do you want kakashi to be dating? (I really would like to know who he's going to get marries to, so far only one person told me what they think, and they said it should be Iruka. If that's who you all want, then tell me because I really want some reviews, i can't tell if i am doing any good without some.

Please review, R&R people.(ps: please review, it's really helpful to know what you guys think i should do to make this fic better)


	4. This is how it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways.

Okay, firstly, you need to go thank Risika Tziporah

because if it weren't for him, ah… or her, I wouldn't have updated yet. I said five reviews, and I meant it, so he's #5, so he or she is it, so go thank him (or her) kiddies.

Okay, so here's the summery:

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed. What happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust, and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

Oh, and I know I'm mean, I don't need anyone to tell me, this chapter proves it. You'll see what I mean later. Oh, and this chapter is the first one that I decided I should do something funny in.

* * *

_-------------------------Start Flash Back----------------------------_

_In the interrogation room, Sasuke lay panting on the floor. He had finally finished telling them everything they had wanted to know, it had taken a while. He hadn't actually told them everything they wanted to know, they still didn't know why he left the bastard, but they weren't even allowed to ask, so that was fine. The pain in Sasuke's body started to fade. It had hurt so much when he couldn't remember something, but they had added a few seals so that it wouldn't hurt as much as it usually did. They had only done it as a favor to the Hokage._

_The room they were in was almost all black, except for the glowing seals on the floor, which were the only source of light in the room. They had been here for hours, it had taken them so much time to cover all the things that they needed to know. They had started their questioning from when he had left, all the way up to right before he left Orochimaru. When they had asked one of their many "What happened next?" Sasuke had said, "I left," and left it at that. They had to confirm that was it, so the asked straight out if the next thing that happened was what had made him leave. He said, "Yes," and didn't feel any pain for it. So they knew he was telling the truth._

_The lights coming on made Sasuke look up from where he lay on the floor. Most of the men in the room that had been questioning him had already left through some doors Sasuke hadn't seen in the room when he had first walked in. All the men were wearing ANBU masks. One of the men still in the room walked over to him and offered a hand to him so that he could help him off the floor._

_Sasuke looked at the hand that had been offered to him. After a moment he took the hand, thinking it was better then arguing. The moment he touched the hand, he felt a slight lurch in his stomach. It felt like his stomach was doing flips. He didn't know why he felt so strange, and more importantly, he didn't know why the man under the mask seemed so familiar, even without him saying anything, or even seeing his face. The man just seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember ever seeing a slender man with long hair before. The blond of the hair seemed oddly familiar too. It was strange, but he had an odd urge to hug the stranger, and he had never had that feeling, not since he had seen Sakura._

_The man turned Sasuke around and started pushing him to the door._ 'What the hell?! Stop pushing me! I get it! I get it! Sheesh, it's time to go, I get it. Stop! Alright already!' _He thought in annoyance as the man kept pushing him toward the door that Sasuke came in through earlier._

"_Get moving moron." Came a voice that sounded very much like it was laughing at him._

'Who the hell is this guy, DAMN IT! STOP PUSHING ME!'_ Growling slightly he headed for the door._

_Sasuke was finally at the door with the man still pushing him. The man grabbed the door for him and ushered him through it._

_Once out the door Sasuke was met by a very worried Sakura and Tsunade. They both looked at him and hugged him in turn. Even Tsunade hugged him._

"_How did it go? I was so worried! I thought for sure you had forgotten something and were in a lot of pain in there. I was so--" she stopped in mid-sentence as she and Tsunade caught sight of the ANBU member beside him. They both stared for a moment, slightly shocked to see him. They hadn't even known he was back yet. Tsunade was the first to break the silence._

"_Ah… When did you get back," she asked with a slight smile on her face. "Naruto."_

_-------------------------End Flash Back--------------------------------_

"Na-na-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered. He couldn't believe that the masked man was Naruto, it absolutely could not be him. Naruto had been so close but hadn't let Sasuke know it was him. No it couldn't be. He would never let Sasuke just sit there without telling him he was there, not after four years.

"Well… uhm… maybe you should take the mask off. I don't think Sasuke thinks it's really you. It looks more like he thinks we're lying to him." Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke's face, he had a strange, slightly horrified and slightly disbelieving look on his face. It was almost enough to make her lose her compose, and burst out laughing. The young man had almost never shown any emotion in the past, it seemed that his time with the pale sannin was enough to make Sasuke get an attitude adjustment.

Doing as the old woman asked, Naruto took off his ANBU member mask. The moment Sasuke saw his face, it made his heart break. For so many years, he wanted to see those eyes again. For so many years, he wanted to see those marks on his cheeks, and now he finally got to see them again, but there was one more thing that Sasuke wanted to see that he didn't get to, and that was Naruto's smile. He had wanted to see those eyes gleaming with happiness and that smile that held all the emotions in the world, but now all he saw was a blank look. One that had almost no emotion. The only emotion that it did hold, startled him. It was anger.

Sasuke backed up slightly at the look. It was so… dark. It wasn't a look he had ever thought the other man could make. It scared him. It scared him because he knew it was directed at him. _'This makes no sense. He was laughing in there. He was laughing while he pushed me... While I--'_ his thoughts froze as he realized why Naruto had been laughing. _'He was laughing because I was uncomfortable with him touching me.'_ The realization made him want to cry, but he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't cry in front of so many people. He wouldn't give Naruto that satisfaction.

Tsunade and Sakura watched the looks on the two boy's faces. When they had first seen Naruto, they thought that he wasn't going to be angry. They had thought that their worries that they had had over the past two days about what would happen when he saw Sasuke were wrong. Seeing the look on the blonde's face let them know that their fears of the last few days weren't wrong at all. He looked almost as though he could hit Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto--" to their shock, Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto's fist connecting with his jaw. Frozen in their shock, they almost didn't intercede in time to stop Naruto in his lunge at Sasuke. They managed to tackle him at the last moment.

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed, thrashing as he tried to get to the bastard that had tried to kill him and had abandoned him. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He was so angry. He couldn't believe that the bastard, that had done so much to hurt him, had come back. He had tried to kill him years ago. He had abandoned him, and now the bastard was back again. He had come back after all these years. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled, finally having enough of the blonde's anger. If it weren't for the fact that she knew why he was angry, she would have been really pissed, but she knew. He had yelled about it over three years ago, when he finally realized that Sasuke had really left him. It had broken his heart, and made him almost as moody as the Uchiha himself used to be.

"Let. Me. Up." He said through gritted teeth. How could they just sit there while that asshole was there? After everything that he had done to them? After everything he had put them through? Why weren't they just as mad as he was?

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to calm down. After a few moments he had finally managed it. "I'm fine now, you can let me up," he told them. Glaring at the ceiling as though it were ceiling's fault that he had lost his temper.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at him for a moment. After a few seconds, they decided that it was safe and they slowly let him up. As he stood up, he made it a point not to look at Sasuke, if he wasn't allowed to kill the bastard, then he didn't have to acknowledge him either. Turning on his heels he walked off without saying a word.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, extending a hand. She had half hoped that Naruto would simply forgive Sasuke and make up with him, but she hadn't been completely stupid. She had at least thought that it was a possibility for him to get that angry. Sakura knew he was angry now, but she also knew that he would get over it.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to answer her. After a few moments he just nodded. He didn't feel much like speaking, but he knew he would have to.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, trying to sound mad, but only managed to sound slightly sad.

"It's a long story. Naruto kind of took it really hard when you left. At first he just kept on looking for you, and was convinced that you would come back to us, or rather, that you would come back to him. He kept saying that you would never abandon him. That you wouldn't leave him alone." She paused then, wondered how best to describe the next part. She knew Sasuke wasn't going to like hearing it, but he needed to. He had just nearly found himself on the wrong end of one of Naruto's bad moods. Sakura thought that he should at least know the reason why.

"He eventually started to change. Over the months that followed you leaving, he slowly started to become more and more depressed. After a while, he seemed kind of distant. Then one day, I told him that we had gotten a mission to find information on you. It was a mission that just a month earlier he wouldn't stop asking to have, but that day, he just stood there, and didn't say anything, when I finally asked him if he had heard me, he said…"

_----------------------Start Flash Back------------------------_

"_What's the point? It's not like he wants to be here anyways." Naruto said as he stood there, looking out over the river he had fought Sasuke on so long ago. All he felt was emptiness. Less then emptiness. Emptiness was a feeling, he didn't even have that. He didn't feel anything._

"_Wh-what? Bu-but we have to bring him back! This is where he belongs! With us, not with that snake bastard!" Sakura couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. He always wanted to go looking for Sasuke. Why was he acting this way? He wanted Sasuke back just as much as she did. It made no sense for him to be acting this way._

"_What's the point in bringing him back if he's just going to leave again? He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't care about Konoha, he doesn't care about you, and he doesn't care about me." His voice never changed at he said those words. Nothing in him said anything other than he had given up. He no longer wanted to bring Sasuke back. He just wanted to forget everything that had happened._

"_But he's our friend! He's my friend and he's you-" _

"_HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!!" Naruto turned to her, yelling at her as he did so. "He doesn't care about you or me, that bastard doesn't care what happens to us! Or did you forget? He can't be much of a friend since he TRIED TO KILL ME!" He yelled out everything that he had been feeling for so long. Every little thing that he had thought since he watched his friend leave. "If I ever see him again, I'll kill him," and with that he left her in silence. All she could do, was stare after him._

_----------------------end flash back------------------------_

They were silent as she finished her story. She knew that it probably hurt Sasuke to hear what Naruto had said, but if he didn't hear it now, he would eventually. It was common knowledge by now, and trying to hide it from him was stupid.

"After that, no one was able to talk to Naruto about you, he would either walk away when they tried, or he would get violent. After a while, people just stopped talking about it all together. It wasn't something that you discussed near Naruto, unless you fancy a meeting with me in the hospital while I try and keep you alive." Tsunade said this thinking that it was best to explain the rest for Sakura; she didn't exactly look like she wanted to finish the story.

Sasuke just stood there, thinking about the information he had just received. He really didn't think he could stand anything else at that moment. He just wanted to go back to his room and huddle under the covers, and with that thought in mind, he headed for his room, leaving the two women in the hall, thinking about his ex-rival.

------------------------------------------------------

At the same time in an unknown bar…

------------------------------------------------------

He was starting to get pissed. He had been there for over four hours and the bastard's goon still hadn't shown up. When he had gotten word that Orochimaru wanted to have a chat with him about some nuisances, he had almost laughed, when he found out that the bastard wasn't going to be meeting him himself, it had pissed him off. Sad to say, like what happened when Orochimaru always got mad, the poor fool of a messenger didn't ever make it back to Orochi's place._ 'The bastard probably told his shit-head servant to be here a little late just to piss me off. Old snake-head had better not have sent some sniveling little punk like last time, I'm already pissed, I don't need more reason to kill someone. If that's what he wants me to do, he could always just say so.' _Lost in his thoughts he almost missed what he had been waiting for.

What looked to be a woman walked through the door. She didn't seem like much. She had on a pair of old jeans, a tank-top, and black boots; she almost looked like every other woman in the place, in fact, she wouldn't have caught his eye if it weren't for the fact that she had a cursed seal right on her forehead. It was a slightly jagged version of the one he knew was on that Uchiha brat's shoulder. He thought about what the other messenger had said about this chick. He had said that the second messenger had two cursed seals. Which made her unique in its self because she was the first person to ever survive it twice._ 'Where the hell is the other mark?'_ He smirked, thinking that he knew exactly where the mark was.

Spotting the man at his seat, she walked straight over to him, smiling the entire time._ 'She must dig me. Old fork-tongue wouldn't have asked her to smile, he'd say be vindictive as hell, but never smile.' _With that thought, he greeted the beauty that stood before him.

"Hey, you must be the chick I heard about. You're a bit better looking than I thought, Old snake head knows I like broads, ain't never sent a babe out to see me. Glad to see he changed some," he said all this while trying to get a good look down her shirt. Considering she had on a tank-top, it wasn't that hard. _'Man, this babe's got some knockers,'_ he thought putting his hand on her back and pulling her up to his body on the stool so that she could feel him growing through his pants. "Glad Oroch' sent a babe, this way we can party after we're done," he said in his deep, gruff voice.

At this, the messenger smiled, it was more then just funny at that moment, it was down right hilarious._ 'He's just rubbing himself against me like some whore, the boss was right, this would be funny.' _The only reply that came to the messengers thoughts, as he felt the man grinding himself against him was, "Who says he sent a woman?" in his own, deep voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ichiraku ramen stand…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat there thinking,_ 'Why the hell is he back? Ain't like he was doing any goof last time he was here. Couldn't he just go fuck his buddy Orochi' and leave me the hell alone. Hasn't he put me through enough?' _He had been thinking the same thing over and over again. it had already been three hours since he left the pale man in the hall with his two friends._ 'And what the hell are they doing with him? He left ALL OF US! Why are they being so nice to that trader?' _He didn't understand it. He didn't get why they would just suddenly be nice to the guy who had turned his back on them. He didn't see what made them want to do it again. It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Turning to see who had called his name, Naruto was met by a happy, familiar face.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! When did you get back?" Naruto asked, as he happily hugged his sensei, who was also his other sensei's husband.

"Just a few hours ago, the field-trip was a blast, too bad we didn't do it while you were still at the academy. So, how have you been?"

"Good. What about you and Kakashi-sensei? How are you guys doing?" He asked, trying to keep his face pleasant. The fact was, he wasn't doing good. Sasuke was back, and he might be a spy, and no one was doing anything about it. It pissed him off to no end, but he wasn't about to blow up in Iruka's face. He didn't deserve that, not after how great he had treated Naruto over the years. He could pretend to be happy for him.

"It's going great, Kakashi is still being just as much a perv' as he ever was. He still tends to read those books, and to go spying on the people in the bath houses, if I hadn't known that he was a lecher before I started seeing him, I probably would have left him by now," Iruka said all this with a smile. He really loved Kakashi, even if he was a pervert, at least he was his pervert.

Naruto smiled at his old sensei's happiness. It was so evident that he was in a happy marriage. Which was strange, considering no one thought that Kakashi would last that long. Everyone had thought that his peeping would eventually piss off Iruka to the point where he would leave him, but he had stood by his pervert, even when it sometimes made him angry.

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, do you want something to eat? My treat."

"I already ate, but I'm bored, so you can be my victim for the next few hours." Naruto said, half laughing. He knew that he could be a pain sometimes, but he couldn't help it, recently he just felt like being angry all the time.

"Sure, Kakashi's busy with something for the Hokage, but he wont tell me what it is. It's strange, he usually tells me. I wonder what it could be." He stood there thinking about it for a few seconds before Naruto decided that he could at least tell him that Sasuke was back, even if he did prefer to tell him that the bastard was in hell.

"He's probably out watching Sasuke. He came back while I was gone and from what I heard, Kakashi-sensei has been watching him since then." He said all this with the barest bit of annoyance. He _really_ didn't like Sasuke.

"He's back?" Iruka seemed almost as shocked as Naruto had been in the interrogation room. "He's not a spy, is he?"

Naruto shook his head at the shocked man. "I don't know, but if he is, I'll be the one to kill him. He shouldn't have been let back into the village after what he did." He was getting angry again. It was something he hadn't wanted to happen, but any talk about Sasuke usually did that to him.

Iruka just looked at the blond. He couldn't even bring himself to be shocked, it was common knowledge that Naruto felt this way. He had hoped that seeing Sasuke would make him like who used to be, the way he was before this new, angry Naruto appeared. "Naruto, you should really give him a chance, I mean, he did come back, who knows what he might have gone through, he might be hurting."

Naruto sighed, he knew that the older man had a point, but he was still so angry for what Sasuke had done. He couldn't just forgive him, could he? "I know, but I still can't forgive him, he put Sakura and me through so much. He really hurt me, Iruka. I don't know if I could ever forgive him…"

"Are you sure that's what you want? To always hate him? To never be friends with him again? You spent so many years looking for him, Naruto, it would be a shame to walk away from him when you have finally found him." Iruka sighed, it was so painful to see Naruto this way. He missed the happy little boy he used to know. "It' your decision to forgive him or not, I just hope that you can live with the decision you make." With that, Iruka left, heading for his and Kakashi's apartment.

"Iruka-sensei, I know your right, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Naruto whispered, as his older friend walked off, leaving him to his thoughts, not knowing that at that very moment, a blond woman with the word gamble on her back, was making a decision that would change the young man's life forever, and probably cause the death of half the village if he took the news of it too bad. Oh, well, can't have everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

So, you all know who Kakashi is with now, and also, it seems to me that Naruto has a broken something on his mind, something that makes him hate a certain blue/black haired man, think Sasuke can fix the problem? Oh, and about the messenger, I just _had_ to do that. It's been something that I've been thinking about for a while, I thought it might make some of you laugh your asses off. Hope you enjoyed this so far, next chapter will be up when I get five more reviews (if everyone reviews, then the chapter could be up say... tomorrow? Or the day after? It just depends on you!

Also, I need a beta, if anyone is interested, let me know, I usually miss a lot when I go back through the chapters to fix stuff (as most of you know) so help me out please. Oh, and if any of you have stories that are more then three chapters long, go to my user page then click on my home page, and send me the story. My site could _so_ use them.


	5. He said Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways.

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed. What happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust, and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

NaWa : Yeah, this chapter is a LOT longer then all my other ones, I hope you guys all enjoy it, and for all the people in the Hot-Naruto fan clubs out there, you'll like this chapter puts up shop stand with water and fans for sale Okay, on with the chapters.

Itachi: WAIT! Aren't you forgetting something?

NaWa: …Not that I can think of…

Itachi: face faults… I am one of the most evil people in the world! How could you forget about me?

NaWa: Ack! The introductions!

Itachi: (eye twitch) yes, you stupid little…. GRRR!

NaWa: shut up before I make you.

Itachi: Hahaha, like you could!

NaWa: …Kisame

Itachi: Super nose bleed

NaWa: Rhat's what I thought, now ANYWAYS, here's the chapter:

**(Please re-read chapter four before reading this chapter. The ending of chapter four has been changed and affects the beginning of this chapter.)**

* * *

It had been a full week since the incident after the interrogation, and Sasuke Uchiha still couldn't get it out of his head. He wished he knew what to do. For so long he had been missing his friend, then when he had finally seen him after so long, he had been attacked. He couldn't say that he didn't expect it, he knew that the blond would be mad about him leaving so long ago, but that didn't mean that it hadn't hurt him to see those blue eyes that had once been so full of hope and happiness suddenly angry and hateful. It had hurt him more than the actual attack. 

'I know I deserve it, but I wish he would forgive me… I've missed him for so long…' Lost in his thoughts, the young raven haired man absentmindedly walked through the halls that had once housed his family.

"Stupid dobe." He muttered to himself, wishing that he could just go hunt down the blond and talk things out with him. "Why does he always have to go and make things so difficult?" He said, trying to fill the empty silence.

He had missed the blond while he was gone, and it seemed that he would have to go on missing the blond for a while; it had been a full week since he had seen the blue eyed angel. It seemed that the blond had taken to avoiding him ever since they had first come face to face once he had gotten back. It almost made Sasuke wish that he hadn't come back. It wasn't any better either way, he could have gone to any village and have the same kind of solitude, all he had absolutely needed was to get away from Orochimaru. _'If that's true, then why can't you stop thinking about him?_' A little annoying voice in the back of his head said.

Ignoring the voice, Sasuke headed to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything all day, instead he had just stayed in bed. If you asked anyone, they would say that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to just sit around and mope. Of course, the same people would say that he never cried either, and they would be wrong on both accounts. He did cry, it wasn't often, but he did cry, and in the last few days, he found himself moping and crying a lot. He had expected the villagers to hate him. He had even expected to be watched constantly and ridiculed, but what he hadn't expected was for Naruto to completely hate him. Be angry, yes, but hate him?

He sighed. _'It's harder around here than it was last time… at least then I had someone who understood me…' _He thought. It was true that he was usually a loner, but he, like everyone else, needed someone that understood him. It actually made him feel even more sorrow to know that now, because of him, he no longer had that someone.

Reaching the kitchen, Sasuke decided to make himself one of the few things that usually made him feel better, Ramen. Sighing again, he started to rummage through the cabinets and drawers looking for the things he needed. It wasn't that he actually liked ramen, that made it make him feel better, it was the fact that it reminded him of the blond so much. _'Sheesh, I'm becoming an obsessed fan girl,_' he thought, as he pulled out the eggs he would need to make the noodles.

It didn't take him long to make the ramen, over the past few years he had mastered how to make over twenty kinds of ramen, it didn't mean that he knew all about ramen, but it did mean that it didn't take him long to make it either. Making a bowl for himself, he couldn't help but to think about his situation.

On the one hand, he had been let back into the village with little to no restrictions, well, at least, he didn't have that many restrictions at the moment, he might end up with some after the councils got a hold of him, that is, if Tsunade didn't defend him, and he wasn't hopeful there. While the blond sannin had been very happy at his return, she had made it quite clear that she wanted to tear a piece of his ass off for what he put Naruto and Sakura through.

**----------------------- Start Flash Back -----------------------**

**Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking at the young man before her. While she was happy to see him, she also wanted to make a few things clear, that was why she had called him to her office the day after he was well enough to walk.**

"**Please have a seat, Sasuke," she said, trying to be as polite as possible. She knew that it was obvious why she had called him here, he had to know that she needed to sentence him soon, and she knew that he had to also know that there were other things to discuss.**

**Sasuke, sitting down, waited for her to get it over with, he knew perfectly well that she had called him down here to lecture him, and to tell him when she would be sentencing him to whatever punishment he was going to get. **

"**Firstly, the council will meet exactly two weeks after your interrogation to discuss what they want your punishment to be, but because you came back on your own free will, and turned yourself in, I will be the one to actually punish you. In other words, this council's meeting is merely a formality, so be happy, I will be a lot easier on you than they would. Then again, that might not be true, they do still want you to revive the Uchiha clan, so that might have made them go easy on you, on the other hand, Umoshi Nogi is in the council, and she has never been a big fan of your family, if it were under any other circumstances, she could, and would, push for a vote to have you executed. She might even be able to do so now," she said in a serious voice. She wanted him to understand everything that she was saying. **

**Sasuke did understand what she was saying, her words were easily translated into "Don't step out of line, the shit could hit the fan at any moment and plaster the walls with manure," he didn't need to be told twice. He knew that from this point on, he would have to do everything he could to get into, and stay in the council's good side.**

**Nodding, Sasuke waited for her to continue. The part he was dreading most hadn't come yet, the council was bad, but Tsunade could always be worse, and after a few minutes passed, she proved him right.**

"**On a more personal note, I only have one more thing to say to you," she said, looking at him like he was something that she wanted to lock up for a very long time.**

"**I just want to say, that if you hurt Naruto or Sakura in anyway, I will kill you," she told him with an evil glint in her eyes.**

**----------------------- End Flash Back -----------------------**

After that she had gone into great detail about the tortures she would force on him before she would kill him if he ever hurt her student or future successor.

Sasuke shivered, some of the things she had threatened him with wouldn't even be possible if it weren't for the fact that she was the best medical ninja ever to walk the face of the earth. Forcing the horribly, gruesome images from his mind, he continued to eat.

After he was done with the ramen, he decided that he would have some chocolate for dessert, he was still kind of hungry.

Getting the chocolate from the fridge, he went into the living room to sit on the couch and enjoy the dark treat, while he relaxed. After a few moments, his eyes fell on a picture that was sitting on the end table. It was one of Naruto he had managed to get a hold of the day he woke up in the hospital, he didn't know how he got it, but he had managed it. It was a very nice picture, one that happened to inspire some rather nice thoughts.

In the picture, Naruto was wearing nothing but a pair of really tight black jeans that left little to the imagination. Sweat glistened on the blonde's tight muscles, rolling down the chest in small rivulets and sparkling on his washboard abs. His entire body was tanned and didn't seem to have a single hair on it except for the slight trail that started from just below his navel to and ran down to disappear under the fabric of jeans. The blond in question didn't even seem to know he was being watched at the time, in fact, he looked to be thinking about something very intently, and from the way his pants sat against his body, it was obvious that the thoughts were very much to his liking. (a/n: fans self I think I need a glass of water… or a cold shower…)

Sasuke wasn't sure weather or not to kill who ever took the picture, on one hand, it meant that he, Sasuke, could see the sight for himself in the photograph, on the other hand, it meant that the person had been watching _his_ Naruto, and might have even gotten a chance to see Naruto doing something else.

Sasuke sighed heavily for what must have been the thousandth time that night. It seemed that over the past few years, Naruto had gotten a small fan club that stalked him just as much as Sasuke's old one had stalked him. He really didn't want people to even look at the blond, he wanted him all for himself.

Sasuke looked at the picture again, sticking another bite of chocolate in his mouth to savor the taste.

'_Naruto naked, and covered in chocolate.' _Sasuke choked on the treat in his mouth. "What the hell?" he said, then he chuckled, the idea was rather nice. With that last thought Sasuke decided to head for bed.

---------------------Tsunade's Office, The next day------------------------

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?!!"

Tsunade sighed. She had been right about Naruto not taking it well, in fact, he seemed to be taking it extremely badly. Early that morning she had called Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto into her office, as well as Kakashi. She had decided a few days ago, to put team Kakashi, or better known as team seven, back together.

"I said, that I am putting team seven back together," she repeated, trying not to throw something at the blond. He could really get on her nerves sometimes, even if he did remind her of her little brother.

"Why? We've been doing solo missions for a while now! Why put us back into a team? Especially a team with _him_?!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing toward Sasuke who sat on the other side of Kakashi. He really didn't want to be on a team with Sasuke, especially after everything that the raven haired man had done. "Why are you putting us back into a team? He's not even a Chunin yet! If we're in a team with him it means we'll be limited to D rank missions. Do you really want to waste our talents on that?! Do you?"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed with the man too, she was even about to hit him on the head when Tsunade beat her to it by throwing one of her huge paper weights at him, effectively clonking him on the head. "If it's the mission levels you're worried about, don't bother, I have already decided to act as though all the members of this team are Jonin. So you'll be dealing with high level missions anyway, brat, besides, Sasuke here needs to be with a team, and I don't think there is another teem with an opening, or one that he will work as well in," she said in annoyance

"It's not the mission levels that I'm worried about, and you know it!" Naruto countered.

"Then what is it, gaki," she asked, giving him a challenging look.

"I don't want to be on a team with a trader, that's what!"

This time, Sakura did hit him, and she hit him hard too, enough to make the chair under him collapse. "Look, Sasuke came back on his own free will, I know you still have problems, but sheesh, give it up! You know you can argue all you want, but we are still going to end up in a team with him, it obviously isn't going to change, so just get over it!" She told him angrily. She knew how he felt and she knew why, but he was getting on her last nerve.

Sasuke gave Sakura a thankful look though he knew no one would see it. Naruto's words had really hurt him, even if he would never let it show. He really wished that the blond would look at him as more than the guy who defected. He missed his friendship and wished that he could have it again, and maybe have a bit more too.

"Fine, whatever." Naruto grumbled angrily before he stalked off.

Sighing, Tsunade dismissed them and got back to her paper work. (a/n: … That's a strange nick-name for sake and naps…But I'll go with it)

-------------------------- Out side the office-------------------

Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do about Naruto. He knew that he had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. He wanted Naruto to be friends with him again, or at least to talk to him, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon, that is of course, unless he does something to get the blond ninja to forgive him.

Starting to formulate a plan, the raven haired teen began to walk down the hall away from Tsunade's office, only to be stopped almost instantly by Sakura.

"Sasuke, wait," she said, wanting to talk with him before he ran off to sulk.

Sakura wasn't dumb, the moment she had seen the look on his face in Tsunade's office she had figured out something she had never considered even a possibility about Sasuke. She wondered why she had never seen it before, it was completely obvious. Sasuke was in love with Naruto_! 'I can't believe I never saw it before, and I thought that Sasuke was just ignoring me, if I would have known that he was gay, I wouldn't have tried for him for so long…' _she thought.

"Hn?" He asked in his patented Uchiha way. _'And why the hell is she smiling like that?_' he mentally added seeing the huge and rather scary grin that had appeared on the girls face. _'What's gotten her so happy… it's almost as if--' _Sasuke froze in shock as he realized why she was smiling. _'_Shit!_ She knows!'_

"I just wanted to know what you were going to do about Naruto," she said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about," he asked, deciding that playing stupid would be his best bet, after all, it worked for Naruto.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking that it would be really bad for missions if Naruto was still mad at you, I thought that you might want to get him to at least forgive you a little. After all, it would _help with things_, don't you think," she asked while peering at him closely as though she could read his mind.

"I'm not going to bother going after his forgiveness, if he wants to be angry with me, then fine. It's not like it bothers me anyways," he said, lying as best he could.

"Sure it doesn't. Anyways, I just thought that you should know, that if you need any help, I'm right here," and with that, she turned around and walked down the hall leaving the young man in silence, only stopping once to say, "And don't worry, I think Naruto fantasizes about you too." Then, she was gone.

Sasuke stared after his friend, not knowing what to say or do. He couldn't believe what she had just said. On one hand, it made him feel better, on the other hand, she had said 'fantasizes' and not 'love'. Then there was also the problem where he knew that it was very unlikely that she was right, and that his luck hadn't been with him for a long time.

Deciding that he should go home and think about the conversation, as well as what he was going to do about Naruto, Sasuke turned and left.

------------------- At Ichiraku's --------------------

Naruto sat at his favorite ramen stand, trying to shovel as much food into his mouth as he could in order to calm down. He really didn't want to be on a team with Sasuke. _'I'm an ANBU member, if I join a team with Sasuke, then it's going to be a _huge_ fucking demotion.'_ On his way to Ichiraku's, he had realized that not only would being on a team with Sasuke mean to have to deal with the raven haired man, and that his mission ranks would go down, but it also meant that he would no longer be acting as an ANBU member. _'I worked so fucking hard for this, and now she's practically demoting me!'_ He thought angrily, while ordering more food.

"Hey, Naruto! Why don't you slow down, you're going to make yourself sick eating like that." Came a voice from behind the blond.

Naruto turned around to see who was talking to him. Swallowing his food he said, "Oh, hey Kiba, what's up? And where's Akamaru?"

"He's with my mom right now, she thinks he might be coming down with a cold and wont let me take him outside," he explained, sounding slightly annoyed. Naruto wasn't that surprised to hear the annoyance in his friends voice, after all, Kiba was never really seen without his furry friend.

"Oh, hope he's okay. Hinata might be okay with him being sick for a while though, the fact that he keeps marking her as your territory is probably getting on her nerves." Naruto replied jokingly. Kiba laughed at the comment. It was a well known fact that he had feelings for his hesitant teammate, and it was also a well known fact that his little furry friend had a habit of telling people that she belonged to his master, using some of the worst methods to do so.

"Then again, she might bring some of her home made pathogens to help make him better." Naruto said, getting a rather mysterious little grin on his face. "You know, if you're lucky, she might try to cheer you up too, while she's at it," he added, winking as he gave Kiba the thumbs up.

"Shut up, ain't like there's even a woman out there dumb enough to want to be 'alone' with you!" Kiba replied in mock annoyance. Over the past few years they had gotten close, whenever Kiba needed advice, he'd go to Naruto, and Naruto would go to him whenever he needed help too.

"Yeah, well, what would be the point? I'd be to busy looking at her brother's ass to notice."

"Yeah, that still gives me the creeps." Kiba said, he cared about Naruto like a brother, and his mom had started to care for him like a son too, she had even gone as far as adopting him. Shortly after that, they had found that the family dogs weren't too fond of him, which Kiba later learned was because Naruto had the Kyuubi in him, and the dogs weren't to fond of foxes, or demons for that matter. He really did care about him, but the being gay thing just gave him the creeps. "Anyways, what's got you upset?"

"I'm not upset, what makes you think that?" Naruto said quickly, already knowing it would be futile to lie, he had been living with the man for quite some time.

"Well, first off, you always shovel your food faster then normal when your upset, which is saying something considering that most people never even see the food on your plate before it vanishes into that garbage disposal you call a mouth; secondly, you happen to have just eaten the clams with the shells still on them," he said, pointing to the ramen bowl that should have had the clam shells in it still, but seemed to be devoid of any.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to talk about it right now, but he knew that Kiba would drag it out of him, one way or another, and he didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

"Tsunade baa-chan just basically demoted me and put teem seven back together. Now I have to deal with Sasuke on a regular bases," he told Kiba, while looking at his empty bowl. He really didn't want to be on a team with Sasuke. If he was, then he might start to get close to the bastard again, and he didn't think he could handle that. If he started to fall for the raven haired man again, it would only be asking to be hurt one more time, and if that happened, it might just kill him.

Kiba sighed, they had had this conversation before, and it never ended well, but he always hoped that it might just turn out differently. "Maybe it won't be so bad, he did come back on his own, didn't he? Maybe he's changed since he left, he might even be a little nicer than before…"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he didn't think that it was even possible for Uchiha Sasuke to ever be nice. The man always seemed to act so superior when they were younger, and he didn't think that it would change after a few years with Orochimaru, and then there was also the fact that he used to spend most of his time putting people down. No, there was no way the raven haired man could ever be anything but mean.

"I think we're talking about two different people here. This is Sasuke we're talking about. You remember him right? Dark hair, pale skin, and an evil, superior look on his face? I seriously doubt that he can be anything but mean to people," he replied.

"Yeah, but you never know, he might have changed, and if he hasn't…" he said, getting a smirk on his face that might have made the very Uchiha they were talking about proud. "Then I'm sure some random blond man might be able to get him to change, after all, a little ass can do wanders for a guy's mood," he said, laughing while trying unsuccessfully to dodge a swing aimed at his head by Naruto.

"You had better not be talking about me, Kiba," said a rather quiet, feminine voice from behind them.

Kiba froze, he was slightly horrified to here that voice right after he had made a comment like that. He didn't know whether to run for the hills, or to just start begging for forgiveness.

While Hinata hadn't changed in appearances that much over the years, she had changed in personality. Her personality had changed enough that her fury rivaled even that of Sakura when she was angry, this time however, she didn't seem to be all that angry at all.

"Hey. Hun. Um… Hi…" he said, hoping she wasn't gong to bop him over the head for what she had heard.

"Hi. From what I heard, I take it you were talking about Sasuke-kun," she asked, looking from her boyfriend to Naruto, and back again.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked. He didn't see how she could make a connection like that. It just didn't strike him as something that someone would think he was talking about when they heard a conversation with him in it like the one she had just heard.

"Yeah, what makes you think we were talking about him?" Kiba asked, giving his girlfriend a look that said, while he was talking about Sasuke for Naruto, he was thinking about nothing but her… and maybe something else… but that involved her too.

"Well, I can't really think of anyone that Naruto would be talking about when it came to something like that. Everyone knows that he wants Sasuke, even if he is still mad at him."

"No, I don't!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't believe that she had just said that. While it was true that he wanted Sasuke, the thought that other people knew too wasn't something that he thought he could stand. "I don't want him," he added flatly.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that you do! Everyone can see it, and we all know that's why you are so mad at him! We know that you were really hurt when he left, and that you felt like he was abandoning you, and maybe he was, but you can't pretend that you don't still love him, if you do, you're just going to hurt yourself even more in the end. You should really give him a chance, I'm sure he must love you too, I can't think of another reason why he would say your name before he passed out!" Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that.

Kiba slapped himself in the face. He had heard about what Sasuke had said that day, and he, like Hinata, had promised that they wouldn't say anything, the few people who knew, had all decided that it was Sasuke's right to tell Naruto that, if he wanted to.

"What did you say?" Naruto said, shock and suspicion flowing over him.

Hinata looked down to the floor. She really didn't know what she was supposed to say. She knew that she had to answer, but at the same time she had promised her cousin that she wouldn't say anything. Sighing, she decided that it was no use to try and hide it.

"I said that Sasuke-kun called out your name before he passed out when he first arrived back at the village gate." She whispered.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sasuke would never do something like that, not in a million years, and another thing was also annoying him, why didn't Kiba tell him this when he clearly already knew about it?

"You knew?" Naruto asked his adopted brother angrily.

"Yeah, I knew." Kiba said, having the grace to look embarrassed.

"How? And why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked glairing at both of them and waiting for an answer. He really couldn't believe that they hadn't told him about any of this, it just didn't make any sense to him. They were supposed to be friends, so why hadn't they told him about it before?

Kiba and Hinata sighed in unison. The both looked at each other before starting to tell Naruto just how they had found out.

**----------------------- Start Flash Back ------------------------**

**Neji gasped as he saw Sasuke running up to the village. His first reaction was to send a message to the Hokage about an attack, but when he saw that Sasuke looked weak, he froze. After a moment he saw how he was running, and saw the desperation in his eyes, and most importantly he saw Kakashi knock the shit out of one of Orochimaru's men that were clearly chasing Sasuke. The only reason why some of Orochimaru's men would be chasing Sasuke is that he had finally come back to Konoha, and left that snaky bastard behind. In other words, he was finally home, and when a certain pink haired girl and a certain blond heard this…**

**His thoughts trailed off as he saw the boy fall to the ground. **

**"Naruto..." was all the boy said, and was all he needed to say. It said enough, the guard was right. He was back. **

**After a moment, the guard realized that he needed to act fast. So taking a deep breath, he quickly gave his orders to the guard next to him, "Go to the Hokage and tell her about Sasuke, that he's back, and tell her that Orochimaru's men are chasing him, also that Kakashi needs some backup," while he ran over to where the young Uchiha was lying. **

**The other guard didn't seem to hear him, because he just stood there and stared at the boy on the ground, when he noticed this he couldn't help but lose his temper. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!! I SAID GOOO!!!" He yelled, picking up Sasuke, and headed toward the hospital. **

**As he went to the hospital with Uchiha Sasuke in his arms, he couldn't help but worry about the other guard. The other guard was a Chunin and had been for a really long time due to the fact that he tended to freeze up in situations like these. The man was almost completely useless and he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing by sending said man to inform the Hokage of the situation, but he hadn't much choice.**

**Deciding to worry about his decision later, Neji jumped down from the roof that he had just been running across and landed right in front of Konoha Hospital. After straitening a little he headed for the doors as fast as he could and flung them open to reveal an almost deserted front room. Running down one of the halls when he didn't see anyone, he headed for the closest person he knew was in the hospital.**

"**Shizune!" He yelled, as he bust right into her office with out knocking. "Quick!"**

"**What? What's wrong?" She asked, standing up and striding over to where he stood just inside the door. After a few seconds though, she recognized the man in Neji's arms. "OH MY GOD! Is that Sasuke? What happened?!" She exclaimed the moment she saw Sasuke.**

"**Yeah, I don't know what happened. One minute I was at the gate on guard duty, the next moment I see him collapse right in front of the gate," he said, looking at her.**

"**Take him to the room down the hall, I'll bring Sakura to help heal him." She stated before she turned and ran down the hall. Had it been anyone else, she would have asked if Tsunade had been informed of the situation yet, but she knew him well enough to know that he would have already thought of that.**

**Nodding in the direction that she went, Neji turned and headed down toward the room she had ordered him to put Sasuke in. After making sure that the young man was okay, he turned and left for the Hokage's office. He really needed to speak with Tsunade and to make sure that she knew of the situation. **

**On his way to the building in question however, he ran right into the woman herself.**

"**Hokage-sama!"**

"**Neji, I don't have time to talk, there's an emergency at the south gate!" She said running right passed him.**

"**I know, that's what I wanted to tell you about," he said, running next to her trying to keep up, sometimes it just amazed him how a woman so old could be so much faster than him.**

"**It's all under control, please, go inform Kiba of the situation, he'll know what to do about Naruto when he gets here, That's going to be more of a problem then some of Orochimaru's goons," and with that, she was gone. **

**Growling in annoyance, Neji quickly turned and headed for the Inuzuka residence. When he got there though, he didn't just find Kiba, but also Hinata. They seemed to have been just making out on the couch because when they answered the door they were both very flushed. **

**After a few minutes, in which Neji spent most of the time trying to calm Kiba down about interrupting their "alone time," he had finally managed to get the dog fighter to calm down long enough to listen to what he had to say. When he was done, no one said anything for a few moments, Kiba was the first one to break the silence.**

"**He called out Naruto's name?"**

"**Yeah." **

**Silence filled the room once more as they all tried to think of something to say. The fact that Sasuke came back on his own was hard enough to take in, but the fact that he had called out Naruto's name before he passed out just seemed to make it even harder. This time, it was Hinata who spoke first.**

"**I don't think we should tell Naruto-kun about what Sasuke-kun said," she said, looking at both of them to see if they had the same thoughts going through their heads.**

"**Why not?" Kiba asked.**

"**I think I know why, and I have to say that I agree." Neji said nodding to his cousin.**

**Kiba looked between them, sometimes he just hated the way that all Hyuugas seemed to know exactly what the other members of the house were thinking, and this just happened to be one of those times.**

"**I don't know if you guy's have noticed, but I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated, not managing to hide the annoyance in his voice.**

"**We're saying that it's Sasuke-kun's choice to tell Naruto if he wants. The fact that Naruto-kun was the one he called out for, and not someone else, just shows how much he cares for him. He should have the right to tell Naruto-kun that himself." Hinata said knowing that they were right to assume that Sasuke wouldn't want someone else to go and start talking about his feelings.**

**After a little bit more discussion, they had all agreed that they would tell Naruto about what had happened, because it was, after all, Sasuke's choice, not theirs.**

**------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------ **

Naruto sat in silence after the two had finished telling him what had happened. He didn't know what to think. He really hadn't expected something like what he had just heard. Looking at the two in front of him, he quietly told them that he needed to go think about what he had just heard. After paying for his meal, he left to go find somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Okay, as I said, this chapter was a LOT longer, and sorry about not updating sooner, I had to deal with school and work, hope you can find it in your cold-- I mean, kind hearts to forgive me!

Okay, now, I have two questions to ask you guys,

1. Should we hear more from the assassin guy from chapter four or Orochimaru? Or should we just put off those problems for another chapter or two?

2. Should Sasuke and Naruto finally put their differences behind them in the next chapter or should we wait a few more?

Remember, majority rules, and if you don't vote then you don't have the right to whine about it.

Itachi: The fact that people read this crap should be enough, why make them vote on something stupid?

NaWa: …Kisame

Itachi: (passes out from Super nose bleed number two)

NaWa: That works every time :

By the way, i think you all should Huggles my new beta, Dreams of Silence, if it wasn't for DOS, you wouldn't have a chapter 5 yet, so yeah, Hughles all around!


	6. Enter Shinimegami

Understand Me - Chapter 6: Enter Shinimegami

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!! (and for heavens sake, what is with that damn cat???)

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planing, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

A/N: i am not crazy, i just like padded rooms. e.e

------------------------ My Little Chit Chat ----------------------------

Nawa: Well, i decided to ignore the summery, after all, if your on chapter 6, then you probably know it by now.

Itachi: ...

NaWa: now what are you bitchin about?

Itachi: i am not a weasel.

Nawa: ...

Itachi: ...

Nawa: what are you talkin about?

Itachi: my name, i want it changed, i am not a FRIGIN WEASLE!

Nawa: role eyes no, but you can just get over it, they name stays.

Itachi: BUT I'M NOT A WEASLE!

NaWa: and i didn't invent your character, someone very talented did. and besides, i can't change it, people know you and your name.

Itachi: shoningun activates GRRRR! I'M NOT A FREAKIN WEASLE!

NaWa: -nocks Itachi out-, all better... evil grin hm... let's see if i can't find a serten bi-petal shark man and see if he want's to make Itachi babies. MUAHAHAHAHA, anyways, on with the story. (oh, and say hi to Shinimegamisan, my new beta)

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room thinking about what he had heard the day before. He couldn't believe that the bastard had said HIS name, it just wasn't right. Of all the names he could have said, he had to say naruto's. But why? why had he said his name?

"Stupid Sasuke, saying my name like that." he said to himself as he went over what had been told to him the day before by Kiba and co.

It had taken him a full 6 hours to finally comprehend what he had been told, and even then it was hard for him to grasp. The fact that Sasuke called out for HIM of all people, made him feel both angry, which was normal, and oddly enough, happy. He was angry for the usual reasons, and that was just normal. That part didn't bother him at all, what DID bother him was the fact that he had a strange and all to familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach that was caused by the information. Or rather it was caused by the fact that Sasuke had called out his name... But that was the same thing... Right?

As much as he hated to admit it, the fact that the raven haired man had called for him when he was in trouble made Naruto feel slightly happy, a happiness that he quickly tried to squashed because he really didn't want to even think about the fact that Sasuke MIGHT even care for him. It would just open up some really painful old wounds that he really didn't think he could deal with. It was just to painful, and adding things like this to it might just get him even more hurt in the end.

Sighing deeply, Naruto decided that it was time for him to take a walk, even if it was pouring cats and dogs. or at least one weird looking black cat, one that he had seen just a few minutes ago fall from someplace above his window.

'What is with the crazy weather anyways?' he thought to himself. It had never before rained so much in Konoha, it was strange to think that it would do so now, when things were already getting weird. I mean, why would it rain so much and why would Sasuke come back, all around the same time? It just seemed a little to much like someone was trying to tell him something.

_'This is not normal, not for Konoha at least.'_ He thought, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. 'Maybe I should pay a visit to old boba, she might know what's going on.' and with that thought, he stepped out into the drizzling rain outside and onto the streets headed straight to Tsunade-sama's place.

--------------------------somewhere close to everywhere-----------------------

"No my lord, he hasn't yet learned of the lost one." The young massager replied. He had traveled so far to get here, and he knew he would soon have to travel that same distance back.

"Good, maybe we still have time to fix my sisters foolish mistake. I will not have the worlds fall because of her ignorance!" she bellowed. "And for THE LAST TIME, DO NOT CALL ME LORD!" she said. This was starting to get annoying. The stupid massager had been calling her "lord" since she met him and it was pissing her off. She was a woman, NOT a man.

"Sorry my Lor- I mean your grace." he said hastily, hoping it would calm her to some extent. It did not.

"Now get out, I have planning to do and I will not have you around to muck it all up. This needs to go perfectly if this is going to work and your track record is less then descent." she said, making sure to put a stress on the phrase.

"Yes your grace, I'll leave at once." and with that the poor sole fled in terror. It was never a smart thing to stand around when death was angry, even if she was cute.

"AND I AM NOT CUTE!" she bellowed loud enough for him to hear her.

"Shit, she can read thoughts?" he screamed, knowing that he should have moved a bit faster. But it was to late, and the torture that followed was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced in his life.

Or rather his after life.

----------------------Back in Tsunade's Office-----------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?!" Naruto bellowed.

He was now fully pissed off, it was one thing to say no to a pointless mission, it was another thing to say no to one that might actually be a good idea, especially when it was HIS good idea.

About 15 minutes ago he had arrived at Tsunade's office and had told her that he felt that there was something abnormal about the storms that they had been having lately. She agreed, and then when he asked if he could go se old boba, she said no.

"I mean, that you are not aloud to go. END OF DISCUSION!" she said, slamming her fist on the table and making it explode into a million little pieces.

"Why not?" he asked, knowing that whatever the reason, he wasn't going to be too happy with it.

"YOU KNOW WHY! You're in a team again Naruto! This means that you cannot go out and do missions on your own. Sakura and Sasuke need to both get some combat training in before the next exam. NONE OF YOU actually PASSED the chuunin exam, you simply got promoted because of your other accomplishments, and since passing them are the only way that Sasuke is going to get a portion, you all are being put back into the geinin rank, this means you MUST go as a team and with a sensei." she said. Too pissed off to care if she sounded as though she was screaming something, even if it was the truth. But she didn't want him to know that, it might make things worse then they already were. "So the answer is no, not unless you are willing to take Sasuke, Sakura and a sensei with you." she added with a smirk.

Naruto couldn't believe this, it was just not possible. Why would the old evil bat be so mean to him for something like this? All he wanted was to go see the old telajitsu using woman on the other side of town... and maybe her grandson too... "Why should I take HIM?! She doesn't know him! They're not going to be happy with me bringing a stranger with me! And you know that!" he yelled.

"Take it or leave it, those are my rules." the old sanin replied simply.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, trying to think of what to do, if he could do anything at all. He really wanted to visit her, for more then one reason. Sighing, he knew that she would not let him go unless he said yes. "Fine, make sure they're ready by 7 tomorrow morning." Naruto said, storming out of the room. He had to come up with a plan, he couldn't let them know. He had to find a way to both take them with him, and to keep them from finding out one of his closest kept secrets. Naruto didn't think he could stand the looks that they would give him. 'They can never know' he thought, finally coming up with a plan.

Sakura and Kakashi had met him before, but they didn't know just WHAT he meant to Naruto

----------------------the next morning at around 6 am-----------------------

Naruto was already on his way to the south gate. He really didn't want the others to go with him on the trip, and he was going to do everything that he could to make sure that they didn't. and in this case everything that he could wasn't very much, and was rather dumb at that. what was his plan you might ask? easy, his plan was quit simply to pretend that his watch was broke.

He knew it was stupid to even think that he could just say that his watch was off and that it said seven, but it was the only thing he could try. Knowing that they would already be aware of what he would try and that they might already be waiting for him, but he still had to try. There was just to much risk with taking the others along with him. But even though he was hoping for this more then anything else in the world, he knew that they would be there and that they would still go along with him.

Sure enough, he was right, they were already there waiting for him when he arrived.

"Nice try dobe, lets go." Sasuke said, turning and heading out of the village, knowing that the others would follow shortly after.

Kakashi rolled hi eyes at Naruto and made his way after Sasuke. It was really starting to get annoying. Kakashi could tell from Naruto's actions of the past few days, it was easy to see that Naruto was really in need of some growing up. And now with Sasuke back, it would have to happen very soon. 

Looking between Naruto and the other two, Sakura couldn't help but think that this was either going to be a romantic get away for Naruto and Sasuke, or a trip of horrors for her and Kakashi. she couldn't decide which.

Sighing deeply, she quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him off after the others.

And with that, the hole group headed out for the oracles place, not knowing that they were being followed by a black cat. (a/n: yes. it's a BLACK cat, this isn't the same cat as before.)

-------------------------------------------

NaWa: Sorry, but no Itachi this time, Kisame is currently keeping him occupied. -can hear strange noises- and i think he's liking it. anyways, i hope that you liked this chapter, sorry that it's short, and sorry that it took so long, i just couldn't get it out. Anyways, tell me what you think.

i might force my beta to chat next time to. . so anyways, i hoped you injoyed everything, until next time!

(ps: please review, it's really helpful to know what you guys think i should do to make this fic better)


	7. They All Seem To Know

chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot and the ooc's, so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways.

Nawa: I'M STILL ALIVE! I'm here! Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, or rather these chapters (including the last one) i've just been a little lassy

Shini: It's ok I guess... I'm just glad that people haven't been fussing at me! The pressure I CAN"T TAKE THE PRESSURE!!! -garbs Gaara and starts rocking back and forth-

Gaara: Kindly unhand me person... wait who are you?

Itachi: -looks at shini and gaara- ... . gaara in shini's lap... that's... o.0 I thought gaara was with lee?

Nawa: maybe, i still haven't desided yet... but let's let shini have her way with him for now, shell we?

Shini: You never should have been with lee anyways...eyebrows too big! I'll take care of you. Sexy Sandy man!! Oh and to answer your question I'm Nawa's new beta.

Nawa: -smiles- well, fine, i might let Gaara be with someone else or an oc, ANYWAYS, on with the chapter while Gaara gets shini-handaled HERE WE GO!

Shini: YAY!!!! Enjoy, Nawa writes very well!! Right Ga-chan? Gaara noddes

Nawa: one more thing… KISAME! -Itachi passes out from nose bleed- I love doing that.

Shini: -points and laughs-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the gang continued to walk in silence for sometime. It had been 4 hours already since they had set for Boba's house, and each and every hour that past made Naruto more and more afraid of what would happen when they reached there destination. It was almost as if a huge ball of dread was growing in his stomach at an alarming rate. He really didn't know what he was going to do.

Harry sighed, the group would find out one way or another, but it wasn't going to be easy for them to understand, they would be angry, he knew they would. It was the one thing he could say he was sure of. If he could just get them to turn around and leave it would make everything so much easer, but he knew that he would have no such luck. They would go, and then they would hate him.

They all knew of the boy, and all of them had met him, but no one knew who he was. And as soon as they did, things would change, it would cause so many problems. All of them would want an explanation, and he wasn't sure he could really explain it to them.

With this knowledge, Naruto felt himself coming close to tears. He tried to force them back so that no one would notice, but he was unable to keep a certain pink haired girl that seemed to know everything that happened to anyone from noticing.

"Naruto, what's up?" she asked, worried about her friend and hoping that what ever it was would be fixable, because she knew he always kept things bottled up, and one more bottled up thing inside him would be bad. There was only so much that a person could take and she knew that Naruto was most definitely nearing his saturation point. He was definitely able to take more then most people, but he was human, sort of at least.

"Wha? Oh, nothing, I'm alright." he lied, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to fool her.

"Don't lie, you know I can always tell when something is wrong, it's a doctor thing, so spill."

Sighing, Naruto took a deep breath; he decided that she could know at least part of it. "I'm worried about how Sasuke is going to react when he meats Kui." he said, hoping that since it was only a half lie that it might work on her. To his great and utter relief, it did.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure Kakashi sensei and I can take care of that. Don't worry about it." she said, smiling at him as though that solved that problem.

'Thank god, I thought she might see right through that.' he thought. 'maybe I'm better at lying then I thought.'

"Now, what about yours and Sasuke's relationship?" or maybe not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Um-hum. Sure-right, anyways, if you feel like talking about it you know where to find me, oh, and don't worry, I wont tell him about Kyuubi." she said with a smirk on her face, making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "Oh please, did you really think I wouldn't figure out about Kui? Please, you should give me more credit then that." she said while walking off.

'How the hell does she do that?' he thought. Then it hit him, 'she knows? And she's ok with it? She doesn't hate me?' with that small realization, Naruto became quit a bit happier. Now the only problem would be Kakashi sensei and Sasuke.

They continued on in silence again for several more hours. After about 6 hours they decided it was time to set up camp, and as soon as they did, Sakura decided that she should pull Kakashi aside and have a chat with him about Kui, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei? Can I have a word with you?" she said, walking over to him as he attempted to read his god-forsaken book. 'He's gay, how can he still read stuff like that? Men.' she thought, only slightly annoyed.

Kakashi gave her a quizzical look before deciding that it must have something to do with the two nin that were currently giving each other the silent treatment.

"Sure, be right with you." he said, standing up and walking toward her.

They walked into the forest and waited until they were a good distance away from the campsite before deciding it was safe enough to talk.

"So what's up?" asked Kakashi, betting he knew the subject at the very least.

"I was talking to Naruto earlier and he's kind of worried about Sasuke meeting Kui. So I was thinking that maybe we should try and tell Sasuke about him and get him to like the idea of meeting him, so that he doesn't flip out when he meets him."

"And why would he flip out when he meets him?" he asked raising the eyebrow of the only visible part of his face. "Because of what he is?" he asked, and though his face was mostly covered, Sakura could just see the smirk on his face.

Sakura froze in shock, "how?"

"Please, you didn't think that you were the only one that was able to figure it out, a council member went out there to ask for Boba's advice, and when he got there he found the Kui, he was planning on attacking him, but Boba got him to listen to Kui's story, and after that he went back to the council and to the Hokage and told them of what he had heard, it took him a while, but he managed to convince them that Kui's story was all true." he said, all the while trying not to laugh at Sakura's imitation of a giant fish, with her mouth opening and closing.

"So they know?"

"Yep, and they even managed to give him a chance, much like they did the other one."

"Other one? What other one?" she asked confused at this, she had never even heard of someone being forgiven like this, let alone it being done to two different people.

"Oh, never mind that." he said. "I think we should get back and start on getting Sasuke to like the idea of meeting Kui."

"Yeah… ok" she replied weekly. She was too shocked to really say anything else. It was strange and unbelievable. Firstly, it was strange that they had virtually pardoned Kui; secondly, they had apparently pardoned someone else. Someone who apparently had a rap that could be considered as bad as Kui's, which was strange in itself because no one could have as bad a rap as Kui…. Could they?

Walking back into the campsite, both ninja's stopped at the sight that met them. It seemed that, while they were gone, Sasuke had apparently tried to help Naruto put his tent up, and Naruto hadn't liked that. Of course, the too ninja's that just walked out of the forest didn't know that yet, all they knew was that a pissed off Sasuke and a pissed off Naruto was a bad combination, because the two were currently trying to blow the other into teeny-tiny pieces.

"Great, I'll get the idiot, you get raven head" Sakura said, thinking that they should probably break the two up before they do any real damage. 'Wow, this brings back memories, I just hope the two don't need medical help afterwards this time' she thought as they stepped forward and into the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same time, different place - at the Unknown-inn (hehehe)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn that snake-riding-forked-tongue-lying-body-snatching-bastard! I swear I'm going to kill him, GR!' he thought savagely as he through things around the room he had rented. It had been sometime since Orochimaru had sent his little cross dresser to humiliate him and he hadn't forgot it at all. While he HAD taken the job, he also had sworn that he would kill Orochi the moment he got his hand on him. He had broken the man-code on to many occasions, and the latest one was the last straw. You just don't send a straight man a guy who looks like a total babe. If you did, then it could get you killed.

Jin, the said cross dressers name, was a pain in the ass just like the bastard, and if old Ruck had anything to do with it, that freak was going to get it too. The asshole had fucking laughed at him. LAUGHED! It was just not something a guy could let go. 'when I get my hands on him I'm going to use that fucking tongue of his to strangle him with, just rip it out of his mouth and rap it around that damn throat of his and pull it tight! 'Yeah, that's good, that's real good.' he thought savagely.

"DUCE! GET IN HERE!" he suddenly yelled, thinking that he would just send one of Orochi's little spies to take care of the job. He really didn't want to go off and look for some little boy that managed to one up the old snakehead by burning down his house. He would just let one of Orochi's little spies do the job. 'He wants to send his people to spy on me? We'll see about that.' he thought angrily.

"Yes boss" Said a man standing in the doorway. Duce wasn't a bad looking fellow; he was 6' 2" and built like a wait lifter. Most people would look at him and think he was just muscle, but would be shocked to find that there was actually a brain locked up in that head of his.

Looking up from his current rampage, Ruck saw Duce standing in the doorway waiting for his orders. "I want you to head out and find this Uchiha brat that has old snake head's panties in such a twist, then I want you to kill him and bring his head back on a silver plate. GOT IT?!" he said, making it quit clear that if he should fail, he wouldn't get a second chance at anything.

Nodding his head, Duce quickly turned and left the Leggers-inn. (A/N:… gee, I wander what kind of establishment this is with a name like that…. roles eyes)

Sighing, Ruck decided that he what he needed right now more then anything was one of the babes that worked at the inn. Getting up. He headed over to the call button and punched in the numbers of the particular girl he wanted, and after a few minutes, he heard the door to his room sliding open and then closing shortly afterwards. Turning around to get a good look at the naked woman standing in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk. 'This night's starting to look better already.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shini: Wow!!! So much drama!!!! I'm glad I get to read this as soon as it's written.

Gaara: Ok the hug was nice but you can let me go now. -trying to wiggle free-

Shini: Oh, well ok -smirks-

Gaara: WHAT IS THIS THING!!!! -glares-

Shini: A leash, I don't want you to run away!! If you promise to be good I'll take it off. I like having you around. -happyhappy-

NaWa: . a leash? ... o.o OOOOOOOOK, now... um... itashi?

Itachi: ... gaara is on a leash... HAHAHAH! CAN YOU SAY WIPED?

NaWa:... shini's going to kill you for that... and i don't think i'm going to stop her... oh, and... KISAME! -Itachi passed out from nose bleed- how many times have i done that now? -(-.-)-

R&R people.


	8. A Chain Of Memories

Understand me Chapter 8 - And So It Starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

Itachi: snickers ahh... look at the little eyeliner boy being pampered points and laughs at gaara

NaWa: moves out of firing zone ... u ARE crazy arn't you? you do know that Shini is going to kill you now don't you?

Itachi: blink blink what could that pipsqueck do to me?

Nawa: moves ferther out of fireing zone

shini: wispers something to Gaara who smirks and noddes HEY WEASLE BOY!

Itachi??

Gaara: I would recommend you halt your derisive comments imediatly. Or I shall have to reduce you to a pile of mush. There is nothing wrong with being adored.

shini: Besides weasl-chan what are YOU doing here? rubbs Gaara's sholders and smile really big

Weasle-chan: what did you say? why i ouda! ... why does my name spot say weasle-chan... looks at Nawa HEY! who's side are you one anyways?!

Nawa: looks to inocent to be true who me? what did i do?

Weasle-chan: GRR! STOP TYPING MY NAME AS WEASLE-CHAN!

shini: thats what you get W-E-A-S-L-E-chan for being such an evil meany butt! Gaara noddes head and hides smirk Besides my unriquited love for Gaara has nothing to do with you and he happens to enjoy bondage anyway! sticks out tounge

Nawa: looks at shini that was more information then i needed, though it does give me an idea for later chapters... evil grin anyways, i worked really hard on this chapter and made it quit a bit longer then most, so.. hope you enjoy!

Weasle-cha- i mean Itachi: ... yeah... nice save on my name... it's still there... you do know there is a BACKSPACE, right?

Shini: why should he fix it what have you ever done for or maybe to him to warrent something like that???perverted smile YOur name means weasle anyway, snot my falt!! I didn't create this and niether did NaWa!! DEAL WITH IT. Hope you all enjoy this long chapterbig smile Come on Gaa-kun how bout a nice long - is cut off by Gaara dragging her away

Nawa:... OK, enjoy the chapter

A chain of memories.

Sasuke sat in silence, both concentrating on his task, and getting half lost in his thoughts about the way things were going in his life. Well, sort of, what he was really thinking about was how he was going to kill who ever the hell Kui was.

Over the last few days, Sakura and Kakashi had talked endlessly about the unknown man, well, about him and how Naruto is always hanging around him and talking to/about him, and just about anything else to do with the two of them. It didn't take someone to be a genius for them to figure out that Naruto and Kui weren't just friends, and that thought made his blood run hot.

It had all started just the day before when Sakura and Kakashi had walked off into the forest. Once the saw the fight that had quickly stepped in, and asked what exactly had happened

------------------start flash back-------------------

Sasuke had been watching Naruto try fruitlessly to put his tent up for the past few minutes. Part of him wanted him to get up and go over and help him, another part said it was a bad idea and that he would regret it later if he did, and a third part of him told the other two parts to shut the hell up and enjoy the view of Naruto bending over. That part, of course, won for the next few minutes as the other two chibi-Sasuke's in his head quieted to watch the show. Several minutes later and the chibi-Sasuke's that wanted to help Naruto managed to convince the other two to do just that.

Sighing, Sasuke got up and headed over to his blond haired friend intending on helping him with the tent. That however, did not go so well.

"hay dobe, need help?" he said, smirking at the blond who seemed to have stilled at his voice.

The young blond ninja slowly turned his head to look up at the raven haired male standing above him.

"And what would I need YOUR help for?" he asked with a high amount of annoyance in his voice. 'What the hell do you want now bastard?' he added mentally. Most people would have run away screaming if Naruto would have given them the look that was currently plastered onto his dark features. That look always warned of a very painful death. Sadly, Sasuke seemed oblivious to this fact and continued to attempt to help the young blond man that stood, or rather sat, before him.

"Well, first of all, you need to move that poll over there and connect it with that one." he started to say, before he decided to simply show the blond. "Here, Let me show you" he said, before proceeding to do just that. He gently moved Naruto aside and started to put the tent together, not realizing that Naruto didn't see it as "gently moving" and that he also didn't want any help that he could give him.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke would have the audacity to shove him out of the way, nor could he believe that the dark haired man would think that he was too stupid to put together his own tent.

'GRRR, does he think I'm too stupid to do this? And who the hell is he shoving?!' he thought savagely. "I don't need your help!" he said, pissed that the man before him would dare treat him like that (A/N: hm… funny how Naruto seems to simply think that Sasuke is picking on him… B/N: yeah well Naruto has been conditioned to believe that Sasuke has a pension for picking)

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, already almost done with the task that he had set out to do. "Sorry?" he said, slightly confused by Naruto's reaction to his help.

"I said I don't need your fucking help! Now get out of the way and let me do it my self!" he said angrily, shoving Sasuke out of the way and pulling apart everything that Sasuke had just put together.

Sasuke stayed sitting where he had landed after being shoved for several minutes, he couldn't believe that Naruto had shoved him out of the way just for helping. After a few seconds his shock wore off to be replaced by anger.

"What the hell did I do?" Sasuke yelled, now fully pissed off. 'I was just trying to help! Why the hell am I getting yelled out?!' he thought, wishing he had something to throw at the blond (A/n: yeah… lets forget that he has Kunai in his pack shell we?)

"I don't need the help of a bastard like you!" Naruto growled in response.

Sasuke sat shocked for several minutes. 'What did he say?' he thought before it finally dawned on him. 'WHAT?!' he thought, suddenly more furious then before. Sasuke quickly got his feet under him, and before he knew what he had done, he lunged at Naruto and knocked him over. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Naruto was shocked for about a tenth of a second. Anger quickly set in and he shoved Sasuke over, knocking him onto his back. He quickly jumped up and lunged for him throwing all his weight behind his fist, which fully intended to use to hit the pale man in the face with. "You're my problem bastard!" he screamed, just as his fist connected with the tip of Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke was thrown back several feet where he landed on his hands and knees thanks to his training, getting up, he took a fighting stance ready for anything the blond might throw at him. "What the hell did I do?! You're the one being a JERK, DOBE!" he shouted, making sure to stress the words "jerk" and "dobe".

------------------------- end flash back -----------------------

Several minutes later had been when they had come out of the forest. Kakashi had yelled at them for there fight and Sakura made sure that both boys had regretted it by giving them both watch duty for the remaindered of the trip. During her lecture she had dropped Kui's name for the first time, telling Naruto how ashamed he would be of him if he knew and that if he didn't watch it she would tell him the moment they got to Boba's house.

----------------- start flash back -----------------

"How could you two do something so stupid and childish!" she screamed. Sakura was beyond angry; she had come out of the forest where she had had her conversation with Kakashi over Naruto, Sasuke, and Kui, only to find two of the said boys fighting. And the worst part is that they weren't even fighting over anything that really mattered, they were fighting over a stupid tent!

'BOYS! What the hell is wrong with them? Are they all this nuts?' she thought angrily as she continued her rant about how the two ninja's should grow up.

"Sasuke, I thought you changed? Did you say that you wanted to be friends with him again?! Some way to show it fighting with him!" she said, glairing at Sasuke.

Naruto sniggered at this. 'Ha! Serves you right bastard! Shouldn't have picked a fight with me!' he thought while trying to stifle his laughter. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't that successful.

"AND YOU!" Sakura screamed, turning her angry gaze him. "What would Kui say if he knew what you were doing?! He would be ashamed of you that's what! Picking a fight over a stupid tent! If you start one more fight or cause anymore trouble, I swear I'm going to tell him when we see him at Boba's!" she scolded, knowing full well that Naruto wouldn't want for the boy to hear about it.

Naruto hung his head. He felt so ashamed of himself. She was right; he had been trying to fight with Sasuke over something stupid. He had just really not wanted any help from the raven haired man, it was bad enough that he had to put up with him being there while they went to the old oracle's house. 'Stupid Sasuke, why did you have to come?" he thought, knowing even as he did it that it was childish. Sighing, Naruto decided that the best thing to do would be to apologize, even if he didn't really mean it.

"Sorry." he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, lucky for him, he managed it.

Sakura, satisfied with the apology, looked at Sasuke expectantly. She had gotten one of them to apologize, she wasn't about to leave them alone until she got the other to do the same.

Sasuke looked at her, and then looked at the ground, he couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, Uchiha's just aren't supposed to say those words.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, and looking slightly shocked, Sakura turned and walked off to speak once again to Kakashi about Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't believe that the black haired man had actually said those words, she thought that she was actually going to have to drag them out of him before he would say them of his own free will.

'I doubt that Kakashi is going to believe this.' she thought as she approached the silver haired man that she called sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have a word with you?" she asked, knowing that this time they wouldn't have to walk off into the woods to have a private conversation.

Raising his eyebrows and wondering what it could be that would make Sakura need to speak with him again so soon, Kakashi closed his book and looked expectantly at his smartest student. 'Wonder what the brats did this time' he thought before saying "again? What did they do?"

Sakura smiled, she knew he would ask that, it was just a Kakashi thing to do. "Actually, this time it's kind of a good thing, and it gives me an idea." she said smiling.

If the older ninja's eyebrows could have risen anymore, they would have disappeared into his hair. "What happened? Did Naruto admit that there is something better then ramen?" he asked half joking.

"hahaha, no actually, this time it's something Sasuke did, or rather something Sasuke said." she said, while laughing at the thought of Naruto's face should he ever actually be forced to say that something was better then roman.

Eyes going slightly wide, Kakashi looked at Sakura with a slightly annoyed expression. "You know, after many years as a shinobi, I have finally come to realize that our kind almost always need to have information practically dragged out of them. Please don't make me tie you up and send you to watch Gai and Lee's dancing classes. What did Sasuke say?"

Blinking at Kakashi and wondering worriedly if he would really do something so cruel, she decided to answer as simply as possible. "He said that he was sorry."

At this Kakashi simply blinked. "What?"

"I told him and Naruto that they should be ashamed of picking such a stupid thing to fight over, and then he simply said that he was sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure that it wasn't an imposter?"

"what kind of a question is that? Of course I'm sure he wasn't an imposter!" she said sounding annoyed while understanding why he was so shocked.

Kakashi just sat and blinked for a few minutes, it was very unlike an Uchiha to apologize for anything, very strange indeed. "Do you think he might be sick?" he asked, trying to think of the only explanation possible. There was just no way that he could possible say that he was sorry, not Uchiha Sasuke. Not now not ever.

"No, I don't think that he's sick, I think that he might really feel bad because of what they did, and that's what's so strange. But it makes me think that it's not what he did, but who he did it to." she said, getting excited as she finally neared the part where she would be able to tell him her theory.

"huh?" he said stupidly.

"I mean, I think that he likes Naruto, think about it, the first thing he says when he thinks he's going to die is Naruto, he came back for Naruto, he want's to be friends with not me but Naruto, and he keeps trying find out what's been going on with Naruto! Don't you get it? He's in love with Naruto! It makes so much since!" she said, practically jumping as she thought about it. It really was something to be happy about, it wasn't a secret that the blond man had once had feelings for the pale boy.

Kakashi stared at her for a few moments before it hit him. She was right! "Oh hell." he said, blinking to get the shock out of his eyes. "So… what's your plan he said, knowing full well that if Iruka ever found out about this, he would kill him.

------------------ Meanwhile with Naruto ------------------

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before making his own retreat. He felt like being alone, he couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually said that he was sorry. It made him wonder if the pale man had really changed. 'Since when does Sasuke say sorry?' he thought, before lying down in his half erected tent and falling asleep, after all, he did have first watch that night.

------------------ mean while Sasuke ------------------

Sasuke blinked as the others walked off, he had many thoughts going threw his head, many of them were important, but none of them were as important as one thought in particular. 'WHO THE HELL IS KUI?!'

The moment the name left Sakura's mouth, Sasuke had felt a slight pang of jealousy, a jealousy which grew when he glanced up and at Naruto, only to see the blond man blush from guilt and embarrassment. The name obviously meant more to Naruto then just some random word.

---------------- end flash back ---------------------

The next morning, Sasuke was both shocked and pleased when Naruto came to talk to him after his watch shift. (a/n: … that's one short interlude between flash backs b/n: I don't think they care :P)

---------------- start flash back ---------------------

Sasuke looked up as his name was called. He had just woken up a few minutes ago and was busy trying to get ready for the day by packing his stuff up as quickly as passable and to get ready, sadly, he hadn't had time to fix his hair and it currently looked very messy. 'Great Uchiha, I bet you're making quite the morning impression with your hair flying all over the place, what's next? Going to start drooling?' he thought, wishing he could just disappear. 'on second thought, what ever you do, DON'T DROOL!" he added quickly, horrified at the sudden image that popped into his head at the thought of him drooling with messed up hair in front of the man he liked.

"What?" 'Oh, you are such a conversationalist. Stupid stupid stupid!' he silently wished that he had a hard object that he could bang his head on again and again until he knocked himself out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto said as he walked up to the sleep disheveled ninja.

"Sure" he said, wishing he could say something more exciting then just sure. 'Didn't we JUST go over this? More words, show him you have a brain for crying out loud!' he thought to himself, wondering if he was even listening to his own thoughts or just staring at Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." he said.

"What about yesterday? He replied. 'Yep, staring at the eyes' he thought.

"I just wanted to say that I've been doing a lot of thinking since then, and I think we should start over." he said, trying not to sound too stupid, he really had been thinking about it all night. After about 10 minutes of sleep he had woken up and started to think about how Sasuke had actually seemed to change while he was gone and how he now seemed a lot nicer. He had of course been forced to think about the way he used to feel, which made him feel that way again, but he had pushed the feelings aside and attempted to actually consider things before he went running off into something like usual. (a/n: is that even possible? O.0 b/n: sure! Why not? )

"really? You mean it?" Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He had been hoping that Naruto would be willing to set aside the past and start working on being friends again. And, with any luck, they could become something more.

"look, I do mean what I said, but don't expect it to be easy, part of me still want's to hate you for being a bastard, but I also think I should give you a chance. I will try at least, but I might slip up. Ok?"

"Sure!" he said, excitedly. He couldn't believe. He was finally getting a chance. And he wasn't going to blow it, not now, not ever.

---------------- end flash back ---------------------

They had talked for a few minute after that, trying to deal with there problems, after a few minutes, Kakashi and Sakura had called to them to come and eat. This unfortunately for Sasuke had been when they decided to both start there "get Naruto and Sasuke together" plan, and when they started their "Kui adjustment" plan. The first was fine, but the second one was going to annoy him to no end.

After that, Sasuke had to listen to Kakashi and Sakura's ramblings about the unknown man. They all seemed to really like this 'Kui', and that actually hurt more then Sasuke would have ever of guessed, but what was worse was the fact that Naruto seemed to like the guy just as much.

'who the hell is he and how do I kill him?' Sasuke thought angrily, wishing that he could do anything that he could just kill the man and get Naruto to like him in one go without any problems. He knew it wasn't possible, but he could wish, couldn't he? Sighing, Sasuke decided that it was safe enough that he could get some sleep. As he walked back to camp, he couldn't help but feel that one good thing seemed to come out of all of this. Ever since his fight with Naruto, they seemed to be getting along a lot more then they had been, in fact, Naruto seemed to have finally believed that he had indeed changed…

As Sasuke neared the camp site, he became aware of a slight whimpering sound. As he got closer, he realized the sound was coming from Naruto's tent, he quickly picked up his pace.

The moment the tent was within reach, Sasuke threw the opening to the tent open. The moment he had it open he relaxed slightly and moved slowly toward the young blond man. Naruto was simply having a bad dream, a REALLY bad dream from the way it sounded. Sighing he looked down at Naruto, raised his hand, and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the man's face. He couldn't help but think that he was beautiful. Everything from his spiky blond hair right down to his dark whiskered face. It was all beautiful. Every single bit of it, even the little line of hair that led from his navel and down under his sleep gi's was beautiful. 'Man, I got it bad' he thought, smiling down at the blue eyed angel. The blue eyed angel that was staring right back at him.

Sasuke froze in his caressing of Naruto's face. Deciding that the smartest thing would be to make a hasty exit, he quickly stood as much as he could, turned and begun to leave as quickly as possible.

Making his retreat back to his tent, Sasuke was becoming increasingly shocked that he had not just been killed. It just didn't make any sense. Sure Naruto had said that they should start over, they were also still on shaky ground. Why would he allow Sasuke to be that close to him, even touch him, without killing him? It just didn't make any sense at all. 'I thought he still hated me?' he thought, completely perplexed at the way things seemed to be going with Naruto.

Sitting down on his bed, he decided that he should probably go to bed.

------------------ Start Naruto Dream Sequence ------------------

(A/N: skip the dream sequence if don't want to see the SLIGHT lemon, it's not pointless though, but you might be able to go on without it. B/N: NO!!! Read the lemon you know you want too)

'Oh- Sasuke' the feel of Sasuke was enough to make him reach the edge without any help at all, but the raven haired man that was currently making his body feel as though it would explode didn't seem to think that a simple touch was enough.

Sasuke grunted. He rocked back and forth in a rhythmic beat, pushing in and pulling out with all of the strenght he could muster.

-caress-

Even though Sasuke hands were further south, and no where near his face, Naruto could have sworn that he felt a gentle touch on his face near his temple. He didn't know how long he had been feeling it as he hadn't actually been paying attention thanks to Sasuke's skillful movements, he also wasn't sure he felt it just now because he was still to busy relishing in the fact that the raven haired man that he secretly loved so much was above him.

-caress-

'what was that' he thought, now losing track of the sensations in the lower part of his body

-caress-

Now he was absolutely sure that he could feel an invisible form caressing his face.

-caress-

'that touch… it's so gentle…' he thought as the seen around him slowly faded into nothingness.

------------------ End Naruto Dream Sequence ------------------

Naruto blinked slowly. He was sure he could feel a strong hand gently caressing his face. Blinking a little more, his vision started to clear, bringing the form above him into focus.

Looking up at the form that was currently hovering above him caressing his face, Naruto couldn't help but think that he was currently having one of the best dreams of his life.

'this feels so real.' he thought while moving slightly into the caress of the man above him.

Sasuke froze in his caressing of Naruto's face. Deciding that the smartest thing would be to make a hasty exit, he quickly stood as much as he could, turned and begun to leave as quickly as possible.

Staring at the opening of his tent, Naruto felt a slight pang of loss as the man left his tent. 'I'm not sure I like this dream anymore' he thought, trying not to tear up from the feeling that he had just been abandoned. 'Why did he have to go?' he thought sadly.

Sighing, Naruto laid back down onto his pallet and drifted slowly back to sleep, not realizing that it hadn't been a dream at all.

------------------ Several hours later ------------------

The morning dawned bright, and a little too early for Naruto's the liking. Sitting up, he couldn't help but think that something had happened the night before that he should probably remember. Sighing and deciding that it didn't really matter, Naruto got up and begun packing for the day ahead of him.

Finishing his packing Naruto headed for where Sakura and Kakashi were standing close together talking. As he approached he got this horrible feeling that they had been talking about him, this feeling increased when the two ninja's ceased their conversation.

The two in question looked over at him, with eyes that seemed to be a little too innocent. Well, Sakura's eyes were a little too innocent, Kakashi's eyes were a bit too tired looking, more so even then usual.

"What are you guy's talking about" he asked eyeing the two of them and giving them both a look that said quite plainly "I know you're up to something, and I'm not sure I like it."

Looking at him, Sakura decided that playing dumb, while it may not actually convince him, was the best course of action. "We're not talking about anything, now go get Sasuke so we can go." she said, smiling evilly at him now.

Taking one last glance at Kakashi in an attempt to get information out of him, Naruto sighed as he turned and headed for Sasuke's tent.

------------------ Sasuke's point of view ------------------

Sasuke was busy packing his stuff away when Naruto came up to him with an insanely happy look on his face. Looking up at him, he couldn't help but wonder what he could be so happy about this early in the morning, it was only 5:20 after all.

"Hey, Sakura and Kakashi said to hurry up, we need to get moving." Naruto said, sticking his hands in his pockets and smiling down at the raven haired man before him.

'Why is he so happy? And isn't he angry about last night? … Maybe he forgot about it… yeah, that must be it. Though that doesn't explain why he was so happy…' Sasuke thought, trying to figure out what Naruto could possible be happy about. "Sure" he said, wanting to slap himself for once again not having anything spectacular to say.

"ok, hey, need any help?" Naruto asked, with that same insane smile on his face.

Sasuke froze in shock, was Naruto really asking him if he wanted help? Wasn't he the one who had flipped out just a few day ago over Sasuke trying to help him?

Glancing up once again at Naruto, Sasuke said the only and rather inadequate thing that popped into his head. "Sure"

Naruto quickly bent over and began to help Sasuke pack. The two of them worked in silence for several minutes, only talking when Naruto needed to know where something went, and when Sasuke dropped a Kunai on his hand when he absent mindedly picked it up one handed upside down while reaching under it to pick up a rather embarrassing magazine (A/N: OMG! Kakashi junior alert! o.O You don't think that Gaara might be featured in it, do you?… B/N: Naw… not that issue he was in last months)

Naruto didn't seem to notice the magazine a he turned to look at Sasuke's now bleeding hand. Sighing softly, Naruto grab a small piece of fabric from his own pack and began to tie it around Sasuke's hand to help stem the flow and to help keep it from getting infected. After Naruto finished tying the makeshift bandage around Sasuke's hand, he quickly went back to work on packing everything up.

When Naruto froze, it took Sasuke several minutes to figure out why. After about a second, Sasuke came to a horrifying realization that the magazine that he had been about to hide before his hand got hurt was now sitting in plain site of Naruto. And worse of all, was the realization that it was the very thing that he was staring at.

"I- I- um… uh" Sasuke said in a panicked rush, unable to think of what to do. It seemed to him that everything was helpless. Naruto had seen the magazine, and there was no way to change that.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Naruto asked, his blond eyebrows disappearing under his forehead-protector. 'Sasuke is… gay? Since when? I can't believe this…' he thought, staring at the picture of a man holding his thick shaft in his hand on the cover of the magazine.

"It's ah-It's uh- um… huh?" Sasuke said, starting to panic. This was not happening, this was SO no happening. 'oh god, oh god, oh god-' he thought over and over again.

"Your gay?" Naruto asked, his heart rising at the very thought of a gay Sasuke. 'oh please oh please oh please." he thought over and over again, the same way that Sasuke was thinking his.

Sasuke looked down, he couldn't believe that he was in this predicament, 'why me?' he thought miserably.

"um.. I… um.. Yeah?" he asked, trying not to think about what was probably going to happen to him next.

"oh, really?" he said, smiling more then ever. 'YES! YES! YES!' he mentally added as an after thought.

"What of it?" Sasuke asked glairing up at him. 'so what if I am, none of your business anyways.' he thought now angry with Naruto, it was obvious that the man was about to yell at him and call him a fagot or something.

"Sasuke, calm down, I'm not going to yell at you or something. That would be kind of hypocritical of me, I'M GAY." he said, being sure to stress the words as they left his mouth. He couldn't help but grin, this was so great. Not only had he finally started to get along with the raven haired teen, but he also found out he was gay. Life at that moment couldn't have been better for the blond haired ninja. (A/n: if I get even one comment about how a lemon would be better, I swear I will hunt the person down and maim them myself. B/N: YEAH!! And Gaara said he'd beat the complainers down too.)

"Your? Wha?" Sasuke said, feeling shocked and rather relieved at what he had just heard.

"I said I would be being a hypocrite if I yelled at you." Naruto said, getting up and going to the door of the tent, smiling like an idiot. "See you later" he said, taking a moment to smile at Sasuke before vanishing out of the tent.

Sasuke sat in shock for several minutes, wandering when someone was going to jump out and yell "just kidding!". After several minutes Sakura came in and effectively ruined his train of thoughts by yelling at him for taking so long to get ready.

Even after Sakura yelling at him, he still sat in silence for many more minutes, before finally and hurriedly packing the last of his things up.

------------------ several hours later ------------------

After getting Sasuke to finally finish packing, the group continued to walk for several hours, knowing that they would reach Boba's place before dark.

Naruto couldn't help but feel completely happy the entire time. He just couldn't stop smiling. And it was starting to make Sakura wander just what it was that he was so happy about. 'Man, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time, not since before Sasuke left… they have been getting along lately.. Maybe that's it… I think I'll go ask him' she thought, deciding it was time to find out what was making her best friend in the hole world so happy.

Slowing her pace so she could walk beside Naruto Sakura quickly formed the words in her head before asking the question she was so interested in.

"So what has you so happy today?" she asked, unable to stop herself from smiling, Naruto's smiles have always had that effect on anyone. You couldn't look at one of his smiles without wanting to jump for joy to, even when you had no idea why.

"Oh, nothing, it's just a wonderfully wonderful day. Don't you think?" he said beaming at her, he was just so happy. Sasuke was gay. That meant that as long as the raven haired man didn't turn out to still be a bastard, Naruto had a chance to make his dreams come true.

"Right, and this wonderful day wouldn't happen to do with what happened last night would it?" she asked slyly. Peering at him threw narrowed eyes.

"What? What happened last night?" he asked, not knowing at all what she was talking about. He couldn't remember anything that had happened last night except for that dream he had. And she couldn't possibly know about that, now could she?

"Sure, what ever you say Naruto, what ever you say." she said as she walked off to talk to Kakashi once again.

'hm… why do I get the feeling that those two are planning something?' he thought as he sped up to.

All through this, Sasuke had been walking in the back of the group, trying to get a good look at Naruto's backside, while wishing they didn't have to go to this Boba's house. He didn't want Naruto anywhere near who ever this Kui was. He just wanted to go home and drag Naruto with him, but he knew he didn't have a chance of that happening. It was impossible. Sighing, Sasuke glanced up just in time to save himself from running straight into the blond man himself.

"Hey, we're here!" Naruto said, turning around to face Sasuke, and becoming slightly shocked that the raven haired man was so close.

"Great, now can we leave?" Sasuke said, knowing that he was acting childish even before he said it.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked shocked at the tone of voice he heard from his friend.

"I just don't like the sound of this Kui person. That's all." he said shortly, sounding more annoyed then he had expected.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe he was acting this way. What was going on?

"Sasuke," Sakura said, getting a horrible idea. "You're not jealous of Kui are you?" she asked, smiling at him.

Naruto looked at her for a split second before it dawned on him. 'Oh god, he just found out I'm gay, and with the way the others have been talkin' about me a Kui… he must think that we're- but why would he care? The only reason he would care is if he-' Naruto froze in his train of thought. Sasuke must like him. It made so much sense.

"Sasuke, you do know that Kui is like a brother to me, right?" he said, smiling at him the whole time. This was getting better and better, this just had to be the best day of his life. There was nothing that could ruin it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second, before he finally heard what Naruto had said. Feeling extremely relieved, and quit a bit happy, Sasuke looked up at Naruto with his emotions clearly showing on his face. "oh.. Um. Alright." he said trying not to be to obvious. (A/N: like that's even possible B/N: nope)

"Hey, Naruto, come open the freaking door already, I want to take a bath!" they all turned to see Kakashi standing next to a rock wall that Sasuke hadn't noticed before. 'Maybe I should have been paying more attention instead of staring at my feet' he thought wryly.

Walking over to the wall, Sasuke noticed for the first time that there were vines all over one part of it, some of them where all over the spot, while others simply started at the bottom of the wall, and came up to meet in a kind of arch about five or six feet off the ground, and another one came up and formed a small circular handle about half way up to one side, and still a fine group of vines went up the wall and seemed to form a half circle in the middle of the large arch. It looked like the vines had made a door in the wall.

'Must be some kind of jitsu' he though, coming in closer to the door so that he could get a better look.

Just then, Naruto did something very strange, he put his hand in the center of the 'door' and whispered something that Sasuke didn't quit catch. A moment later, the spot where his hand was started to glow, and glyphs started to appear, flowing outward from the spot where Naruto's hand sat. As soon as the glyphs started to form, and move out work, Naruto moved his hand aside and looked back at Sasuke to see his reaction.

Sasuke blinked. This was strange; he had never seen this type of move before. It was completely new to him.

As Sasuke stared at the door, the glyphs that had formed on it quickly filled the whole door, until the thing simply glowed with a strange blue light. In an instant, the door simply moved aside to reveal a flowing beautiful green garden, with an old and quit lard weeping willow in it and trees all around. The weeping willow seemed to have been made into a house, as it had windows and a door. Inside this garden, Sasuke noticed. Was a rather short and old woman moving around to tend to the vegetables that she was growing. Looking up at them, the old woman smiled at all of them, and looked directly at Sasuke.

"It's about time." she said, in a low but happy voice. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The others walked into the garden through the now open door. After a second Sasuke followed his friends and came fully into the garden, almost instantly, the door closed behind him. Sasuke glanced behind him to see the door that had just closed. While on the other side of the door it had looked like a mountain wall with vines on it, on this side it looked like a tree. A tree that's bark formed into a door.

Turning back around to look at the place once again. Sasuke finally caught site of a young man with bright red hair and very pointy ears now standing next to Boba. This boy had to be Kui and at one glance, Sasuke knew something else about the boy to.

It was the Kuuybi.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(and it's 6610 words, almost 3 times my normal chapters)

Shini: -looking disheveled- That was a GREAT chapter!!!!

Gaara: Did I say you could stop

Shini: Blushes But Gaa-kun I had to beta this for Nawa! Besides if I don't think it will take longer for you to be brought into the story.

Gaara: -Hump…-. Well I I suppose I'll allow it.

NaWa: get a room you two, and as for gaara, i'm sorry to say it's going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, he really is going to be important though.

Itachi: Hey-hey-hey! your fogettin about WHY he's so importent! right-right-right? He's important because he's the one that -

NaWa : lets in mad Itachi fan girls

Itachi : AHHHHHH!!! gets caried away

NaWa : don't _even_ think about trying to spoil it again! Let me have my fun! Anyways, I think that we should get to the review part, it might effect when i update next look at fans got it? NOW GO!

Review for next chapter, and also, R&R.


	9. At The Oasis

Understanding Me Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed to, even his looks are different, and Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? and what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

Itachi: Where is everyone- and where the hell am i?

NaWa: -is holding Itachi voodoo doll- hehehe, I have plans for this thing... MUHAHAHA!!! What do you think I should do with this? -looks at Shini-

Shini: humm... Make him do a little ballet!! Gaa-kun any suggestions?

Gaara: -smirks- yes... I agree with you, weasel boy would look very nice in a tutu, doing the dance for Swan Lake.

Kisame: -nose bleed- yes Tachi-chan needs to do that!!!!

Shini: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!

Kisame: NaWa invited me to help him with Itachi.

Shini: Nawa where did you get that voodoo doll anyway?

NaWa: -evil grin- that's my little secret.

Itachi: -from Itachi –voodoo-doll- !!! I can here you guys! Where the hell are you?! When I get out of here I swear I'm going to kill you!

NaWa: -looks at doll- yeah, like your get out of there, I have some spells to test out, ones that might let you get knocked up.. Kisame, wanna do an experiment?

Kissame: O.O YEAH! Think of all the little sharp teeth! -tries to hump Itachi-doll-

Nawa: . -tosses them into a room- not in public!

Gaara: That is just disgusting!!!!

Shini: What? The doll humpping or what he said about the babies?

Gaara: Both...

Shini: humm...yeah I see what you mean. Why don't you and I go do something fun. -Gives Gaara a suggestive look-

Gaara: -raises non-existent eyebrow- humm... fine. Now all of you disperse! Go read the story! -drags off Shini-

Shini: I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEVAN!!!! -waves goodbye to everyone- ENJOY THE STORY!!!!

Nawa: ANYWAYS! I hope you like this story, I need to go work on another one, and try to plot a very slow demise for a certain she-demon -walks off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was lying on a bed in a grand weeping willow inside a hidden garden inside a mountain. Looking up at the sealing, Sasuke fumed silently to himself, 'the fuckin Kyuubi, what the hell is going on around here. First Naruto turns out to be gay, he's also not such and idiot, and he now looks like a wet dream for all of mankind! And NOW he and the Kyuubi no longer share a body, and the damn thing isn't evil? Since when did the world suddenly get turned upside down on a daily basis?' he thought savagely, not taking his eyes off the sealing of the little guest room the little old woman had made for him.

Yes, made for him. Sasuke had actually gotten his but kicked by the little old woman, who then turned around and made a room for him to sleep in. she MADE the room for him. She just waved her hand at a wall in the house, and poof! There was a room waiting for him.

The old woman was something else, she seemed to be able to do things that she shouldn't be able to do. And Naruto to, how did he open that door? Was it really a jitsu? Or was it something else? Was it magic? They both seem to be doing things that Kakashi couldn't even follow.

'Could be a blood line limit.' Sasuke thought. 'but Naruto and the old woman art related as far a I know… then what could it be? Magic isn't real, I know that. There is just something not normal about all of this…'

Sighing, Sasuke turned over onto his side and tried to get some sleep. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thing he thought of, was that it had been extremely embarrassing to get beet so easily by an old woman in front of Naruto.

----------------------------------- start of flash back -----------------------------------------

(A/n: get ready for the slightly long recap from the last chapter, and for the even longer new part of how Sasuke got his ass kicked. B/n: don't worry this is gonna be great –snicker- trust me!!)

"Hey, Naruto, come open the freaking door already, I want to take a bath!" they all turned around to see Kakashi standing next to a rock wall of a mountain that Sasuke hadn't noticed before. 'Maybe I should have been paying more attention instead of staring at my feet' he thought wryly. It just wasn't like any Uchiha to stare at something pointless while on a mission.

Walking over to the wall, Sasuke noticed for the first time that there were vines all over one part of it, some of them where all over the spot, while others simply started at the bottom of the wall, and came up to meet in a kind of arch about five or six feet off the ground, and another one came up and formed a small circular handle about half way up to one side, and still a fine group of vines went up the wall and seemed to form a half circle in the middle of the large arch. It looked like the vines had made a door in the wall.

'Must be some kind of jitsu' he though, coming in closer to the door so that he could get a better look.

Just then, Naruto did something very strange, he put his hand in the center of the 'door' and whispered something that Sasuke didn't quit catch. A moment later, the spot where his hand was started to glow, and glyphs started to appear, flowing outward from the spot where Naruto's hand sat. As soon as the glyphs started to form, and move out work, Naruto moved his hand aside and looked back at Sasuke to see his reaction.

Sasuke blinked. This was strange; he had never seen this type of move before. It was completely new to him.

As Sasuke stared at the door, the glyphs that had formed on it quickly filled the whole door, until the thing simply glowed with a strange blue light. In an instant, the door simply moved aside to reveal a flowing beautiful green garden, with an old and quit lard weeping willow in it and trees all around. The weeping willow seemed to have been made into a house, as it had windows and a door. Inside this garden, Sasuke noticed. Was a rather short and old woman moving around to tend to the vegetables that she was growing. Looking up at them, the old woman smiled at all of them, and looked directly at Sasuke.

"It's about time." she said, in a low but happy voice. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The others walked into the garden through the now open door. After a second Sasuke followed his friends and came fully into the garden, almost instantly, the door closed behind him. Sasuke glanced behind him to see the door that had just closed. While on the other side of the door it had looked like a mountain wall with vines on it, on this side it looked like a tree. A tree that's bark formed into a door.

Turning back around to look at the place once again. Sasuke finally caught site of a young man with bright red hair and very pointy ears now standing next to Boba. This boy had to be Kui and at one glance, Sasuke knew something else about the boy.

It was the Kyuubi.

Sasuke stood motionless for several seconds, having just had a huge shock. Blinking once, Sasuke quickly started to move forward. Pulling Kunai and Shuriken from the small pack that was at his waist, he sent them flying through the air, intending to hit his target.

"SASUKE STOP!"

Sasuke turned his head, just in time to see his friends and traveling companions shouting for him to cease his attack. 'What the hell? Don't they know who this is?' he thought, shocked that they had told him to stop. In his opinion, they obviously had no idea who the red haired boy was.

Sasuke turned, determined to keep his friends, or rather Naruto, from getting hurt. Grabbing more Kunai, Sasuke prepared to throw them at the small fox boy.

However, before he could get a chance to commence his assault, the apparently not so fragile old woman hit him in the side of his head.

With her pinky.

Sasuke went flying through the air at a speed that probably should have killed him. After a brief moment, in which his only thought was 'oh shit', Sasuke crashed against a tree at the side of the little garden. A tree that could apparently fight back, and had taken his crash into him as an attempt on its life.

Sasuke looked up just in time for a large branch to swing down and smash into his face. Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to stand, only to be hit in the side by another angry branch, and then again by a third.

Throughout the entire time while Sasuke was getting the shit beat out of him by an old lady and a tree, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were standing off to the side, watching the entire thing unfold with a feeling of dejavu.

"Kakashi-sensei? Didn't you get beat by that same bush when Boba's sister was here two years ago?" Sakura asked with raised eyebrows, trying not to laugh, she knew it wasn't funny, but she just couldn't help it. Both perves got their buts kicked by the same tree.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he replied, looking at her through his one visible eye. "And if you don't stop laughing Naruto, I'm going to tell Sakura about that little magazine of yours." he added, smirking at the swift change n Naruto's expression.

"Magazine?" asked Sakura, turning with raised eyebrows toward the blond member of the group. "What magazine?"

"It's not really a magazine, it's more of a manga then that…" he said, completely avoiding her question.

"Naruto, WHAT magazine?!!"

From her tone of voice, Naruto was sure that he would have died, if it wasn't for the little fact that Sasuke went flying by them, having just been thrown by the pissed of tree.

"I think we should go have a talk with him before he tries anything else. Don't you?" Kakashi stated more then asked. Not waiting for an answer to the more stated then asked question, Kakashi headed over to where Sasuke was currently lying in a heap on the ground.

"ug…"

"Sasuke, if I were you I wouldn't move, that tree has quit a punch. You might have broken something." Kakashi said, looking down at his raven-haired student. (a/n: I bet Sasuke would just love knowing he was still being referred to as a student… let's not mention this to him… shell we?)

"It's tha-" Sasuke started to say, only to be interrupted by both Kakashi and a coughing attack.

"We know who he is Sasuke, you should have known that we knew from the start, Sakura is smarter then you and Naruto put together and I'm smarter than or at least as smart as Shikamaru. Thinking that we wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out was a misjudgment on your part." Kakashi said, making sure to keep his face expressionless, only showing his annoyance at being underestimated by one of hi own students in his voice. A student incidentally that he had taught before, years ago.

"but-" he started again, only to be stopped once again, only this time, by Naruto.

"Shut up and listen Sasuke, didn't you think that I would know that he wasn't in my body anymore? Or did you really think that something like that would be imposable for someone as stupid as me to notice? Give me a break. I don't need a hero like you to save me from the big bad monster! You should have known better, and you should have at least tried to ask one of us what was going on before you flew off the handle!" to say Naruto was pissed would have been an understatement, he was more then just pissed, he was furious that Sasuke thought that he was to week to protect himself and to stupid to know something like this. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not the idiot I was when we were kids!" and with that, Naruto turned on his heals and headed into the trees surrounding the little garden.

Sakura sighed, she knew that after his slight amusement at seeing yet another perverted man get beat up by the tree dissipated he would be angry with Sasuke.

'It was bound to happen.' she thought, turning toward Sasuke and looking him in the eyes. "Sasuke, maybe you should apologize to Naruto, AND maybe you should also ask him about the Kyuubi. It might make things a lot easer if you do that instead of having us explain it. Besides, if you play your cards right-" she said as she turned to walk off into the house." you might get a blond bed mate." and with that, she was gone.

Sasuke stared after her, thinking idly that her advice might actually work, and at the very least, her implication was a very nice thought.

Sighing, Sasuke looked up to the only member of the traveling group that was still near him.

"aren't you going to yell at me to?" he asked, looking Kakashi in the eyes, feeling a little like the guy who always gets picked on when things were just accident's or something. 'man, I bet this is how Naruto used to feel… I bet he's really angry with me.' he thought idly.

"Why should I yell at you? At least you didn't get through into that thing for hitting on a four hundred year old woman. Then again, if that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have been broken my leg, which means I wouldn't have been so clumsy when spying on Iruka, I wouldn't be with him if it wasn't for that. Maybe you should go talk to Naruto, same thing might happen to you." Kakashi said with a slight grin on his face. Even if he had acted like an idiot, he Sasuke was still his favorite student.

"hm.. You might be right.. Maybe I will go talk to him." Sasuke said, standing up to leave the area, only to fall back onto his rear. "ug!"

"Somehow I don't think your going anywhere, maybe you should lie down for a while, you did get quit a beating." Kakashi chucked.

"and serves you right!"

Looking over, the two men caught sight of Boba coming their way, looking rather angry. "trying to attack my grandbaby, what's the matter with you! I swear! Is that anyway to treat someone you come to for answers!" she said angrily, waving a cane over her head.

'Why does that hag have a cane, she obviously doesn't need it.' Sasuke thought, slightly annoyed.

"that thing isn't your grandson, he's the Kyuubi!" he said, sounding just as angry as she did.

-WAKK!-

She hit him hard over the head, hoping to nock some manners into him." Don't you talk back to me young man! And I know exactly who he is! If it wasn't for that bastard you used to call a sensei, my buy wouldn't have hurt anyone, he's so gentle. It was that Orochimaru who did it! Taking control over him! If I ever get my hands on that snaky bastard I'm going to ring his abnormally long neck!" she huffed, glairing down at Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

Sasuke groaned, as much as he hated to admit it, he believed her. He probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that Orochimaru had also done something similar to Itachi. But that bastard had, and Sasuke knew it. The bastard was capable of just about anything, and anything he could do, he would.

That would, seemingly able to follow his thoughts, nodded. "very well, now that we understand each other, I'm sorry to say that you wont be walking today. You can sleep in a guest room, Kakashi, if you will, I might be stronger then my old student, but I'm far older then her and have a bad back."

Kakashi sighed, he knew exactly what she wanted him to do, ever since that incident with her sister, he had become the door man when ever he was around. Picking up Sasuke, he followed her into the large tree that had been turned into a house.

After a few steps into the house, she stopped her steps just inside the house. She then turned and waved her hand at a wall to her left, which then in turn began to move as thought it were alive, from the center of the wall, a small crack appeared. The crack slowly grew bigger and bigger until a door about five feet tall and 3 feet wide stood before them.

Sasuke blinked. 'What the hell is going on around here? She just made a DOOR! A friggin door!' he thought, severely shocked at what he had just witnessed.

----------------------------- end the annoying long flash back --------------------------------

Naruto was more then just mad, he was pissed. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would honestly think that he would be too stupid to know that something, or rather someone, had left his body. But more then that, he was angry because he knew he had lost his temper.

"Stupid Sasuke." he mumbled a he slowly moved through the mini enchanted-forest. "Thinking he's better then everyone else. Prat."

Sighing, Naruto finally came onto the spot he had been looking for. It was a small oasis in the middle of a little clearing. The water shun with the light from the moon above, as well as from it's own magical glow. Though it had been day when he had left the little area of the garden that old Boba usually tended, he had been moving randomly around the little forest for hours. After a really long time he had decided on a destination.

The oasis was the most beautiful part of the whole place; the entire enchanted forest was beautiful, but not as much as the oasis. It seemed to glow with its own beauty, and made all things around it seem that much more celestial. It was a place that could always manage to take his breath away.

And it reminded him of Sasuke. (a/n: is it me or is my version of Naruto bipolar? b/n: yeah he is but who cares it makes life more fun!)

Sighing, Naruto sat down on a little rock at the side of the water. He couldn't help but smile, he knew that even though he wanted to be alone, he knew that in this magical place, you could never actually manage to get a minute alone. The inhabitance of the forest, no matter how small it seemed, could always pop up when ever you least expect them, and luster was always around the oasis. He was after all the oasis spirit.

After a minute, sure enough, Naruto saw the large weeping willow at the edge of the water tart to twitch slightly, and from the middle of it, from where the water was slowly flowing out of like a small spring, a man with hair of water and skin so white that it seemed to challenge the moon appeared up to the wait. His body from the waist down was the tree and his hair was the flowing water that became the water of the oasis it's self. His eyes, though Naruto couldn't see them at the moment, were the same glowing blue of his hair and the water. And, as though there just to add to the mystic feel of the strange spirit, he had wing that actually seemed to hover above his back more then coming out of it. The wings, like most of the spirit man, glowed with a power that was all there own.

Looking at the man, Naruto couldn't help but wander what the man would need wings for. They were beautiful, true. But what would he need them for? He couldn't fly with them, and that was the whole point of wing. Wasn't it?

"Why do you seem so sad little one? There is a wonderful moon tonight." he said, looking straight at Naruto.

"I had a fight with Sasuke again; he just makes me so mad." Naruto said, looking down into the water.

After a moments pause, Luster began to speak. "Do you really hate him so? hm, I wander, your heart seems to disagree with you, it almost seems to laugh at the notion"

Naruto sighed, he knew this and didn't need to be told, but all the same, he knew that he needed to talk to someone about it. "Yeah, your right. But my heart is in a kind of war with my mind"

"There is no such war little one; it is merely the mind in denial while the heart simply races by" luster said, as though it was as simple as that.

"My heart doesn't race anymore, it just kind of trots in circles while tide up" Naruto replied.

"Then maybe you should let the rains go, after all, there are some things that just need a good ride" Luster said, giving Naruto an all-knowing look.

"LUSTER!" Naruto said sharply. 'Not again...'

"I'm old little one, I may seem young, but I am old. I know what thing might happen, and if I need to give you a push, and force him to give you a thrust, then, so be it." he said, winking at Naruto in the process "little one, all things must love, if your mind would just let your heart roam… you would see your happiness once again, and we would all stand by you and cheer."

Naruto sighed, he knew that the spirit man was right, and he knew what he should do, but…

"What if he breaks my heart, I don't think I could survive it." he asked softly.

"Do you really think that your heart will be broken by him? He seems to want nothing more then to hold it close, don't even deny it, you think the same." Luster replied, giving Naruto a pointed, but oddly gentle look.

Naruto sat in thought for a moment. Luster was right. Naruto knew that. "Thank you Luster, your right, and I know exactly what I have to do." he said, standing up and heading for the edge of the forest. "Thanks, you always know what to do, how do you do that?"

"As I said, I am old, I know these things, now go! Go to the one your heart seeks, and tell me all the details when your done." the spirit said. Then, he was gone, having sunk back into his tree to sleep once more, until he thought that he was needed next.

Naruto raced through the forest, he didn't even blink at the comment the spirit made, he simply moved on into and through the forest. After several minutes, Naruto found himself in front of Boba's house.

Walking swiftly, Naruto stud just in front of Sasuke's door, it had only taken a moment, and now, though he was sure of himself, he was also very nervous. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, crossed the room, and stood before Sasuke's bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shini: huh what it's over already? -walks in looking disheveled- hey NaWa what happened here?!?!? It looks like a bomb exploded!

Gaara: -yells from somewhere- I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD LEAVE YET!!!

Shini: be quiet I am getting information

Nawa: -cough- yes well, Itachi turned back and wasn't happy with the doll thing

Itachi: NOT HAPPY? You turned me into a doll and let Kisame have me! Look at all these marks! And why wasn't I in this chapter yet? YOU KNOE I'M-

Nawa: -lets rabid Itachi fan girls in again- how many times do I have to tell you not to ruin my fun!

Itachi: -get's carried away-

Shini: oh... What a shame!!! You could always turn him into one again. I'm sure Kisame would enjoy it.

Gaara: -walks in wearing bondage gear- what is taking so long? You are supposed to be helping me practice my craft-evil smirk-

Shini: -cough- well...um NaWa I have created a monster!!

Gaara: -laughs- you like it!

Shini: Shhhh!!! They don't need to know that...NaWa a little help?

Nawa: grabs Shini and Gaara ok you to, I think you need to go get a room winks at Gaara before throwing them into a bedroom and locking the door ok people! Hope you liked it! And please review, or I might not update for a while, and Shini would kill me!


	10. As the heart grows fonder

Disclaimer: even with all the plotting, scheming, and hard work I did, I unfortunately still haven't managed to take over the wonder that is Naruto, so it's not mine, and please do not try to sue me, or else I will send my flock of "village hidden in the fluff" ninja's after you. You have been begged. XD (B/n: He means it too! )

**WORNING: this chapter has a lemon in it, i will put _START LEMON_ when it start's and _END LEMON_ when it ends, please skip the lemon if you do not want to read it. thank you**

Shini: WOW! That was a quick update! (if your reading this on then never mind)

Gaara: Hn...don't you have homework or some such nonsense

Nawa: ... o.0 did I miss something?

Itachi: yeah, you lost us sand boy

Shini: oh I had a lab report I should be finishing but...I keep trying to tell Gaara that all he has to do is use intensive persuasion methods on my professors and I wouldn't have to worry

Gaara: hn...I said no

Shini: NaWa?!?! -whiney voice- I'm ready to graduate! But that's beside the point...could we let Kisame in to torture Itachi? I need some cheering up -sniffle-

Nawa: .why? What would be the point? Itachi isn't here. it's just the three of us. He had to go to a medic-nin to see to these ugly bight marks on his shoulder.

Shini: Why...wait I don't want to know. It probably happened last time he was with fish stick.  
Gaara: I'll cheer you up... -evil smirk- with NaWa's help of course

Nawa: ... -smacks Gaara- don't even think that again. -ignores fact that Gaara's sand didn't even try to stop him- anyways, enjoy the chapter while these two... go and get a room. -vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving a naughty itachi/Kisume-

Gaara: I DIDN"T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU PERV!

Shini: OMG! I'm blind...Gaara I need you! That pic has scared me for life!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?" he whispered. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. 'is this a dream?' he asked himself.

"sh-' Naruto replied. "sh, I'm here."

And before Sasuke could make his own reply, he found himself being slowly forced onto his back, with Naruto lying on top of him.

"wha-?" Sasuke asked, confused as to why Naruto had suddenly gone from being angry with him earlier that day, to now pinning him down into his own bed. '! he's in a bed- with me- on top of me!… wait a sec… I don't like this position.' smirking, Sasuke quickly reversed the position, finding himself lying on top of Naruto. "That's better…" he said, gazing into Naruto's ocean-blue- moonlight colored eyes with his own charcoal orbs. He couldn't seem to get enough of those eyes; they just seemed to glow with a power all there own.

Sasuke was so enraptured with looking into Naruto's eyes that he didn't notice until it was to late. Naruto had him on bottom again.

"huh?" Sasuke said, as he found himself no longer staring down into Naruto's eyes, but staring up into them instead.

Smirking down at him, Naruto slowly lowered his lips to Sasuke's, closing the distance until there was only a hairs width of space between them.

"Hm, you talk to much." he said, making his lips flutter against Sasuke's with the barest of movements.

As Sasuke was about to make his reply -which would have proved Naruto right- Naruto closed the final distance, connecting Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke moaned, the kiss was lasting longer then he could have ever imagined, though to him -and to Naruto-, it didn't last nearly long enough. Feeling the need to breath, the too of them slowly pulled apart, though only far enough to breath as it seemed neither of them were willing to part much farther then that.

"hm- you taste good-" Sasuke said, sliding his hands up Naruto's sides and under his shirt. (A/N: -DIES-) (B/N: -Smiles like mad woman-)

Moaning with approval, Naruto closed the distance once again and brought his lips back to Sasuke's. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Sasuke ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip just before delving it into his counterpart's mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance before Sasuke's finally one. Taking his chance thanks to his little victory, Sasuke eagerly explored Naruto's mouth, leaving no space untouched. The exploration made Naruto moan in response.

Deciding that it was the best time to take it a little farther, Naruto made quick work of his cloths, not needing to bother with Sasuke's as he seemed to sleep in nothing more then his briefs.

Pausing in his exploration of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke looked up at the blond form above him. He had been so enraptured in Naruto's mouth (it being one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever felt, he had ended up imagining what that very mouth would feel like else where) that he had not noticed said blond removing all of his clothing, leaving only his boxers in the process.

"uh? When did that happen?" he asked dumbly, looking down to try and get a glimpse of the beautiful blonds heritage.

"hm, when you were taking advantage of my moth." Naruto said, smirking at the look on Sasuke's face. "If you want to see it so badly, then you can always take them off of me, if you think your man enough that is."

Sasuke froze, it was just so embarrassing to get caught staring like that. Looking up at Naruto, he finally was able to comprehend what Naruto said, albeit with some difficulty. 'He wants me to look! Moron! Of course he wants me to look! That's why we're here! Almost NAKED in my bed! Stupid stupid stupid! Finish striping him you idiot!' (B/N: I love inner Sasuke…poor boy)

Smirking up at the blond, Sasuke quickly flipped Naruto on his back and started sucking on his neck. Moaning, all Naruto could do, was to try and not end things to quickly, as his body was threatening to do.

Sasuke slowly nipped up the side of the blond's neck, and then across his jaw line, before finally giving Naruto another one of his mind blowing kisses.

**_------------------------_**

**_START LEMON_**

**_------------------------_**  
This made Naruto lose his little fight with his body, as it quickly let lose the very thing he had be trying to hold.

Feeling a slight dampness near the lower part of his abdomen, Sasuke looked down to find that Naruto had already released his seed.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to. I really tried to make this last longer, but THAT DAMN KISS!" Naruto said, blushing so deeply that his face resembled Gaara's hair. He was so embarrassed that he could crawl under a rock and die and it would be happy relief from what had just happened. The moment Sasuke looked up at him with a smirk on his face however, Naruto's blush deepened. It seemed that Sasuke was about to let Naruto off the hook, and planed to make him repeat the little event many time before the night was over. (a/n: are you happy now shini? I mentioned Gaara! There. b/n: oh don't think I didn't notice! I went all fangirly)

"Hm, came a little quick did we? I think I might make you do it again, it seems like a wonderful punishment, doesn't it?" he said, smirking down at Naruto's tomato colored face.

As Naruto was about to open his mouth, Sasuke quickly planted his lips against the blonds, before slowly sliding them down his face, and across his jaw line to come right to his Adams apple, where he nipped lightly at the skin. Hearing a moan from the blond, Sasuke slid further down until he cam to the center of the blond's chest. Once there, he quickly moved to one of the said mans erect nipples and started licking around the pink skin.

Naruto couldn't stop moaning. Sasuke's hot mouth felt so wonderful on his skin, so wonderful that it was leaving a little burning trail wherever it touched.

Deciding that he didn't think Naruto was making nearly enough sound, Sasuke nipped the sensitive skin before sucking on the opposing flesh. Hearing Naruto gasp, Sasuke decided to repeat the movement several times before moving to the other nipple, where he continued his onslaught. Deciding that it was time to continue down his little trail, Sasuke quickly worked his way down Naruto's body, stopping only for a second to work on his navel. Reaching the waist band of Naruto's boxers, Sasuke slowly nipped at a spot of the other mans flesh, before moving his hands to help pull the offending fabric down and past the mans hips and to his knees.

As the band of the boxers moved farther and farther down revealing more hair in the process, the large, and once again erect, member that was Naruto emerged from the shorts.

Sasuke took the member into his hand before nibbling on the tip of it very slowly, eliciting a moan from the young blond lying below him.

Tasting Naruto's cum, Sasuke licked the hole before slowly sliding his head down over its head and down as far as he could onto the shaft.

Seeing his long 10 and a half inch cock slowly start to disappear between Sasuke's lips, Naruto threw his head back and moaned out loud, not caring who might hear him in the little tree-house.

Sasuke chuckled at this, which sent a vibration into Naruto's cock, making the poor man shiver and bite his lower lip at the sensation.

"Sa-su-ke, I… stop… inside… me…you.." was all he was able to get out, the sensation being so powerful that he was having difficulty simply putting words together in one coherent sentence.

Smirking, Sasuke let Naruto slowly slide from his mouth as he slowly slid his mouth up the blond teen's body stopping in a few select spots to nip lightly at the skin there. Sasuke's assaults on Naruto's sensitive skin made the blond moan and whimper more. Finally reaching the blonds jaw line, Sasuke slowly nipped his way from Naruto's jaw to his mouth, where he quickly clamed it once again as his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, the raven-haired teen above him was making him feel unbelievable. When the charcoal eyed man finally pulled away enough, Naruto quickly tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke slowly brought his index and middle fingers of his left hand up to the blond's mouth.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking confusedly at the two offered fingers.

Smirking, Sasuke gazed deeply into the blond's eyes before finally telling him what he was supposed to do with one word.

"Suck"

Naruto looked at the black haired man for the space of a second before he slowly took the offered fingers into his moist mouth, lubricating them.

Sasuke gazed at the blond's closed eyes as the man slowly started to tongue the two digits. Shuddering, he finally decided that he would have to find more things to do with that mouth another time as he slowly removed his fingers from the blonds mouth.

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at the man above him just in time to see the smirk that was playing across his pale features. "you have know idea how long I've wanted this." and with that, the blond felt the now moistened digits slowly start to enter his tight entrance.

"ug- Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his opening was slowly assaulted by the opposing fingers.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arms tightly at the sensation of what was happening inside him. The feeling wasn't exactly bad, but it did hurt quit a bit. After several moments, Naruto felt the pain start to ebb, around the same time though, Sasuke added another finger and scissored the blond with a renewed energy that seemed to come from nowhere but from the pale man himself.

After several minutes of fingering, Naruto found that he couldn't take it anymore, he needed Sasuke inside him now or he felt that he would just die.

"Sasuke! Do it already!" the blond cried, looking up at the man before him.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's eagerness and decided to be merciful as it was clearly the boys first time. Deciding to torture the blond next time, Sasuke quickly removed his fingers and placed his cock at Naruto's mouth with the tip touching the blond's lips.

"suck" he said, gazing down at the man before him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for several minutes before he finally realized just why Sasuke had suddenly changed tactics, smiling up at the raven-haired teen the blond slowly slid the appendage between his lips and started to slowly bob his head up and down on the engorged member. 'This isn't so bad' Naruto thought as he tasted, for the first time in his life, Sasuke's essence. 'It's a bit salty, but I kind of like it…' he thought as he sped up his pace.

Sasuke, feeling his balls and stomach start to tighten, quickly withdrew from Naruto's worm mouth. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he slowly lowered his body so that he was positioned between the blond mans legs right at his opening.

Gazing into the blonds eyes he quickly covered his moth with his own and slowly imbedded his entire length into the form below him while moaning softly.

Naruto had never felt so full in his life. Sasuke was so thick and long that Naruto felt as though he would burst at the seams at any moment.

After several minutes of waiting so that Naruto could adjust to the size, Sasuke started to move once again which elicited a moan from the darker teen laying below him.

At first he went slowly so that he didn't hurt the blond teen that he was imbedded inside up, but after a while the sounds that Naruto made slowly got to him and he started to quicken his pace.

Unable to do anything but moan out Sasuke's name, Naruto quickly succumbed to the rocking sensations of the pale man above him who seemed to be a master of his own art. 1

Naruto started to feel as though he was going to fall over the edge at any moment and Sasuke's expert movements weren't helping him to hold back. Bighting down onto Sasuke's shoulder, he finally felt Sasuke's movements start to turn jagged. After several seconds longer the dark haired man finally cried out his lovers name as he emptied himself inside the blond. Naruto quickly followed suit.

**_----------------------_**

**_END LEMON_**

**_----------------------_**

Both men were existed and were having trouble breathing, though Naruto was having the harder time of it out of the two. Sasuke finally realizing that he must be crushing the blond man below him, he quickly rolled over onto his back and dragged Naruto with him so that the blond was lying right against his side.

Sighing with contentment, the two teens quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the activities of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------

****

Naruto awoke with a pleasant feeling of contentment. Feeling the odd presence of an arm around his waist, the blond ninja looked down to see if it was just his imagination or not, upon seeing the arm, he quickly remembered what had happened the night before and as Naruto remembered what had transpired the night before, a small smile made its way onto his features.

Sighing from the blissful feeling he had, the blond slowly turned over in the embrace of the raven-haired beauty that he was sharing a bed with. Looking down at the brunet, he decided that he really wanted the man to wake up so that they could spend the morning together, even though he knew he should let him sleep and go talk to Boba about why he had come to the little garden hidden in the mountain.

Naruto slowly moved his head closer to Sasuke's in an attempt to kiss the raven-haired ninja awake. Connecting his lips with the sleeping brunets, he gave him a quick chased kiss.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up.." he whispered nuzzling the teens face with his own. Hearing a grunt, the blond decided to continue his little game with his lover.

"If you wake up, I might give you a treat." he whispered before giving the brunet another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer then the last and was slightly more passionate.

"MH!" Sasuke said, sliding his arm around the blonds nick and dragging him closer (if that was even possible with the way they were sleeping just a few moments ago)

Pulling away slowly so that they could catch there breaths, the two boys looked into each others eyes with a look that said quit plainly that neither of them planed on leaving the room for quit some time that day, and indeed, the two did not.

------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later that day, the two boys found themselves outside walking around the little enchanted forest talking about the two rather odd people that Sasuke had just met the previous day and Naruto had known for a while.

"It was Orochimaru, not Kui that attacked the Village. I mean, it was technically Kui when you think about it, but it wasn't his chose. Orochimaru took over his mind in an attempt to capture him, and then attempted to destroy the village using his body. The hokage didn't even figure it out until several years after that, but it was one of the resins why he always looked down upon the Kyuubi celebration, apart from the fact that part of the celebration is actually one of the council members attempts to make more people hate, never really figured out how that was what it was, but the old man used to say that that's what it was. Anyways, he didn't think that it was right to celebrate the demise of a creature that was completely innocent, but of course, as you probably already guessed, the council never believed that it wasn't Kui. Though they have been forced to accept it in the past year and a half because he saved the village."

Naruto had been explaining just why he trusted Kui so much to Sasuke for the past several minutes, and the brunet seemed to be taking in as much of the information that he could as Naruto explained it all.

The two men walked in silence for several minutes before Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"So, once again it was Orochimaru that caused so much trouble and pain for Konoha. It figures. That man would stop at nothing to destroy the place ever since he was passed up for the title of Hokage for the forth. He always hated him for it from what I've heard, and from what I've seen. I should have known that it was him, I've seen enough of what that man is willing to do to get his revenge." he said solemnly.

Naruto froze in his walking at what he had just heard. He was completely shock. It was the first time that Sasuke had mentioned anything about his time with the bastard since he had been in the interrogation, and even then he hadn't said anything that he didn't have to or that he hadn't been asked about directly.

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at the blond man, knowing exactly what it was that had made the darker ninja stop walking. He knew that the blond was shocked that he had finally started to open up about all the things that he had been through, and truth be told, so was he.

"I know I haven't really mentioned anything from the time while I was in the service of that mad man, and don't expect me to tell you all about it just yet. I still need time to get over some of the things, and I know I'm usually quiet about this kind of thing anyways, but I think I can at least try to open up a little to you, even if it isn't much and it doesn't happen often." he said, meeting the ocean blue eyes of the other man, and finding that those eyes - the once he could always almost get lost in, were looking at him as though he had just made there owners dream come true.

"Sasuke, I know you don't like to open up to people often, or even ever," Naruto said as tears slowly began to run down his face. He was so happy that Sasuke trusted and cared about him enough to open up, even if it was that he opened up only a little. "and I know that it isn't easy for you, after all you've been through, but I'm happy that you know that I'm always here for you, and that you can always trust me."

And with that, the blond man ran over to the man that he loved the most, hoping above anything else that he would never lose him. (A/N: and if I have anything to do with it, he wont, though the road won't be easy for them B/N: oh! Are you saying that this is going to get angsty?)

Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Sasuke kissed his koi and let all the love that he felt for him show in that one little kiss. He loved Naruto, and even though he knew the blond was crying tears of happiness, he still hoped that he would never see the blond cry again. 'Because such a beautiful creature is never meant to shed tears.' he thought, holding him as close as he could, unwilling to ever let the blond go again.

After both men had finally calmed down enough to continue on their walk and to continue the conversation that they had been having earlier, the two of them went to the little oasis that Naruto had spoken to Luster in earlier the day before. Once there, Naruto had Sasuke close his eyes and sat him upon the same spot he hat sat on the day before, once he did this, Naruto waited for the Fairy like spirit to appear once again.

After only a moment of waiting, the water haired spirit slowly emerged from his spot in the tree down to his waist. The sprit of the oasis smiled at the blond for a moment before he finally turned his attention to the man that he knew by now was probably Naruto's lover. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sat with there for several minutes before he finally began to grow impatient.

"Can I look now?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't happen to wait much longer. 'remind me that when Naruto wants to show me a surprise that I should probably try to explain to him ahead of time not to take a while to do it. Sheesh.' he thought, getting more and more annoyed by the second. He was usually good at waiting patiently, but as it was, he really didn't like waiting 20 minutes for something when he had to keep his eyes closed, it always made him feel a little to vonerable for his liking.

Smiling, Naruto removed his hands from over the brunet's eyes. "ok, you can look now." he said, watching for the reaction that he knew Sasuke would have.

Sasuke blinked slowly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden light that the water was giving off. 'the water glows?' he though looking around at his surroundings, after several seconds of looking around the oasis, the brunet finally caught sight of the oddity that was standing right in front of him, or rather was growing out of a tree right in front of him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes went huge, knowing that the paler man must have just had one of the worst shocks of his life. He knew this because it was the same way he had felt when he had just seen Luster for the first time in his life. After all, it wasn't every day that you say a startlingly beautiful man with water for hair and a set of flouting wings growing out of a tree at the edge of an oasis, now was it?

Smiling, luster decided to shock the pale man a little more, just for a bit of fun. " Hello Sasuke, I am your father." (A/N: -is dieing- I just HAD to do that, HAHAHAHA! B/N: that was so WRONG! –throws totaro plushy and hits NaWa in the head-)

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the wide eyed imitation of a fish that Sasuke was making with his mouth opening and closing. In fact, he laughed so much that he fell into the oasis itself, which splashed water into the face of one already startled Uchiha.

Luster broke out into an open laugh; it had been a long time since he had been given the chance to have a little fun. In fact, he hadn't had the chance to do something like this since he had first laid eyes upon the blond ninja himself more then a year ago.

"Sorry about that, but it's been so long since I've had the chance to actually have a bit of fun with someone. As you can imagine, not many people come into my oasis as it is an enchanted place that his protected by very powerful magic." Luster said after he managed to catch his breath. "I do know your father however; the dead and I communicate all the time. He said to tell you that he is very proud of you." he said, trying not to laugh at the look that was still on the brunets face.

Blinking slowly, Sasuke finally came out of his shock to scowl at the man-thing in front of him. "What do you mean you can talk to the dead? That's not possible!" he said, slowly getting angry that the creature before him had dared to talk about his parents.

Luster smiled down at the pale man before him not caring that he was angry as he thought of the anger in the teen as childish. "It's not imposable for me, it might be for humans though, but I am a creature that is not limited to the laws of man, I can speak to the dead, and I do whenever I feel that I have nothing better to do, it is just the way of things."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the fairy like man trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

After several minutes Naruto finally decided to step in, having been just sitting on the sidelines waiting to see what happens, or rather treading on the sidelines as it were.

"It's true, he really can, Tsunade Baa-chan said that she believes him, and I've heard some of the things that he's been told to tell me. You wouldn't believe some of the things that he's told me over the time that I've known him." he said, hoping that he could keep Sasuke from getting to annoyed with Luster over the topic of his dead relatives. Turning to Luster, he continued to speak. "and I've told you before that you really shouldn't do that. You know that some people have memories that they rather not be brought up with talk of the dead. Remember what happened when you did it to Tsunade? Do you really want something similar to happen? I swear I won't help you find a new tree next time!" he said, giving Luster his most serious look that he could muster.

Luster rolled his eyes at the statement, knowing full well that Naruto would to help, but all the same he decided not to push the subject of the dead.

All through out this conversation, Sasuke tried to process the information that the man before him could indeed speak to the dead, and that though raised quit a few questions in the brunets mind. 'Did my parents really tell him that they were proud of me? They couldn't have, not after what I've done. Not after that bastard…' shaking his head to rid his mind of the thoughts that he still had going through his mind, Sasuke looked up at the man before him.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later, a rather pissed off Sasuke and a still blissfully happy Naruto left the little enchanted forest and headed for the little tree house that they were going to be staying in for the next two days along with Sakura, Kakashi, Kui, and old Lady Boba.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as they finally exited the very edge of the forest. He was annoyed because even though he now fully believed that Luster, the spirit of the Oasis, really could speak with the dead, he hadn't gotten any of the questions that he wanted to know answered. After asking the same few questions over and over again, Luster had finally told him that the souls of his parents thought that he needed to work on them himself because of how important they were. Apparently the spirits are not aloud to interfere with our world as much as some would hope.

Now while Sasuke was annoyed, Naruto couldn't have been happier. He had gotten to spend the whole day with Sasuke, and not once had the brunet yelled at him for acting stupid, or for being overly happy as was the usual reason he got yelled at by some of his friends. And, along with being able to spend the day with Sasuke, he also somehow managed to get the dark haired teen to open up to him more then he has ever done in the past. To him, it was truly a day for him to be happy about.

Sighing, Sasuke decided to just let his annoyance go, seeing as he was getting to spend the day with his Naruto. It wouldn't do to ruin it with being angry at some stupid sprit that refused to answer the questions that he wanted.

"Naruto! Where have you been? I wanted to have a talk with you so I waited in your room all night for you! And that friend of yours makes the strangest sounds while he sleeps! I could hear him moaning and making an awful racket all night!"

The two men froze as they heard the old woman speaking. Sasuke froze in embarrassment from the fact that the woman had heard him, and Naruto froze in horror because he knew instantly that the old witch knew exactly where he had been that night and was never going to leave him alone about it. He had just given her all she needed to torment him for the rest of his life, and he knew that she would take every chance that she could. It was her favorite thing to do.

Just then, while the two boys were both considering turning around and running back into the forest, Old lady Boba came striding up to them from the little tree house.

"And he left an awful mess in that room, there was all this strange goo all over the sheets. I swear that man must have something wrong with him if he has all that stuff coming out of him! By the way, how does your backside feel? I heard it could get rather sore when you exercise it to much." she said, giving them both an ironic smile to let them both know that she would neither let up on the teasing, nor would she ever forget about it either.

Sasuke blinked several times at the look that the woman was giving him and his blond love. 'why is she looking at us like that? It's almost as if she's teasing us… but if she's teasing us then that means-' Sasuke's eyes went huge at the realization of what it was exactly that the woman was doing. 'she's fucking knows! And she's teasing us about it! Shit!' he thought, staring in horror at the woman that stood before him.

Smiling even wider, old lady Boba spoke once more before turning around and striding into the little house. "Your not as stupid as you look." and with that she was gone.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked several time, trying to get over the shock that they both just had. Sighing, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and dragged the still staring blond ninja toward the little tree house on the other side of the garden.

When the two teenaged ninja's entered the little house, they found Sakura and Kakashi already waiting for them at a little table with a large crystal ball the size of a basketball.

"Hey guys, we're all ready for ya. We set everything up, we're actually just waiting for Naruto to ask his questions." Sakura said, looking up at the two that stood in the doorway. She was smiling in a way that said she was slightly amused, which told the two boys one thing.

She knew.

Turning beat red, the two boys tried to look at anything but her. Finding there eyes landing on Kakashi at the same time, the two boys turned even redder after they saw the look on the white haired ninja's face.

It was clear that everyone in the room knew exactly what the boys had been up to the night before, and it was also clear that the only resin why there sensei wasn't saying anything about it to them was because Sakura had clearly already hit him rather hard on the head for try to do so before they even walked in. They both knew this because of the large lump that had appeared on the white haired mans head.

Sasuke took a deep breath before walking over to the table and sitting down, with Naruto following close behind. The four members of team Kakashi waited patently for several minutes before old witch Boba finally walked in and sat down across form Naruto.

"so tell me, what is the question that you have come to ask me child?" she said to the blond, knowing full well what he wanted to know, but deciding that she should ask anyways to be polite. It didn't do well to be rude.

Sigh, Naruto looked around the table before finally asking the question that needed to be asked. "Who's trying to kill me?" and with that, they looked into the orb.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nawa: so, are you happy? The story is finally moving along faster! Now I hope you people stop pestering me! (Actually I hope you continue)

Shini: Yes pester him all you want! I always enjoy help. So NaWa...why is it that you get to poof and I don't?

Nawa: because you have Gaara who doesn't poof, and I have Itachi who does.

Shini: OHHH!!! it all makes so much sense to me now. So oh great knowledgeable one...when can we get your next update?

Nawa: ... when I get at least 5 reviews on or when I get inspiration.

Shini: I see. Well then EVERYONE REVIEW OR GAARA AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU AND IT WON'T BE FUN!

Nawa: … -looks around- so where's Gaara at?

Shini: he's a bit -snicker- tied up at the moment -muffled noise-

Shini: NO means no!

Shini: you probably don't want to know

Nawa: i don't even want to know... -vanishes in a poof of smoke leaving behind only a large fluffy cat-

Cat: wrow? o.o

Nawa: -poofs back- sorry, about that -poofs away leaving ichi ichi paradise behind-

Shini: BUT...BUT...BUT I love cats!!! Wait that didn't sound right. - muffled yelling- FINE! you are impatient! See you guys next time and don't forget to review!


	11. A Vision of sarrow

Understand me - Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different. Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

Nawa: well, i know it's been a little while since the last update, but I'm having a bad case of writers block, better known as laziness.

Itachi: yeah, he keeps watching cartoons instead

Nawa: -Smack-

Shini: I forgive you!!

Gaara: Hn...

Shini: Yeah lets all beat up the weasel!!!

Nawa: -smaks Shini on the back of the head- stop ganging up on him, he's mine! -pulls up a now chibified Itachi and huggles it-

Gaara: Why am I even here?

Shini: Moral support -looks at Gaara with a goofy smile-

Gaara: Moral? hn...yeah you just keep telling yourself that.

Shini: NE NICE DAMN IT I HAVE A HEAD ACHE!!!!

Nawa: -roles eyes- yeah, and I bet that headache is called finals, anyways, L8R! -vanishes into a poof of smoke leaving behind a froggy that then poofs away in it's own puff of smoke.-

Shini: -sticks out tongue- Yeah well...fine!

------------------------------  
Start Flash Back  
------------------------------

Smiling even wider, old lady Boba spoke once more before turning around and striding into the little house. "Your not as stupid as you look." and with that she was gone.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked several time, trying to get over the shock that they both just had. Sighing, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and dragged the still staring blond ninja toward the little tree house on the other side of the garden.

When the two teenaged ninja's entered the little house, they found Sakura and Kakashi already waiting for them at a little table with a large crystal ball the size of a basketball.

"Hey guys, we're all ready for ya. We set everything up; we're actually just waiting for Naruto to ask his questions." Sakura said, looking up at the two that stood in the doorway. She was smiling in a way that said she was slightly amused, which told the two boys one thing.

She knew.

Turning beat red, the two boys tried to look at anything but her. Finding there eyes landing on Kakashi at the same time, the two boys turned even redder after they saw the look on the white haired ninja's face.

It was clear that everyone in the room knew exactly what the boys had been up to the night before, and it was also clear that the only reason why there sensei wasn't saying anything about it to them was because Sakura had clearly already hit him rather hard on the head for try to do so before they even walked in. They both knew this because of the large lump that had appeared on the white haired man's head.

Sasuke took a deep breath before walking over to the table and sitting down, with Naruto following close behind. The four members of team Kakashi waited patently for several minutes before old witch Boba finally walked in and sat down across form Naruto.

"So tell me, what is the question that you have come to ask me child?" she said to the blond, knowing full well what he wanted to know, but deciding that she should ask anyways to be polite. It didn't do well to be rude.

Sigh, Naruto looked around the table before finally asking the question that needed to be asked. "Who's trying to kill me?" and with that, they looked into the orb.

------------------------------  
End Flash Back  
------------------------------

------------------------------  
Start Vision  
------------------------------

Piercing green silted eyes looked on through a mask at the man that stood before him. It had been a long time since he had been as furious as he was at that moment. No one had ever made him that pissed save for the old fool and his old white haired rival, and that incessant hag. Yes, he was going to make this blond haired brat pay, as well as the boy whose body he would take. He would have them both, ones head, and the other's body. It would be perfect.

Orochimaru glared down at the boy that stood in front of him with a sneer on his face. This blond haired brat was going to pay, and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

"So, Naruto, where is Uchiha Sasuke? Tell me and I may make it a quick death for you. Defy me and I will make it so that you wished that I would have killed you." he said, letting his silted eyes show his wrath.

When silence met his words, Orochimaru sent the blond teen flying with a simple wave of his chakra infused hand. When the blond finally stood up once again, Orochimaru asked the question once more.

"Where his he?!" he shouted, his patients growing thin as the boy in front of him continued to defy him once again.

Growling, Orochimaru moved over to where the boy was, deciding that he didn't need the blond to find that which was rightfully his to begin with. Raising his hand, a sword of spinning black shadows appeared in his grip. He then brought the sword down and the blond boy was no more.

------------------------------  
End Vision  
------------------------------

The group looked down at the orb for a few more moments before the silence was finally broken by Sasuke as he quickly stood up from his chair causing it to fall over onto its side.

"I won't let that happen!" he shouted, balling his hands up and glairing down at the orb in the middle of the table. If someone wanted to take his blue-eyed blond from him then that person could just die trying. There was no way he was going to let the ass hole do anything to him. Not to his Naruto. Not now, not ever.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the raven-haired teen, putting a soothing arm around him and slowly pulling him into his room so that they could talk in private. While doing so, he smiled sadly and nodded to the group that still sat at the table staring at him.

Once he managed to get into the room, he quickly locked it, and pulled the slightly struggling raven-haired teen over to the bed before forcing him to sit down.

"Sasuke, it's ok. That wasn't the future. That was a possibility. It just means that it's what the ugly bastard is planning for me. He plans to kill me and nothing more, for all we know, he could end up dieing from small pox a long time before that happens." he said, forcing Sasuke to look at him as he spoke to him. "Don't worry. There is nothing in this world that could take me from you, not now, not ever. You should know that by now. Or do you think I'm too weak to handle myself? That I'll die at the first possible moment and leave you all alone?"

Looking at the blond, Sasuke aloud his shoulders to sag as he leaned into those lips that seemed to simply beg him to do so.

"No dobe, I don't think you're weak. I just don't want to ever lose you. Not after I just found you." he said, as he finished closing the distance and brought his mouth to Naruto's, causing there lips to collide together in a passionate kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he slowly brought his arms around the blond in an attempt to pull him closer.

As Sasuke pulled him closer, Naruto couldn't help but think how fast it was to get Sasuke to forget about the danger that was heading there ways, and on to something… more productive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: yes, I know, I cute that seen off where I could have put another lemon, ain't I evil? Hehehe b/n: I like it…now I can imagine all sorts of kinky things that they are doing)

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other before looking over at the white haired old woman that sat just across the table from them. Deciding it was time to break the silence, Sakura was the first to talk.

"So… where's Kui?" she asked, realizing for the first time that the little fox boy wasn't sitting at the table with them.

Looking around, Kakashi realized that Sakura was right to ask where the red haired fox was, seeing as he wasn't in the room with them at the moment, or so he thought.

Finding that his thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from above them, Kakashi looked up, which caused the others sitting at the table to do the same thing. When the three of them looked up, Boba and Sakura both screamed while Kakashi had a horrified look on his face as a huge balloon the size of a small ship popped over there heads and released millions of frog spawn which all fell on their heads, unfortunately this only caused the women to scream louder.

As the two ninja's and the witch jumped up and ran out the door, a very stupid red haired fox boy walked up to them with a huge smile plastered across his face. This caused the three individuals to look at him with a killing intensity that would have made even Orochimaru turn and run for cover fearing that hell was finally coming after him.

"KUI!" yelled the three in unison as the each took a step toward the little fox boy.

His smile suddenly turning into a rather nervous look, Kui looked at the three and realized too late that the three had already been subjected to his prank, which he had been planning would happen around dinner instead of at the present time.

"Uh, it wasn't me!" he said, while turning and running as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, his fastest speeds were not ever going to be enough for him to out run two furious women, and Kakashi wasn't dumb enough to think that he could actually catch the little boy. So instead, he simply tried to keep up and let the women catch the little punk for him. Besides, it's just like Shakespeare said, "Hell has no furry like a woman's scorn." whatever the hell that meant.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the four ninjas, the old woman, and the thoroughly bruised red headed fox boy walked along the path that lead away from the hidden garden and toward the rode that would split in to two separate directions. One heading for Suna, and one for Konoha.

Walking in silence, each member of the group tried very hard not to notice that both Naruto and Kui were limping, while Sasuke was smirking his head off. (a/n: gee… I wonder why he's so happy this morning, hm… b/n: maybe he just got a really good nights sleep?)

After several moments, Naruto finally broke and asked Kui what it was that was making him limp. To this, Kui simply asked him the same thing, which quickly shut the blond up and forced his face to turn an array of different shades of red in the process.

After that the traveling group walked in silence for a good few hours before they finally came to the fork in the rode that signaled for the group to split up. Boba and Kui would be heading to Suna for a meeting with Boba's little sister. The same sister in fact that Kakashi had hit on so long ago. While they would be heading to Suna, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto would be heading back to Konoha, seeing as they were no longer in need of visiting the old witch.

"Well, I guess this is good bye again children. Come visit me again soon sometime, well, not soon, seeing as I won't even be home for a while." Boba said, not really wanting to see the blond boy go off. He reminded her so much of her grandson. Sighing the old witch turned to and started to walk off without even waiting for a reply.

Kui looked over his shoulder at the woman that was slowly walking away and he knew that he should catch up with her soon. Sighing, he decided to make his good bye's quick.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and talk to you guys longer, but I really have to go. You'll be ok right?" he said, asking Naruto, hoping that the blond boy would be.

Naruto looked at Kui before answering as honestly as he could.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, or at least I think I will be. Besides, I have Sasuke here if things get to bad, then again, we may have to all save Sakura's butt if it gets too bad." he said, dodging the hit that the pink haired girl sent at his head.

"Hey! Watch it blondie!" she said, smiling at the boy. She knew it was just a joke, so she wasn't really mad at him.

Smiling at the blond for mentioning the fact that he would be there to help him, Sasuke looked over at Kui and nodded his head. Which was the closes thing anyone had ever gotten to a friendly gesture besides the ones he gave Naruto.

Sighing deeply, the four ninjas said goodbye and watched as Kui ran off to catch up with the old hag. After a moment, the four of them turned around and begun their trip back home.

---------------------------------------------------

Nawa: yep, sorry that it's short, I promise to make the next one longer!

Itachi: I liked this one, well, all except for the fact that you're so close to bring Gaara into the story.

Nawa: Goodthing Shini hasn't read it yet though

Itachi: yep

Shini: CAN IT WEASEL BOY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT!

Gaara: When she beats the shit out of you I'm going to sell tickets. However I doubt that you would last long anyway.

Shini: Thanks Gaa-Kun. NaWa you think you could rein that fool of yours in, I doubt Sasuke would appreciate me disposing of his brother...

Nawa: fine, and I was letting him drop secrets for you for once, well, if you don't want them, then... -poofs away with Itachi in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pair of pink polka dotted underwear-

Gaara: Wow, I never thought that Itachi was the type...

Shini: Meh...You never know what to expect from people like him.

Nawa: -pops back in- actually I stole them from Gaara's closet -poofs away again, leaving another pair-

Shini: Gaa-Kun I thought you went commando?

Gaara: I do. It's much cooler.

* * *

r&r people! 


	12. Don't take me away

Understand me - Chapter 12 - don't take me away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery:

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different. Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

"conversation"

_'thoughts'_

**(Is kui talking to Naruto through telepathy)**

---------------------------------------------------  
before story conversation (me, my beta, and 2 friends)

Nawa: OMG! FINALY! THE NEXT CHAPTER! i'm sorry it took me so long to finish it! -bows- forgive me!

Itachi: yeah, what he said.

Shini: I think it's no big deal

Garra: I would have to agree

Nawa: cool, anyways, what' up with you two? you haven't been mulesting eachother in frunt of the readers in a while...

Itachi: i was kinda wandering the same thing... -piers closly at shini and gaara-

Nawa: -smacks itachi upside the head- ANYWAYS, what's up?

Shini: Well I've had school and Gaa-Kun has had paper work so we haven't seen each other much

Gaara: Besides I thought you didn't like seeing that stuff -raises non exhistant eyebrow- or do you use me for research?

Shini: GAARA! Be nice

Nawa: sorry, i only like my men with white hair -raises picture of naked kakashi- see, is my hubby.

Itachi: so that's why he's always at your house... hehehe -evil look- is that what's been making all that sou-

Nawa: -beats itachi up before he can finish his sentence-

Shini: What a bout Iruka?

Gaara: -looks mildly intersted-

Nawa: hm? oh, him, yeah, i played around with some ideas, and he IS kakashi's in the fic, but in my own little world he's with guy (thanks to one of my friends that got me hooked on this pairing)

Shini: Huh, is that so well then...

Gaara: I think your weird, why would anyone like that perverted man.

Shini: Watch it!!! People are entiltled to like who ever they want. Be nice, Sandy boy, Don't make me ravage you!

Gaara: -Smirks evilly and runs off-

-Shini chases after Gaara-

Nawa: ok, well... sence they left, i guess we can to... later!

---------------------------------------------------  
Naruto glared at the rode before him in irritation. He was getting bored out of his mind.

The team had been traveling for two days and hadn't met any trouble. That wasn't to say that they weren't expecting any though. There was ALWAYS trouble on missions like this. Any form of information that you needed to get, you could expect at least one person to not want to get it. And when you did get it, they then always seemed to try and make sure that you couldn't actually use it. It never failed…

While the group kept moving towered their home, none of them forgot these facts. And the fact that they hadn't yet gotten into any form of a battle was starting to piss Naruto and Sakura off. The only reason why Sasuke wasn't getting pissed off was because he could care less when or even if they got attacked, and as for Kakashi? Well, that man had the patience of a saint. So he could just wait it out.

_'What the hell? COME ON! Give me some freakin' action!' _inner Sakura was screaming. She didn't usually want to get into a battle, preferring to heal instead, but this time there wasn't a battle to get into to begin with. And it was starting to piss her off. _'Of course, the one time that I want a battle and there isn't one. Just my luck, it never seems to fail. I never get what I want. Want to stay out of a fight, get into one. Want a fight, can't find one. GRRR!'_

_'Come on, come on, come on! Give me something to do already! I'm so board!' _Naruto thought, oblivious to the fact that his pink haired teammate was in the same mood as him. If they didn't get into a battle soon, they were liable to beat the crap out of each other.

"Will you to calm down. I'm sure were going to get a fight soon." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of the ever-present orange perverted book.

He had been watching the two start to lose their patient for some time now. After a while he had decided that it was best if he stop any fight from happening between the two. Why? Well it was mainly because when the two really wanted to fight, if they couldn't find someone or something to beat up, they would turn on each other just to get past all of the boredom.

Sasuke looked at the blond and pink haired ninja's beside him. Rolling his eyes at their childishness, he simply turned his gaze toward Kakashi before he spoke.

"Well, yeah. Plus I think that the guys following us are finally starting to lose their patience." he said, not troubling to keep his voice down so that the said ninja's couldn't hear. _'Why should I care if they hear or not? It's either fight now, or fight later.'_

Kakashi sighed as he closed his book. 'Yeah. Your as patient as always Sasuke. Real smart.' he thought before saying: "Yeah. That to."

"WHAT?!" the other two screamed, annoyed that this entire time they had been wanting a fight, and there was one following them the hole time.

And with that scream, that group found themselves in a battle as the ninja that were fallowing them suddenly attacked without warning. Not that it really mattered if there was a warning or not, but that's not the point.

There were ten of them, or at least that was how many Naruto counted before he was forced to turn his attention to the closest one.

"So, what village are you idiots from?" he asked while chuckling to himself, not able to see a haite-ate on the man before him.

The man before him suddenly let out a shout of out rage and charged him at full speed.

Sighing deeply, Naruto jumped out of the way only to come back again and give the man a roundabout kick to the head. The man went down easily.

_'ok, maybe they aren't from a village… aw man, and I wanted a battle!' _he thought in annoyance as he turned and took down another one. After several minutes, the team had successfully taken down every one of the ninjas. Naruto's counting had been a little off though, there was only nine of them. (A/n: … I don't even need to shout hint at this now do it? b/n: nah I don't think you do)

Kakashi looked the group that they had caught over. To his shocked, not a one of them were ninja's. they were all mercenaries. He knew this mainly because he had caught site of a man that he knew.

"well, looke what we have here, if it isn't Kunbunta? Haven't caught you in a while. How's Ruck?" he asked as he knelt before the tide up and very annoyed man.

"He's fine, how's your dick? Still sticking it in everything you come across?" the man said, glairing at the white haired ninja. (A/N: O.O oh no he didn't! -tries to kill, but gets stopped by shini) (b/n: just breath can't kill 'em yet.)

The three ninjas that were watching the little show sweat dropped at the site of Kakashi suddenly strangling the man. Apart from Kakashi now trying to kill him, the comment the man had just made, said it all. They knew each other.

Sakura sighed as she attempted to pull her sensei off of the captured man. Not having any luck, she looked at the two boys on the team. The look she gave the two was enough to make them help her pull Kakashi off of Kunbunta. It only took them two tugs with their combined strength.

"so Kakashi-sensei, I see that you know this man. What can you tell us about him and his frie-" Naruto started to say but stopped when he heard a sound coming form behind him. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted suddenly, pushing Sasuke and Kakashi out of the way while Sakura picked up the captured men and ran with them. (a/n: o.o I guess Tsunade really did train her…)

Just as everyone managed to get out of the way, a huge bolder went fly by and landed right on the spot that the group had been standing on. (a/n: I told you it was basically a hint)

"I KNEW THERE WERE TEN!" Naruto shouted as the tenth attacker came running at him at full speed from behind a tree.

Naruto backed flipped away as the man tried to hit him with I left hook. Landing on the trunk of a tree, Naruto immediately pushed off again and threw himself into his attacker, punching every bit of the man that he could get his fist on.

While Naruto and the assailant were struggling with each other, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura were trying to round up their captives again. They were rounding them up again because the rope that was used to tie them up ripped and released the group. The moment they were free the assassins took off running in every direction.

Naruto continued punching at the man below him, but no matter how hard or how many times he punched him, the man kept fighting. It was almost as though he didn't care that he was being hit.

_'it's almost like he's just trying to keep me occupied… !' _Naruto froze at the thought; there was only one reason why someone would want to keep him busy. To give someone else time to get to one of his teammates.

"Took you long enough to figure it out blondie." the man under him said, making Naruto look at him once more. "Don't worry, the boss will take good care of him. I hear he really like the way the guy screams. Just thinking about is enough to make a guy -" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto knocked him out and took off running in search of Kakashi.

_'I won't let anyone hurt my sensei!' _he thought as he run through the forest. _'come on, come on, come on.. There!' _

Nearing the white haired ninja, Naruto took a deep breath and looked Kakashi over once before becoming very confused.

"That guy, he said they were coming after you…" Naruto said in confusion _'should they be all around him?'_

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment before they both suddenly realized with horror that Naruto had made a mistake. 'I thought he meant Kakashi because he knows them, but he wasn't talking about him at all! He was talking about!'

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled in unison as they turned and ran in the direction that the raven-haired teen's chakra was coming from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Orochimaru place  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orochimaru looked into the crystal orb that was sitting in front of him. It was the same one that Sarutobi had used so long ago before he died. He had stolen it from the mans tomb, seeing as it was one of only 7 great seeing orbs. He could pass up something like that now could he?

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Sasuke start to get overwhelmed with all the men that were trying to knock him out. It wouldn't take long now. Soon he would have his precious raven-haired teen back with him once again.

"Soon Sasuke, soon. We shell be together again very soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nawa: hi, what's up? you like it? you hate it? want to kill me?

itachi: always. kill, definently

Gaara: That was a bit short.

Shini: Well something is better than nothing right?

Shini: -throws something at Itachi- Weasle boy you need an attitude adjustment

Nawa: leave him alone, he's just mad because he aint getting any yet.

Itachi: -eye twich- what do you mean not getting any yet?

Nawa: hm... huh? what? did i say that?

Gaara: This is dull I'm going home. -walks off-

Shini: Well fine then! Anyway... so how long until the next chapter I'm sure everyone wants to know.

Nawa and itachi: well,... see ya!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R people! (please review, I would like to know what you want to know./happen in the next chapter.


	13. please save me

Understand me - Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, i don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery:

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different. Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

"Conversation"

'thoughts'

(Is kui talking to Naruto through telepathy)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was getting tired. He knew he couldn't take all 50 of his attackers; all he could do is hold them off and hope that help arrived. He would have shouted for help, but one of the men had done something strange to his throat, and now he could make a sound. What ever it was that he had done, it wasn't affecting his ability to breathe, just his ability to talk.

As another one of the men tried to put him in a chokehold, Sasuke grab the man's arm and throw him over his shoulder and into another group of attackers.

'How did they hide themselves so well? I couldn't even feel their chakra following us.' he thought, throwing a kick into one of the men's stomachs.

As Sasuke continued to fight, he had the feeling that he was merely being tired down and that someone that he really didn't want to deal with was very close by watching his every move. That feeling increased as more men came running out from behind trees to attack.

Gritting his teeth and growling, Sasuke continued to fight the ever growing amount of enemies, hoping that someone was going to come soon and save him. Something he never would admit to anyone. Well… maybe Naruto…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi picked up their speeds as the neared the source of the shouts.

"DAMN IT! This is taking to long, we got to go faster!" Naruto shouted, panicking as he thought of the prophecy that they had seen, this could be the start of it, catching Sasuke would be a very good way to get Naruto into Orochimaru's layer.

"calm down Naruto! Panicking isn't going to help anyone. And we ARE moving as fast as we can, you don't have to keep telling us to move faster, it's not like we're trying to slow this down!"

------------------------back with Sasuke----------------

Sasuke was now fully out of breath. He had used up the last of his chakra and was now almost completely unable to move. Glair at the attackers around him, Sasuke growled and decided to try one last move, but unfortunately, his body didn't want to cooperate with him.

He couldn't move.

Sasuke's eyes turned into giant diner plates as he realized that he could no longer move. It was one of the worst things that could happen in this situation and he knew it. Unable to even yell for help or to move his own body, Sasuke was quickly tide up and carried off.

'Naruto! Save me!' he thought, before he was knocked unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could feel that something was very wrong before they even got to the site of Sasuke's battle. Once they got there he knew he was right. The place was a mess, and Sasuke was nowhere in site. And neither were any enemies.

Looking around at the damage, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the bottom of his stomach fall out. There was so much damage. The entire place was covered in kunai, shuriken and scorch marks. There were broken branches everywhere and blood and bodies littered the ground, the only happy thought that passed though the groups minds as the searched the bodies was that Sasuke's wasn't among them, which meant that he was still alive, but it also meant that he was most likely trapped and being taken to Orochimaru, which wasn't a good thing at all.

Looking over at Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura both felt as though the world had dropped out from beneath them. The light that had once shown in Naruto's eyes, was now gone. At that was left was a sense of sadness that none of them could even claimed to understand. Sasuke had once again been taken away from him, and it was tearing him up inside.

Naruto slowly turned toward the others. One look and they knew. He was going after him.

Sakura smiled at him in a way that let him know that she was with him, and that she wasn't going to turn back under any circumstance.

The two looked at Kakashi and smirked when they saw him summon up several of his dogs. The fight was still own!

------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Suna (a/n -gets attacked and hugged half to death by shini-)  
------------------------------------------------------------

Kui and boba had just arrived at the gates of the sand village. Both knew something bad had happened to one of their friends who they had only recently left and both were going to make sure that they all got the help that they needed.

"Come along Kui, we don't have time to waist! We need to get to the Kazekage as soon as possible, if we do not then something foul may happen to little Naruto! And we can not let that happen!" said the old seer as she walked quickly toward the building that she knew housed the leaders of the village.

Kui walked as fast as he could into hopes of getting their before it was too late, they needed to talk to Gaara and they needed to do so now!

After several minutes of walking through the large village the two finally managed to reach their destination. Sighing with relief, they both stepped up to the gates of the village capital. Unfortunately, when they attempted to enter said building several chuunin guards stepped forward in an attempted stop them from proceeding.

"HOLT! Who goes their?! This area is off limits to anyone with out written permeation or messages from the other villages! If you have any questions or need to higher us for a mission then please see the desk near the south gate!" one of the guards said, practically yelling in the woman's face as he spoke.

"please! I need to speak with Gaara! It's an emergency! Naruto Uzumaki might be in grave danger and he is the only one that can help!" she said, once more trying to step forward and head into the building.

"you can't go in! if there is anything that you need to higher us for please see the desk at the south gate! I have already said this once, so do not make me repeat myself again" said the guard while shaving old lady boba back from the entrance. The other guards had started to gather thinking that they were about to get a chance to have a little fun. Picking on visitors was one of their favorite past times, and beating them up was even better.

boba was shocked when the guard had shoved her away from the entrance, and was even more shocked at the fact that the idiot had the balls to actually threaten her like that.

'he did not just threaten me! augh na he didn't! gramas about to whip some ass!' she thought as her face suddenly darkened. she glared at the men in front of her, making her lips into the thinnest of lines and lowering her eyebrows until it was almost imposable to see her eyes. huffing once more, old lady boba hiked up her dress until it was just above her knees and then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of them.

"DIDN"T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO PICK ON LITTLE OLD LADIES!" she said, as she bent one of the guards over her knees and started so spank him. "learn. To. Respect. Your. El-ders!" she yelled, punctuating each word with an extremely painful slap to his behind.

After several minutes of spanking each guard, making sure that they couldn't sit after words, old lady boba stood up and began dusting herself off. She was slightly startled however when she heard a voice from behind her.

"you know, if you wanted to punish them, you could just stuff them into your bag and that that tree of yours have them, Boba-sama." said a feminine voice, making old lady boba rub the back of her head as she turned around to look at the owner of said voice.

"ow tamari, you know that old boy would probably just kill them! Besides, you know very well that I can whip these little whippersnappers into shape fast enough!" she said, smiling at the blond woman that stood in front of her.

In all the time that she had known tamari, the blond girl hadn't changed a single bit. She still had her hair in the three pony-tails that she had always had it in, (a/n: it's true, most people think that she only has 2 but if you look at the back of her head, she has 3 in an upside down triangle) she also still wore the same outfit and still carried around her fan. Apart from that, the only difference to her was her height, and the fact that she now wore her head band ON her head, instead of around her neck.

Sighing deeply, old lady boba slowly came out of her thoughts to deal with the problem at hand.

"tamari-chan, I'm here because there is a problem. Naruto and Sasuke are in danger and I think that one of them was just kidnapped by Orochimaru while I was on my way here." she stated, looking sadly at the blond woman before her.

Tamari blinked several times at what was just stated to her before she finally understood what it was that was actually being said.

"WHAT?! When did Sasuke-kun get back??? Why didn't anyone tell me! Oh-my-god! I need to do my hair! Put on some make-up! So much to do so little time!" she shouted, as she started heading back into the building. She was about to head directly for her room, but was stopped by a wizened old hand on her shoulder.

"tamari! Listen to me! Sasuke might be in great danger! You must take me to Gaara this instant! Their isn't any time to waist!" she said, ignoring the fact that the blond girl still thought that she had a chance. 'isn't she with Shikamaru anyways?' she added as an after thought.

Nodding her head in understanding, the group headed out to the Kazekage office where they knew that Gaara was, ignoring the crying guards who kept screaming about their backsides and crazy old woman.

* * *

um... this chapter isn't short... no it isn't! -trys to hide word count- ok ok, it's shourt, but i DO need to point something out, i'm dealling with a lot of family ishues, and also i have writers block (even the book i'm writing is being put on hold TT , i hate my life!)

oh, and vote on who you want gaara to be with, but IT CAN'T BE SOMEONE THAT ALREADY HAS A BF OR A GF! it CAN be a het pairing or a yaoi pairing. just vote on it to your little hearts desires.

R and R people -dies from exostion- (oh, and i plan to TRY to update more often, though it might not be as often as people wante, but it wont be 3 months later like last time, i plan for it to be LESS then a month, and i want it to be about 2 times faster then that anyways. so expect more chapters soon!!!


	14. and so the war begins

Understand me - Chapter 14 and so the war begins.

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planning, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery:

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different. Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

By the way, I decided to introduce one of my edited versions of what Kui can do. In most stories he can talk to Naruto telepathically, in this one, it's not just Naruto, but anyone he wants to. Also, if anyone has any ideas about how I can make this story better, or if anyone wants to see something happen in this story, just let me know and I will think about putting it in.

"conversation"

_'thoughts'_

**(Is Kui talking to someone through telepathy)**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Boba, kui, and tamari entered Gaara's office walking at a fast pace.

"Gaara! Naruto and his team need help! Apparently Sasuke came back and now got kidnapped again! Only this time it's not consensual!" tamari said, practically shouted out each word. She might be with Shikamaru, but that didn't mean she couldn't be worried about the other hot guy, right?

Gaara looked at old lady Boba as she walked in, and then at kui who followed shortly.

"is this true? Is Uchiha really back? Or rather has he really returned only to be taken again?" he asked, looking at the old woman for some answers. This was something series. He had never thought that the raven haired man would ever return to suna's allies without a fight. And above that, he also knew what it might mean for Naruto. Either his closest friend was in pain at seeing the pale Uchiha again, or he was in haven at being in his arms. Well, he would be if it wasn't for the fact that the raven haired man had just been kid napped according to his sister.

"yes, I'm afraid that it is true. Sasuke has returned, and now has once again been kidnapped by Orochimaru. I have come here to ask for your help. Or rather to ask you to help Naruto in any way possible." she said, looking at him with her most serious face. This was a matter that needed that face. Even if it didn't, she couldn't bring herself to smile at the moment. There was a very good chance that either Naruto or Sasuke might die. Or worse, one might die and the other might be turned into a new body for a raven-lunatic. It really wasn't a time to smile.

"it's true. And we need to hurry if we are going to make it in time to help them! Naruto let me out, at great risk to himself, I owe him. And worse is that I can hear him right now, he's crying out for Sasuke! They already took him away, and now Naruto is going to do whatever it takes to get him back! I refuse to let him get hurt after he helped me!" he shouted, causing the walls to shake from the sound of his voice. He couldn't handle being in one place for long, and doing so while Naruto needed help wasn't exactly helping his hyperness.

Looking at the two for barely a second Gaara immediately jumped up from his seat and set into action. There was no way he was going to let one of his friends get hurt. Not when he could do something to stop it.

"Temari, alert the Chunins and jonins that there is to be meeting immediately. We're going to crush sound. Boba, if you will be so kind, I need you to-"

"right on it!" she said, not even letting him finish before she went to the messaging bird towers to sent notes asking all of the Kage's to help in this. It was obvious that they would help. All of them wanted to take down Orochimaru, and if she mentions that one of his great layers were destroyed, they will all jump at the opportunity to help destroy him while he was only at half power. Then again, he probably already rebuilt it, but she wasn't going to tell them that, now was she?

Gaara nodded as the elderly woman left his office. He had to get ready as well, the only question was how.

"I know how!" Kui said, practically reading Gaara's thoughts.

"you know, I've told you before not to do that. It's creepy." Gaara said, glairing at the little redheaded boy in front of him.

"this coming from the guy who makes people run screaming for mercy when he sneezes? And you do realize that you are also a redhead right?" Kui said, causing Gaara to look away with a vain throbbing in his forehead. "anyways, do you want my help or not? I only have a small amount of time before I need to contact _him_ for help." he said, smiling as Gaara rolled his eyes.

_'You know, most people at least try to pretend to be modest. Kui just talks about him like a freakin-'_

**(you do realize I can hear you, right?) **said a smirking voice in Gaara's own head, causing him to jump. Gaara glared at that shorter red head for a few moments, wondering if he could just squish him with his sand.

"I'm telepathic remember? You can't talk about me in your head, I can always just snoop around and listen to you while you do it you know." he said, smirking at Gaara, who simply blushed having just been caught.

"fine, what ever. Now what's this I hear about helping me?" he asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, for Kui instantly gave the most evil of laughs and grinned evilly at the now scared Kage.

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the remaining members of team seven were running as fast as the could, they knew they were nearing the layer of the mad man that had taken Sasuke, and they knew he was expecting them.

"Naruto! What happens when we get there?! What's the plan?!" Sakura shouted so that she could be heard over the wind as they ran. The closer they got to Orochimaru, the more she thought that something was off. There was something nagging at her, telling her that something was wrong, that she should search her memories for something that she missed during, after, and right before Sasuke's abduction. She just knew that something wasn't right!

"what do you mean what's the plan?! We kill Orochimaru and save Sasuke! Dah!" Naruto said, not really thinking about anything else besides Sasuke. He also had a bad feeling about this, but it was quickly shoved aside by the need to save Sasuke.

Kakashi was also thinking about how things just didn't feel right. He, like Sakura, was wandering what it was that they missed…

-------------------------- somewhere close to everywhere -----------------------

"MY lord! Things are worse then we thought! It seams that he is close to getting the lost one! He's already found the leverage he needs to succeed!" shouted one of the many massagers that roamed the many worlds. He had just found something that he knew death would want to know. It was one of the biggest pieces of information that had reached the shadow lands in a long time, and it was also one of the worst. Because of this information, the lord was most likely going to break something, and he was the messenger. So it would most likely be him that she broke.

"DAMN IT! I knew something like this was going to happen! This is a disaster! AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVR TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME LORD! I'M A WOMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she shouted, throwing something at the pore terrified young man that had come to deliver this information. She was really starting to get tired of being called lord when she was a girl. It was slowly pissing her off. I mean, anyone would crack after a few thousand years of this? Right? And she had been dealing with this for 100 times that.

"now, tell me the details of what you have learned." she ordered, knowing that she would need all the information that she could get.

"well, it seems that the lost one will be, well, lost if someone doesn't intervene soon, and it's all do to the fact…"

------------------------------------ back in the normal worlds ------------------------------------------

(a/n: didn't think you would find out the first main plot that easily did you?)

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were getting closer to were they hoped Sasuke would be. Orochimaru desert shrine.

It had been a long time since the group had been there, or at least a long time since Naruto and Sakura was there. Kakashi wasn't there with them last time, in fact he was kind of still recovering from something and Naruto and Sakura had gone with Sai and Yamato when they first set out to find out where Orochimaru had taken Sasuke.

Nearing the home of the snake they wanted to kill, Sakura and Naruto both stopped in their tracks, causing Kakashi to stop as well.

Wandering why the other two stopped, Kakashi looked to Naruto before voicing his question. "why'd we stop? He asked, thinking there might have been something that he missed that the other two had noticed.

"we stopped, Kakashi sensei, because we remember the last time we were here." Sakura said, looking at the one eyed ninja. "it's been a while, hasn't it Naruto?" she asked, turning to the blond.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "yeah, but last time we were coming here to drag Sasuke back, this time we're here to save him. Do you remember what happened last time? Sai found Sasuke first and ended up nearly getting killed by him." he said, turning his attention back to the compound before him.

"let's go"

And with that, the three ninja's headed out for the snake bastards layer.

-------------------------------- Gaara's office --------------------------------------

Gaara watched as his army of ninja's gathered in front of him just inside the walls of Suna.

"now, I know most of you think that this is a drill or something, but the fact is that this isn't. we are going to head out to Orochimaru's snake path layer. Then we are going to crush him and all of his followers. ARE YOU WITH ME?!" he ended with a shout. Hearing the hundreds of shouts of yeah, or let's go, Gaara turned his attention to tamari as she ran up to him.

"Gaara! All the air troupes are set up and ready to go! All you got to do is give the word." she said, finally managing to get to him. It had taken her a while to run around the edge wall of the city.

"Then all we need to do is wait for Kui and his boyfriend to get here. I hope that annoying little fur-ball didn't start making out with him again, we are already late as it is. If we don't get moving soon then Naruto and the others might have to deal with all of this alone." he said, sounding just as annoyed as he was feeling. He wanted to go and fight now and the fact that he was waiting on a little hair ball won't making him any happier.

"you know I can hear you!"

Turning around to look at the location that he had hear the voice come from, Gaara was pleased to see the other redhead had arrived.

"took you long enough. " he said, glancing at the red eyed man beside Kui. "are you sure you can handle this, you know he still hates you right?" Gaara asked the man.

Frowning slightly, the red eyed man gave as simple a reply as he could.

"don't worry, Sasuke wont even know I'm there. Besides, big brother always watches out for his runt."

_To be continued…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, look at the time, got to go now, don't I? MUHAHAHAHA! (i'm not evil, horns are just in fashion right now)

Ok, tell me what you want to happen, and be as detailed as you want, or as vague' as you want.

R and R people!


	15. damn them all again

Understand me - Chapter 15, Sakura's ordeal

Disclaimer: sorry, even with all my plotting and planning, I still don't own Naruto, just this stories plot, so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyways.

ok, so here's the summery:

Summery: Years pass, Sakura has changed, Naruto has changed too, even his looks are different. Sasuke returns to find everyone has changed, what happens when things go wrong? Can Sasuke adjust and can Naruto get used to his ex-friends return? And what the heck is Sasuke hiding anyways? FIND OUT!!!

By the way, I decided to introduce one of my edited versions of what Kui can do. In most stories he can talk to Naruto telepathically, in this one, it's not just Naruto, but anyone he wants to. Also, if anyone has any ideas about how I can make this story better, or if anyone wants to see something happen in this story, just let me know and I will think about putting it in.

"conversation"

'thoughts'

(Is Kui talking to someone through telepathy)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all entered Orochimaru's desert layer as swiftly and as loudly as they could. They weren't going to just sneak in and sneak out. They were here to kill as many people as possible, and they didn't care how many that meant would die. All they cared about was getting Sasuke back and nothing else.

Turning a corner the three ninja's came to a fork in the path. Glairing at the halls, the three each took their own path, knowing that their was a chance that any of them could wind up wear Sasuke was, and splitting up would be the fastest way to find him.

Sakura took the path on the left while Kakashi took the path to the right, leaving Naruto to take the middle path.

-------------------------------------- with Sakura -----------------------------------------

Sakura traveled down the tunnel, knowing that every thing that happened in all the other compounds were probably going to pop up in this one this time around, seeing as that now Orochimaru wasn't just trying to keep people out. But also keep one person in.

Turning a corner, Sakura was met with a dead end. Not being one to let something like a wall keep her from moving on, Sakura simply pulled a Tsunade and knocked on it ever so lightly with the back of her knuckles. Of course, ever so lightly for her meant that the wall didn't just crumble, but exploded outwards away from her. Smirking at what she dubbed "flimsy craftsmen ship" Sakura quickly headed into the newly excavated passage.

After only two minutes in said passage however, a voice called out to her. And it was a voice that she really didn't think she would ever have to hear again.

"hey little girl, I see dear grandma isn't around to help you this time."

Freezing in her tracks, Sakura turned around to face the way that she had just come from. Behind her was something she never thought she would see again, and had always hoped that she would. She always hopped that she would get another chance to beat the shit out of him, but had always thought that it would be impossible, seeing as she did kill him already. But it seemed that she hadn't killed him nearly enough.

"Sasori! How many times do I have to kill you to get you to stay dead?! How are you still alive, and why are you working with Orochimaru?! I thought he and Akatsuki were enemies!" she shouted, sounding just as pissed as she was.

Sakura was so pissed because in her opinion, Sasori was the reason that Chiyo died. If it wasn't for that bustard and his little gang of friends, then Chiyo wouldn't have died. If they didn't hunt down and capture Gaara, then she wouldn't have had to sacrifice her life to save the young Kazekage.

Glairing daggers at the man before her, Sakura waited rather impatiently for an answer, she really wanted to know what was going on because it might effect one of her team mates, and that was something she just could not allow.

"Orochimaru? Ha! Is that who you think is behind all of this? Orochimaru couldn't come up with a plan like this if he had enough brains to fill a tea cup!" Sasori said, laughing at the look on the pink haired girls face.

"but? If it wasn't Orochimaru then who is it?! Who took Sasuke?! Tell me damn it!" she shouted, glairing at the man with as much hate as she had in her hole life. Every thing she ever hated about anyone seemed to be in this man, and she hated it.  
"maybe you should fight me and find out!"

-------------------------- with Kakashi ------------------------------

Kakashi was dealing with his own problems as he was currently stuck in a hole filling with water and really big fish with really big teeth.

'damn, should have seen this coming, how the hell did I end up down here again? Oh, I fell, that's right.' Kakashi thought dryly. He had been walking down his tunnel for several minutes before he had fallen into the hole that he was currently stuck in, when he tried to get out, he found that the walls and floor were made with chakra proof stone that was to slippery for him to grab on to begin with. 'damn it, where the hell did they get this stuff anyways?!' he thought while he took out yet another shark. It was already starting to tire him out, but he knew that all he had to do was wait for the water level to rise enough for him to grab the ledge. Or at least that was until her heard the most horrible sound that had ever graced his ears.

Hearing a slight sound of rock rubbing against rock, Kakashi looked up in time to see a giant plate of the mysterious rock slide out from the wall and right into place that made kakashi's heart stop. It was a lid. \

He was trapped. 

Kakashi looked around the room for a few moments before his one visible eye turned itself into an upside down u shape.

"well this is an interesting way to die!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, you are all probably thinking (WHA?? This is one of your shortest chapters EVER! What the heck?) and also some of you might be thinking (why haven't you been updating this story lately???)

Well the reason that I haven't been updating is that I have kind of developed a writers block for this fic. So if you can, PLEASE give me ideas, or I am going to close this fic (not that anyone really cares)


End file.
